Amor Prohibido
by BonesFABERRY
Summary: Limpió furiosamente sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano y susurró –Ni una vez más Rachel, ni una vez más- sin más, se alejo del lugar corriendo, tratando de alejarse de un amor que nunca sería correspondido, un amor que solo la carcomía por dentro. Se alejaba de ese amor que era todo, pero sobretodo era un amor prohibido.
1. Cambios

**Cambios**

Punto de Vista Quinn

Era el inicio de un nuevo año, me encontraba en la explanada de mi escuela, esperando por mis "amigas". Tal vez después de esto dejarían de hablarme, había regresado toda cambiada, deje de ser Quinn Fabray, la mujer perfecta, para convertirme solamente en Quinn. Durante las vacaciones tuvo un cambio radical, mi rubia y larga cabellera fue cambiada por cabello rosa y corto; mis vestidos, suéteres y zapatillas fueron cambiados por camisetas, jeans y botas de combate; tenía una perforación en la nariz, en el labio y en la ceja, un tatuaje en la muñeca y un cigarro detrás de mi oreja. Había cambiado por mi propio bien, había cambiado al descubrir cosas que había estado ignorando a lo largo de los años.

-¡Quinn!-gritó Rachel al verme, empezó a correr hacia a mí y saltó a mis brazos-Te extrañé tanto

-Yo también Rachel, yo también- le dije, no pude evitar como mi corazón se aceleraba al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, al oler el perfume que tenía puesto y al sentir como su mejilla rozaba con la mía- Entonces dígame señorita Berry- me separe de ella para poder verla a la cara-¿Qué hizo en estas vacaciones?-ella no respondió, solo me veía con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, al igual que su boca; no estaba segura sobre qué hacer, así que la moví un poco. Nada. Le di un pequeño pellizco. Otra vez, nada.-Rachel, ¿estás bien?- le pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-¡Quinn!-gritó- Tu cabello- paso sus dedos por mi cabello, un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo- es rosa y corto- su mano empezó a recorrer por mi cara, pasando por mi ceja, mi nariz y mis labios- Tienes perforaciones- dijo asombrada

-Sí, y eso no es todo- le mostré mi muñeca derecha, la cual tenía un tatuaje- Me hice un tatuaje, no es gran cosa, pero es importante- su dedo índice acaricio con delicadeza el tatuaje, mordí mi labio, perdí la respiración, aún no entiendo como ella podía lograr que sintiera todo con un simple roce.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Quinn? ¿No sabes que es peligroso? ¿Por qué elegiste ese color de cabello? ¿Qué significa el tatuaje?- me estaba bombardeando con un sinfín de preguntas, puse mi mano sobre su boca para que dejara de hablar.

-Una pregunta a la vez- sonreí- Ahora…ugh- aparte mi mano de su boca y la limpie en mi pantalón- ¡Me babeaste!

-Tú me obligaste-rió- Ahora dime, ¿por qué el cambio tan radical?

Acaricie mi cuello-Este…fue porque tenía que cambiar, esta soy yo ahora- suspiré- Y entiendo si no me quieres volver a hablar, se que todos te dirán que yo solo seré una mala influencia…-

-¡Quinn!

-…así que te pido que me lo digas de una vez para saber que hacer…-ahora su mano fue la tapó mi boca, fruncí el seño y trate de hablar, pero al parecer tenía que escuchar lo que Rachel tenía que decir sí o sí

-Quinn, eres mi mejor amiga- por alguna razón me dolió que me dijera que soy su amiga, no me malinterpreten, amo ser su amiga, pero en el verano descubrí que, aunque intentara alejarme de ella, yo siempre volvía a sus brazos- Hemos pasado por mucho, no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga solo por lo que la gente me diga, tu eres mi amiga, no la de ellos-sonrió y retiro su mano de mi boca-Ahora veme explicando lo que significa ese tatuaje

El tatuaje. Era una frase, escrita en chino: 我告訴你，我愛你嗎？. –Significa, ¿te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

-Es muy lindo, y no me has dicho hoy que me quieres- me guiñó, yo solo rodé los ojos; su actitud bromista cambio cuando su vista se fijó en el objeto que se encontraba en mi oreja- ¡Fumas! ¿Cómo puedes fumar? Dañará tu voz, puedes morir Quinn- sabía que cuando se enterara de mi nuevo pasatiempo me daría un sermón, me sorprende que no tenga una presentación preparada-Es malo Quinn, puede que sea muy liberal y acepto tu cambio, pero no aceptaré que fumes- trató de tomar el cigarro, pero fui más rápida que ella- ¡Dámelo!

-¡No! Es mío, me ayuda, me sirve, me calma- la miré con seriedad- Tienes que entenderlo Rachel, no lo hago porque me guste, lo hago porque lo necesito

-¿Lo necesitas?

-Sí, tengo muchos problemas en estos momentos, y un cigarro de vez en cuando me calma

-¿Enserio tienes muchos problemas?- me dijo avergonzada, odiaba cuando se ponía así, me sentía culpable al ponerla en esa situación

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora- quería hablar, pero no podía, no todos los días te das cuenta de que estás enamorada de tu mejor amiga, la cual tiene novio- Mejor hablemos…-

-¡Rachel!- hablando del Rey de Roma, Finn Hudson en todo su esplendor apareció y tomó a Rachel entre sus brazos para después dejarle un beso en los labios; yo solo volteé mi cara, no podía soportar verlos así.

-Chicos- aclaré mi garganta- Oigan- traté de llamar su atención, pero al ver que no había respuesta alguna por parte de los dos, decidí marcharme.

Punto de Vista Rachel

Al separarme de Finn, empecé a voltear hacia todos lados

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-¿Has visto a Quinn? Estaba aquí hace unos minutos

-¿Quinn? ¿Desde cuándo te importa Quinn?- dijo Finn con "cara de enojado", parecía constipado, palabras de Quinn no mías

-Finn, Quinn es mi mejor amiga, me preocupo por ella

-No entiendo cómo te juntas con ella, ¿acaso no viste como viene vestida?- negó con la cabeza- Es una mala influencia Rachel, ella no traerá nada bueno

-Finn…

-No, escúchame un momento- rodé mis ojos, y luego decían que yo soy la dramática-Ella solo te está utilizando, te utiliza para acercarse a mí, de seguro quiere volver conmigo

-Finn, ¿te estás escuchando?- le di un pequeño empujón-No te permitiré que hables así de ella, es mi amiga, nunca me haría eso- susurré la última parte bajando la cabeza; sabía que Quinn no me haría eso, pero siempre había una parte de mí que me hacía desconfiar

-Rachel, se pasó 2 años molestándote, diciéndote nombres, aventándote cosas, escribiendo y dibujando acerca de ti; Quinn no te traerá nada bueno, va a llegar un momento en donde te va a traicionar y va a lastimarte de una forma ruin para luego desaparecer de tu vida

Las palabras de Finn hicieron que sintiera una punzada en mi corazón, yo confiaba en Quinn, pero siempre había algo o alguien que me hacía dudar de sus intenciones.-Quinn nunca me haría eso Finn

-¿A quién tratas de convencer? Porque pareciera que tu te quieres creer lo que dices

-Finn…

-Solo piénsalo, no quiero que salgas lastimada- me abrazó, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos

Punto de Vista General

Si Rachel hubiera volteado por un momento, se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Quinn, la cual escuchó todo; dejándola con lágrimas en los ojos y un corazón roto. Quinn tomó aire, tratando de controlarse. Limpió furiosamente sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano y susurró –Ni una vez más Rachel, ni una vez más- sin más, se alejo del lugar corriendo, tratando de alejarse de un amor que nunca sería correspondido, un amor que solo la carcomía por dentro. Se alejaba de ese amor que era todo, pero sobretodo era un amor prohibido.

* * *

**Espero y les guste, es algo que hice para TLR, y lo hare una ?**


	2. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Punto de Vista Quinn

Me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba…triste. Las palabras de Rachel hicieron que mi corazón sintiera una punzada, como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo. No podía creer que le creyera a _Finn_, como odio a ese tipo, el solo hará que Rachel se quede atrapada aquí en Lima. No puedo permitirlo, pero… ¿valdrá la pena? ¿Vale la pena luchar por alguien que duda de mis intenciones y deja que su _novio_ la manipule? No lo sé, es mi mejor amiga, es mi amor platónico. ¿Podré ir todos los días a la escuela y verla con Finn? No, no puedo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Me pare enfrente de mi espejo, observaba mi reflejo. ¿Cuándo me convertí en esto? ¿Quién es el culpable? Puede que sea yo, o puede que sea Rachel, si nunca la hubiera conocido yo no tendría estos sentimientos. Ella es la culpable, la única maldita culpable.

Eleve mi vista y me percate que mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas, las limpie furiosamente mientras meditaba mi decisión. Tenía dos opciones:

1. Seguir a un lado de Rachel

2. Alejarme de ella

Estaba difícil, no sabía qué hacer. Cerré los ojos y empecé a meditar. Respire hondo, abrí los ojos y sonreí. Ya sabía mi decisión.

Punto de Vista Rachel

Hoy fue un buen día, vi a Quinn, estuve con Finn…hablando de Quinn, no recuerdo haberla visto en ninguna de mis clases, ni en el receso, ni a la salida. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Se habrá ido temprano? ¿Se habrá sentido mal?

Me estaba preocupando, Quinn nunca se perdería un día de clases, a menos que….No, no puedo pensar eso de Quinn; así que decidí llamarla.

Un tono,

Dos tonos,

Tres tonos…

Punto de Vista Quinn

Una curva aquí, un poco de sombra por acá y listo. Admiraba mi creación, era perfecta, pero después de un momento fruncí el seño. Se suponía que debía de hacer lo contrario, ¿debería borrarlo o dejarlo ahí?…

El timbre de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, observe quien llamaba, cerré mis manos en forma de puños, apreté la mandíbula y respire profundamente.

¿Contestar o no contestar? He ahí el dilema

Punto de Vista Rachel

"_Buzón de Voz, su llamada será transferida-"_

Corte la llamada. No me contesto, podría ser porque no lo tiene a la mano o porque está ocupada, nunca ignoraría mi llamada a propósito ¿cierto? Intente llamarla de nuevo pero siempre era lo mismo, me mandaba al buzón.

¿Estará enojada conmigo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero había una manera de averiguarlo: Facebook. Tomé mi computadora y abrí sesión en Facebook, mi primera acción fue checar si Quinn estaba conectada, no lo estaba; entré a su perfil, y cuando lo vi….casi me voy de espaldas.

"¡No!" dije mientras tapaba mi boca con mi mano, dejé un sollozo ahogado "Esto no es verdad" me dije a mí misma, frente a mis ojos se encontraba el perfil de Quinn y en la parte superior derecha decía _Agregar a mis amigos_. ¡Me eliminó! No, esto debe de ser una equivocación, de seguro me eliminó pensando que era otra persona. Sí, eso debió de haber pasado. Decidí mandarle un mensaje para que viera que cometió un error, que se equivoco de persona.

Punto de Vista Quinn

Gracias a Dios, Budha, Alá, al karma, a Elvis Presley o a cualquier fuerza del universo mi celular había dejado de sonar, ahora me encontraba usando Facebook, tenía varios mensajes (los cuales la mayoría eran de chicas con las que estuve a punto de acostarme mientras estaba de vacaciones) pero solo uno me llamó la atención.

Punto de Vista Rachel

Llevaba ya varios minutos esperando por la respuesta de Quinn, minutos que para mí fueron horas. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que decidí hacer algo diferente

**Yo **_17:50_

_Hola Santana, ¿cómo estás?_

**Santana López **_17:51_

_Hobbit ve directo al punto_

**Yo** _17:51_

_Quería saber si tú sabías algo de Quinn_

**Santana López** _17:52_

_Me vienes a preguntar a MÍ acerca del paradero de tu noviecita? Cada vez me sorprendes más enano, aparte de que estás hablando (escribiendo) en oraciones en vez de párrafos_

**Yo** _17:52_

_Primero que nada Santana, déjame decirte que Quinn no es mi novia._

**Santana López** _17:52_

_Por favor, están pegadas a la cadera, la frustración sexual les emana de los poros cuando están juntas_

**Yo** _17:52_

_¬¬ Ignoraré tu comentario, segundo te recuerdo que tú eres a pena cm. más alta que yo o eres de mi misma estatura. Ahora te pido de la manera más cordial que me informes si Quinn está conectada en este momento, ya que tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ella, así que es de suma importancia que me proporciones está información._

**Santana López** _17:53_

_Por Dios Hobbit! Podrías preguntar como una persona normal?_

**Yo** _17:53_

_Santana, es importante…_

**Santana López** _17:53_

_Está bien, pero no creas que lo hago porque me caes bien…si está conectada_

Cerré los ojos y respire hondo, esto no podía estar pasando. Primero en la mañana me saluda toda entusiasmada, luego desaparece todo el día y al final me ignora. ¿Qué hice mal? Cerré la computadora, me tiré en mi cama y abracé fuertemente mi almohada, lágrimas comenzaron a recorres mis mejillas. ¿Será que al fin se dio cuenta que me odia? ¿Hará todo esto para vengarse de mí por estar con Finn? No, no podía pensar así de Quinn. Sequé mis lágrimas rápidamente, Quinn era-no **es** mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Todo esto debe de ser una confusión, una terrible confusión.

Punto de Vista Quinn

Después de leer el mensaje me quedé feliz, esto sería un nuevo comienzo, adiós dolor…hola amor. Era muy pronto para hablar de amor, pero ojalá con el tiempo se dé. Me coloqué mis audífonos y subí la música a todo volumen.

"_I have heard it said so many times, "Love is blind". So why are you staring?" _

- "_She. Means everything to me. She. Makes me feel nothing else matters. Not even what the world thinks of me_"- No pude evitar cantar y bailar al ritmo de la canción She de Jen Foster. Estaba tan encimada en mis pensamientos y en la canción que no vi cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió permitiendo la entrada de la persona a la cual no quería tener cerca en estos momentos

Punto de Vista General

En una casa, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la de Quinn, una castaña sonería hasta más no poder al focalizar la vista en la pantalla de su computadora. Se sentía tan feliz al ver eso, su corazón se aceleró. Un poco después decidió irse a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

**Glee no me pertence ni las canciones mencionadas en el fic. Espero y les guste. **


	3. Discusiones y Mensajes

**Discusiones y Mensajes**

Punto de Vista Rachel

El Sol entró por mi ventana señalando el inicio de un nuevo día. Regularmente me habría levantado rápidamente para comenzar mi rutina de ejercicios, pero hoy no me sentía nada bien. Me levanté de mi cama muy desganada y me acerqué al espejo para ver mi reflejo, lo que vi no me sorprendió en nada: mi cabello era un desastre, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y mi mirada estaba apagada. Si fuera por mí no iría hoy a la escuela, no tenía ganas de enfrentarla pero, a la vez, sabía que teníamos que hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer.

**Flashback**

_Llevaba más de 10 minutos estacionada frente a la casa de Quinn, sabía que no iba a conciliar el sueño hasta que hablara con ella. _

_-Vamos Rachel, tu puedes, solo tienes que bajar, tocar la puerta y hablar con ella- me dije mí misma mientras me veía en el espejo retrovisor. Bajé del auto, me dirigí a la casa y toqué la puerta. _

_Judy Fabray fue la destinada a abrir la puerta, y se sorprendió al verme parada frente a ella -Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?_

_-Buenas noches Señora Judy, lamento las molestias que pueda causarle mi presencia a estas horas de la noche, ya que me imagino que usted y su esposo estaban a punto de irse a dormir pero la cosa es que necesito hablar urgentemente con Quinn_

_-Rachel- Judy sonrió –Sabes que me puedes llamar Judy, y pasa- entré a la casa –Quinn está en su habitación, ya sabes dónde está_

_-Gracias Seño-Judy- sonreí y me dirigí a la habitación de Quinn, toqué la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, volví a tocar y de nuevo nada; así que decidí abrir la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Quinn bailando y cantando por la habitación. Me recargué en la puerta y crucé mis brazos, mi sonrisa no podía estar más grande y a ratos soltaba una que otra risilla; no podía negar que se veía hermosa cuando actuaba así, daban ganas de… ¿besarla?_

_Quinn giró al ritmo de la canción y al verme se detuvo, estaba pálida, como si un muerto estuviera enfrente de ella._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó enojada_

_-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? He venido a verte_

_-¿A verme?- pausó y luego soltó una carcajada _

_-¡De qué te ríes!- le grité –Vine a verte porque no contestas ni mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes y por si fuera poco, me eliminaste de Facebook_

_-¡Es el apocalipsis! Llamen al cielo, Rachel Berry se preocupa por alguien que no se ella _

_-¡Qué te pasa!- la empujé, y después, al notar que tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, las sequé – ¡Yo me preocupo por ti!- volví a empujarla –Siempre lo he hecho- susurré mientras la miraba a los ojos, su mirada se clavaba en la mía, sus ojos reflejaban dolor, incredulidad, odio, y ¿amor?_

_-Claro, como pude olvidarlo –dijo Quinn con ironía – ¿Acaso te preocupas por defenderme cuando tu novio habla mal de mí? _

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Oh, ¿tienes amnesia o Alzheimer?- rió – ¿Acaso no recuerdas como esta misma mañana hablabas con él acerca de la mala influencia que era, de cómo lo único que quería era acercarme a ti para lastimarte y luego quedarme con él? _

_-Quinn…- traté de acercarme a ella, pero cada vez que daba un paso adelante, ella daba uno hacia atrás –Solo escúchame_

_-Yo no tengo nada que escuchar- me dijo seriamente –Vete, sal por la puerta y no vuelvas- me miraba con odio, con desprecio, con _asco_. _

_Negué con la cabeza –No me iré hasta que hablemos como personas civilizadas- suspiré –Esto es solo un error_

_-¿Qué no me oíste? He dicho que te vayas- me tomó del brazo fuertemente, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta –Vete, no quiero saber nada más de ti_

_-Quinn…- las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro –Por favor_

_Ella no me respondió, solo se dedicó a abrir la puerta y sacarme de su cuarto de un empujón, debido a la fuerza de ella, perdí el equilibrio y choqué contra un muro. Levante mi mirada una vez más, solo para encontrarme con una puerta cerrada. _

_Mi hombro me dolía debido al golpe, mi pierna estaba lastimada, por lo que cojeaba mientras bajaba las escaleras; me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando una mano en mi hombro me detuvo, di la vuelta para enfrentar al dueño de la mano y me encontré con la cálida y suave mirada de Judy Fabray._

_-Dale tiempo, no sabe lo que hace- dijo ella, me dio un suave apretón y volvió a subir las escaleras._

_Ya fuera de la casa y dentro de mi carro, di una última mirada a la venta que pertenecía al cuarto de Quinn, limpié las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos y emprendí mi camino de regreso a casa._

**Fin del Flashback**

Punto de Vista Quinn

Me encontraba en el techo de la escuela. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Fácil: moví la rejilla de ventilación del baño del segundo pisó y trepé hasta llegar aquí. Amaba este lugar, podía venir aquí y llorar sin que nadie me viera.

Encendí otro cigarro y me lo llevé a la boca, era lo único que me calmaba en estos momentos. La visita de Rachel la noche anterior había hecho que algo en mi interior se removiera, tal vez porque la decisión que había tomado no era la correcta, pero lo hecho está hecho. Verla llorar como ayer lo había hecho logró que sintiera asco conmigo misma, pero a la vez algo de satisfacción.

Suspiré y miré al cielo, había muchas nubes negras lo que significaba que no tardaría en llover. Me levanté de mi lugar y eché un vistazo a la gente que se encontraba debajo de mí, esos ilusos no sabían que los observaba, que podía criticarlos y juzgarlos sin que se dieran cuenta. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi observación, abrí el teléfono y sonreí al ver que tenía un mensaje de ella; desde que me levanté me estaba enviando mensajes, los cuales habían hecho que empezará mi día con una sonrisa.

Punto de Vista Rachel

Llevaba toda la mañana buscando a Quinn, no la encontré ni en los pasillos, ni en los baños, ni en ninguna de las clases que compartíamos. Ya era hora de receso y seguía sin tener señales de Quinn, me dirigí hacia la cafetería y me senté en la mesa del Glee Club; poco a poco los otros integrantes del Club comenzaron a llegar, Finn se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a contarme acerca del nuevo videojuego que se había comprado, yo solo asentía, tenía cosas más importantes en mi cabeza que el estúpido videojuego de mi estúpido novio. Un momento… ¿dije estúpido novio? Él no es estúpido.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vi a Quinn con su bandeja de comida parada enfrente de la mesa, los únicos lugares disponibles estaban a mi lado y enfrente de mí, noté como su sonrisa se transformó, sus ojos cálidos de hace un momento mostraban ira y frustración. Terminó sentándose en frente de mí, supongo que no quería tener contacto alguno conmigo.

Ninguna palabra fue intercambiaba, la tensión se sentía en el aire; todos nos observaban impacientes, ya que (por lo regular) estábamos pegadas como uña y mugre, pero en estos momentos yo "conversaba" con Finn y ella estaba ocupada mandándole mensajes a alguien; me ponía furiosa cada vez que leía un nuevo mensaje y sonreía, yo deseaba ser quien le provocará esas sonrisas.

Kurt me observaba detenidamente, y sintiendo mi desesperación preguntó –Ahora dinos Quinn, ¿con quién te mandas mensajes?- esa pregunta llamó la atención de toda la mesa, todos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que hacían, todos esperaban atentos la respuesta de Quinn

Quinn dejó de escribir y se sonrojó, volteó a ver las caras de todos, exceptuando la mía y dijo –A una amiga

-¿Qué yo sepa las "amigas"- Santana hizo comillas con sus manos- no dicen cosas que hacen que la otra se sonroje?

Quinn se sonrojó más, y comenzó a reír nerviosamente –No sé de qué hablas Santana- aclaró su garganta y continuó –Ella es solo una amiga, la conocí en el verano

-¿Así se dice ahora?- dijo Santana en forma de broma, la cual ganó un pequeño golpe cortesía de Quinn

No sé porque, pero sentí como algo se removió en mi interior, Quinn había conocido a alguien en el verano y nunca me lo dijo. Ambas habíamos estado hablando por teléfono y mandándonos mensajes y ni una sola vez se le ocurrió mencionar a esta chica.

Todos siguieron hostigando a Quinn con preguntas, ella miraba a todos lados, pero casualmente evitaba mirarme a mí.

Quinn se distrajo con la vibración de su celular, sonrió al ver el mensaje y alzó su vista. ¡Me estaba mirando! O eso pensé, ella se levantó de su asiento y empezó a correr hacia las puertas de la cafetería, donde, al llegar, abrazó a una hermosa castaña.

Solo una pregunta recorría por mi cabeza: ¿Quién rayos era esa chica?

* * *

**¿Quien sera la chica que abrazó a Quinn? Todo eso y más lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Previews del próximo capítulo:**

**1)  
**- ¿Y tú quien rayos eres?- dijo Rachel cuando mi acompañante y yo nos acercamos a la mesa

- Yo soy Diana Laura- extendió su mano, la cual fue ignorada por Rachel -Un gusto...

-Rachel- ella dijo de mala gana- y no puedo decir que el gusto es mío

**2)**

-¡Tranquilízate!

-¿Que me tranquilice?- ella bufó -¿Como quieres que me tranquilice cuando nunca me contaste de ella?

-¡Yo no te tengo que rendir cuentas! ¡Entiende por una maldita vez que no te quiero en mi vida!- le grité, y sin más me retire, sin mirar a atrás, sin ella a mi lado

* * *

**No me pertenece Glee.**


	4. Les Presento A

**Les Presento A...**

Punto de Vista Quinn

Todos me estaban bombardeando con preguntas acerca de mi "amiga", todos menos Rachel; ella solo pretendía hablar con Finn cuando en realidad me miraba discretamente, sabía que por su cabeza recorrían preguntas como: ¿Por qué no me dijo acerca de esta amiga? ¿Por qué me ignora?

Miraba a todos lados, excepto a donde ella se encontraba; la vibración de mi celular me distrajo de mis pensamientos, abrí el mensaje que acaba de llegarme, el cual decía: _Ya estoy aquí _

Sonreí y alcé mi vista, solo para encontrarme con Rachel enfrente mío, la cual sonrió cuando hicimos contacto visual, moví mí vista y después de unos segundo fue cuando la vi parada en la entrada de la cafetería, me levanté rápidamente y corrí a su encuentro, ya que estábamos frente a frente le di una gran sonrisa y la abracé.

-No puedo creer que este aquí- le dije al oído y sentí como tembló al escucharme y sentirme tan cerca

-Estoy aquí y vendría una y mil veces si todas esas veces me recibes así- dijo en mi oído y no pude evitar sonrojarme

Estuvimos abrazadas por unos cuantos segundos mas, los cuales para mi fueron eternos, me separe de ella y la tome de la mano para después decirle -Ven, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos

Punto de Vista Rachel

Después de que Quinn se lanzara a los brazos de esa "tipa", u estuvieran abrazadas por un buena rato, comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros, venían agarradas de la mano y Quinn tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás le había vista, al igual que su acompañante, la cual tenía un rostro hermoso, sus ojos eran grandes y color café claro, sus labios eran un poco grandes pero perfectos, estaba delgada y su cuerpo, a simple vista, se veía tonificado, era un poco más alta que Quinn, era simplemente hermosa (y ni yo lo podía negar).

Pero algo que no lograba comprender es ¿qué hacia Quinn con ella? ¿Y por qué sentía celos al verlas juntas?

Punto de Vista Quinn

Nos acercamos a la mesa y noté como todos nos observaban minuciosamente, Santana tenía una sonrisa que me decía "Ya sé que está pasando aquí"; Tina, Kurt y Mercedes nos miraban atentamente, supongo que trataban de averiguar quién era ella y que hacíamos juntas; Brittany y Mike simplemente sonrieron, los demás hombres miraban a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba a mi lado como si se tratara del último filete de carne que existiese en la tierra , pero la reacción que mas me sorprendió fue la de Rachel, ella estaba fulminándonos con la mirada.

-Muchachos, les presento a...- Estaba a punto de presentar a esta linda muchacha cuando la voz de Rachel me interrumpió

- ¿Y tú quien rayos eres?- dijo Rachel cuando mi acompañante y yo tomamos asiento en la mesa, debido a que nada mas había un lugar, ella tuvo que sentarse en mis piernas, lo cual no le agrado mucho a Rachel

- Yo soy Diana Laura- extendió su mano, la cual fue ignorada por Rachel -Un gusto...

-Rachel- ella dijo de mala gana- y no puedo decir que el gusto es mío

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver el comportamiento de Rachel, ella se caracterizaba por ser la primera en dar una calurosa bienvenida a la gente nueva; la tensión se sentía en el aire, y esta aumento más cuando Diana Laura paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Y dime Diana Laura, ¿cuándo conociste a Quinn?- Santana preguntó tratando de romper la tensión que se había formado entre Rachel y yo, pero creo que solo la empeoró.

-Nos conocimos en el verano- dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual no paso desapercibido

-Así que se conocieron en el verano- dijo Kurt - Pero mi pregunta es ¿cómo se conocieron exactamente?

-Fue en un concurso de karaoke- me sonrió y no pide evitar quedarme sin aliento -Yo iba a cantar "Take Me or Leave" con mi mejor amiga, pero a último minuto se negó a hacerlo y se fue- dijo con el seño fruncido -Pero aquí esta señorita- me dio un beso en la mejilla, ambas nos sonrojamos al ver cómo nos miraban los demás -Se ofreció a cantar conmigo. Y déjenme decirles que no canta nada mal

-¿Y ganaron?- preguntó Mercedes

Ambas asentimos con la cabeza

-Wow, déjame decirte que no creí que lo tuvieras en ti Quinn- dijo Puck, el cual estaba sentado a mi lado, en forma de broma

-¡Oye!- le grite y alcé mi puño izquierdo para darle un golpe, pero antes de que hiciera contacto, fue tomado por Diana Laura, la cual al tenerlo entre sus manos le dio un pequeño y suave beso, no pude evitar sonrojarme

La mesa coreo un "Aww's", pero todos se callaron cuando Rachel se levanto furiosa y rápidamente de la mesa, empezó su partida, pero no sin antes decirme un bajo y serio -Tenemos que hablar

Punto de Vista Rachel

Después de haberme retirado de la mesa, me dirigí al auditorio, era el único lugar en el cuál podía encontrar paz. Decidí hacer lo único que podía calmarme en este momento: cantar.

_(Rachel, __**Quinn, **__**Ambas**__)_

"_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Every day together always"_

Mientras cantaba Quinn se colaba a mis pensamientos, era algo que no podía evitar. No pude evitar recordar como siempre estábamos juntas, éramos como uña y mugre, donde quiera que ella estuviese yo estaba a su lado y viceversa.

"_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe _

_This could be the end" _

En verdad sentía que estaba perdiendo a mí mejor amiga, a menos de que ya la haya perdido.

"_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real, _

_Well I don't want to know" _

Todo esto era un desastre, tal vez si el último verano no hubiera pasado todo estaría bien, tal vez si me hubiera pasado más tiempo hablándole esto no habría pasado; me moría de curiosidad por saber que pasó, pero a la vez, no quería saber

"_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts" _

Vino a mi memoria la discusión que tuvimos ayer, recordaba cómo sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y dolor, como tuvo que sacarme a rastras de su habitación; y luego el día de hoy se la pasó ignorándome.

"_Our memories _

_They can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening" _

Recorrí el escenario mientras cantaba, esta canción era para Quinn y sólo para Quinn; y como si la hubiera invocado, Quinn apareció por la puerta lateral, volteé a verla y no pude evitar sonreír, pero ella no se inmutó

"_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry" _

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin permiso, no podía evitar que salieran cada vez que miraba a Quinn.

"_**Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts **_

_**Don't speak **_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**__" _

Me sorprendió cuando se unió a la canción y se acercó para cantar a mi lado, un duelo de miradas comenzó entre nosotras, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, al igual que en el aire había una mezcla de odio, dolor, dudas y amor.

"_**It's all ending **_

_**I gotta stop pretending who we are"**_

Ambas queríamos transmitir algo mediante la canción, la cual podía marcar el fin de nuestra amistad ó el principio de algo nuevo.

Ella se acercó a mí, tomó mis manos entre las suyas, hizo que diera una vuelta y luego se alejo de mí.

_**You and me **_

_**I can see us dying, are we?" **_

Comenzamos a andar en círculos, estábamos en lados opuestos. Ambas teníamos lágrimas en los ojos, yo podía sentir su dolor y ella el mío.

"_**Don't speak **_

_**I know just what you're saying **_

_**So please stop explaining **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**__(Noo, noo)"_

Nos volvimos a acercar y la tome de las manos, trataba de mandarle un mensaje con la mirada, solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

"_**Don't speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons **_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**__"_

Sacó sus manos de entre las mías fuertemente, me sentí dolida ante su acción, pero, aún con un nudo en la garganta, seguí cantando

"_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_"

"_**Don't speak**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**Don't speak**_"

Comenzamos a bailar juntas, yo imitaba sus movimientos y ella los míos, si cualquier persona entrara y nos viera cantando juntas, pensaría que todo estaba planeado. Sabía que la canción estaba por llegar a su fin, así que me acerqué a Quinn para que cantáramos juntas, para yo poder cantarle frente a frente lo que sentía.

"_**I know what you're thinking **_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**I know you're good**_

_**I know you're good**_

_**I know your real good**_"

"_Hush, hush, darling"_

Quedamos frente a frente, ambas si aliento, comenzamos a acercarnos, nuestros labios cada vez estaban más cerca, su vista se alternaba de mis labios a mis ojos, posé mis manos sobre sus hombros y nos empezamos a acercar más y más, podía sentir sus respiración en mi boca, solo un poco más y el espacio entre nosotras sería nulo, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

**La tensión y frustración entre ambas se siente en el aire, despues de una cancion tan emotiva no pudieron sentir ese "magnetismo" que las atraía cada vez que intentaban separarse. ¿Se besaran? ****Todo eso y más lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Preview del próximo capítulo:**

-¡Tranquilízate!

-¿Que me tranquilice?- ella bufó -¿Como quieres que me tranquilice cuando nunca me contaste de ella?

-¡Yo no te tengo que rendir cuentas! ¡Entiende por una maldita vez que no te quiero en mi vida!- le grité, y sin más me retire, sin mirar a atrás, sin ella a mi lado

* * *

**No me pertenece Glee ni las canciones utilizadas **


	5. Reacciones

**Reacciones**

Punto de Vista Quinn

Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que interactué con Rachel, al parecer le había quedado claro el mensaje

Me encontraba en mi locker guardando mis cosas, cuando unas manos cubrieron mis ojos

-¿Quién soy?- dijo la dueña de la voz

-Mmm…- me hice la pensativa -¿La Madre Teresa de Calcuta?- no recibí respuesta, pero si un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Oye!- dije mientras me sobaba el lugar del golpe- Me dolió

Ella tenía el seño fruncido, empecé a hacer caras para hacerla reír, no funcionaba. Mordí mi labio inferior y vi como sus ojos me veían con atención, empecé a acercarme seductoramente; para quien pasara cerca, parecería que la iba a besar, eso era lo que pretendía. Ella empezó a acercarse a mí, y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, cambie de dirección y le susurré en el oído –Hola

-Hola- ella dijo en un suspiro

Yo le sonreí y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando alguien chocó contra mí, provocando que tumbara a Diana Laura, en otro momento me hubiera puesto nerviosa de haber caído encima de ella, con nuestros cuerpos ejerciendo presión entre sí, pero ahora me encontraba tan furiosa que me levanté rápidamente para enfrentar a la persona que había causado esto. Se notaba que Dios, Budha, Alá, el karma, Elvis Presley o cualquier fuerza del universo existente no estaban de mi lado. Pues como no, Rachel Berry en todo su esplendor y gloria fue estaba parada frente a mí, lanzando disculpas a mil por hora, pero sin mirarme a la cara.

-Lo-lo siento mucho- dijo ella de nuevo, alzó la vista y ahí fue cuando me percaté que tenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados, al igual que unas ojeras que se podrían notar a kilómetros de distancia, su mirada carecía de esa chispa de la cual…mejor no voy a esas cosas

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas Manhands!- le grité

-Lo siento Quinn- una lágrima muda recorrió su mejilla

Iba a decir algo más pero la mano de Diana Laura sobre mi hombro impidió que le dijera algo

-Ya déjala Quinn- me dijo suavemente- Ya se disculpó por haber chocado contra nosotras- volteó hacia Rachel, quien seguía disculpándose -Rachel, no tienes porque disculparte, fue un error, cualquiera lo comete- sonrió y tomó mi mano- Vámonos Quinn, vamos tarde a clases

No pude evitar mirar por mi hombro y ver como Rachel seguí ahí parada, con la mirada perdida; nuestras miradas conectaron, ella sonrió levemente, pero desapareció cuando le mande una de esas miradas que matan. Diana Laura sintió que mi atención estaba en otra parte, así que jaló mi mano y me guió al salón de Español, una de las varias clases que compartíamos.

No pude concentrarme en lo que iba de clase, y para rematar con broche de oro Diana Laura tenía su mano en mi pierna, la cual comenzó a mover hacia arriba y abajo, volteé a verla, pero ella estaba concentrada en la clase, al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a relajarme, y no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que salió de mi boca

Diana Laura volteó a verme y me dijo en un susurro para no llamar la atención del profesor -¿Estás bien?

Yo solo pude asentir, no confiaba en las palabras (o sonidos) que podrían salir de mi boca, mis mejillas estaban rojas, de ese rojo que llamaría la atención de un toro que se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Quinn?- su voz me sacó nuevamente de mis pensamientos –Estás roja- puso su mano en mi frente –Y estás hirviendo

-Estoy bien- dije con un hilo de voz

-Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería- levantó su mano para llamar la atención del profesor- Profesor Schuester Quinn no se siente muy bien, iré a llevarla a la enfermería- no dejó que el profesor contestara, solo me levantó de mi asiento, salimos del salón y nos pusimos rumbo a la enfermería

Punto de Vista Rachel

Dos días. Dos días fueron los que tuvieron que pasar para que volviéramos a tener contacto alguno. Y pasó un año para que volviera a llamarme _Manhands_, algo que, entre lágrimas, prometió que nunca volvería a hacer. No pude evitar mirar mis manos, no eran manos de hombre ¿o sí?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya encerrada en este baño? No sabía con certeza, había perdido la cuenta después de la tercera hora. Me sorprendía que nadie acudía a este baño, tal vez porque se rumoraba que aquí fue donde la Coach Sylvester mató a la enfermera de hace 2 años, obviamente yo nunca creía el rumor, la enfermera Ruth salió de la escuela debido a su vejez

Sonó la campana, supongo que era hora del almuerzo. Me paré de mi lugar y no pude evitar sentirme un poco mareada, me dolía la cabeza (tal vez de tanto llorar) y me ardían los ojos; me observé en el espejo y por primera vez vi como es brillo que caracterizaba a mis ojos ya no estaba.

Patética. Esa era la palabra que me describía con certeza en estos momentos. Era patética por estar llorando en este baño desde hace no sé cuantas horas; patética por llorarle a una persona, a la cual al parecer ya no le importaba nada; patética por haber estado llorando, de esta misma manera, desde hace 2 noches.

Me sentía frustrada, enojada conmigo misma, no podía culpar a nadie, solo a mí. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a tararear una canción que quedaba con el momento, no lo podía evitar, cantaba cuando estaba triste.

"_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone"_

Las lágrimas que hace unos momentos eran de frustración se transformaron a unas de tristeza, era inevitable, era inevitable llorar por alguien que ni siquiera me daba la hora del día.

"_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain"_

Mi voz empezó a aumentar en volumen, lo que antes era un susurro ahora era algo con poder.

"_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me"_

Me preguntaba si alguien podia escucharme desde afuera, si alguien pasaba por el baño y se preguntaba "_¿Quién está cantando?"_, me preguntaba si Quinn pasaba cerca y me escuchaba…

"_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone"_

…Quinn. Siempre mis pensamientos regresaban a ella; era inevitable, desde hace varios años era inevitable dejar de pensar en Quinn, era inevitable ofrecerle mi amistad una y otra vez aunque fuera rechazada.

"_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me"_

"_I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground"_

"_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know_

_Is that you're keeping me down_

_You're keeping me down"_

"_You're on to me, on to me and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long"_

Terminé la canción con los ojos cerrados, y como no, siempre aparecía ella. Quinn en su época de porrista. Quinn diciéndome Manhands o cualquier otro nombre que se sacaba de la manga. Quinn tirándome un slushie. Quinn embarazada. Quinn cantando. Quinn en el baile de promoción. Quinn dándome una cachetada. Quinn llorando. Quinn disculpándose. Quinn aceptando ser mi amiga. Quinn en mi casa mientras estábamos en una de nuestras pijamadas. Quinn defendiéndome de la gente. Quinn con un nuevo look. Quinn bailando en su cuarto. Quinn gritándome. Quinn ignorándome. Quinn sonriéndole a Diana Laura. Quinn cantando conmigo en el auditorio. Quinn cerca de mí. Quinn y su respiración fusionándose con la mía. Quinn llamándome de nuevo Manhands. Quinn, Quinn, y Quinn.

No pude evitarlo, no era consciente de mis acciones, solo sentía como el vidrio del espejo se rompía en mil pedazos al entrar contacto con él. Sentí dolor, sentí alivio.

La sangre recorría por mis nudillos y no pude evitar el "¡Maldición!" que salió de mi boca, tomé un poco de papel y presioné la herida para evitar que saliera más sangre, salí del baño y miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo, checando que no hubiera nadie, corrí a la enfermería.

Menuda sorpresa me llevé al llegar, y ver que había alguien más ahí.

* * *

**¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado en el auditorio? ¿Por qué Diana Laura provoca eso en Quinn? ¿Quien estaba en la enfermería? y lo más importante ¿Qué le pasa a Rachel?**

**¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

* * *

**Preview del próximo capítulo:**

-¡Tranquilízate!

-¿Que me tranquilice?- ella bufó -¿Como quieres que me tranquilice cuando nunca me contaste de ella?

-¡Yo no te tengo que rendir cuentas! ¡Entiende por una maldita vez que no te quiero en mi vida!- le grité, y sin más me retire, sin mirar a atrás, sin ella a mi lado

* * *

**Canción: Gravity-Sara Bareilles**

**No me pertenece Glee ni las canciones utilizadas**


	6. Golpes

**Golpes**

Punto de Vista Rachel

**Flashback**

"Hush, hush, darling_"_

_Quedamos frente a frente, ambas si aliento, comenzamos a acercarnos, nuestros labios cada vez estaban más cerca, su vista se alternaba de mis labios a mis ojos, posé mis manos sobre sus hombros y nos empezamos a acercar más y más, podía sentir sus respiración en mi boca, solo un poco más y el espacio entre nosotras sería nulo, era ahora o nunca._

_Aplausos. Un conjunto de aplausos fue lo que tomo para que nos separáramos, esos aplausos que provenían de todo el Glee Club. No sabíamos en qué momento habían llegado, no sabíamos que habían estado ahí todo este tiempo, y no nos podíamos imaginar que hubiera pasado entre nosotras si esos aplausos no hubieran sucedido._

_-Muy buen trabajo chicas- dijo el Señor Schue muy entusiasmado –Me pareció increíble como transmitieron la canción, cualquier otra persona pensaría que en realidad ustedes están peleando_

_-La verdad Señor Schue es que…- no pude continuar ya que Quinn me interrumpió_

_-Ese era el punto, queríamos hacer creer a las personas que ese era el caso- sonrío falsamente- La verdad es que nos sorprende que estuvieran aquí, ya que faltaban agregar unos detalles a la canción. Por eso no la habíamos presentado antes_

_Mentira. Todo lo que dijo Quinn fueron mentiras, que al parecer todo el mundo se trago, que ilusos._

_-Bueno chicas, ¿qué les parecería si ustedes hicieran el dueto en las Seccionales?- dijo el Señor Schue y luego miró al resto del Glee Club -¿Qué les parece chicos?- todos asintieron y dijeron que sí, unos comentaban lo realista que se vio el número mientras que otros discutían quien fue la mejor en el dueto, bueno todos menos Finn, el cual tenía una cara de ¿enojo?_

_-Yo no estoy de acuerdo Señor Schue- dijo Finn –Creo que Rachel y yo deberíamos tener el dueto, siempre ganamos y-_

_-Finnepto- interrumpió Santana- ¿No recuerdas que por tu culpa perdimos las Nacionales?- el resto del Club asintió, pero Finn solo negó con la cabeza_

_-Eso no es cierto, fue culpa de Rachel ella me beso, ¿qué no lo recuerdan?- dijo tratándose de zafarse de la situación. Que idiota es… ¿recuérdenme por qué ando con él?_

_-¡Finn!- le grité enojada -¡Yo no te bese! ¡Tú me besaste a mí!_

_-Estás diciendo mentiras cariño, creo que te cantar las canciones de esos horribles musicales que tanto te gustan ya están pasando factura_

_Todo mundo se quedó callado al oír las palabras de Finn, escuché como Santana dijo "Idiota" por lo bajo, yo solo tenía los ojos cerrados y mientras empezaba a contar hasta 10_

_1_

_2_

_Es un idiota_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_¿Por qué estoy con él?_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_Interrumpió mi casi beso con Quinn…10…Un momento, ¿qué? _

_Cuando volví a abrir los ojos todos se habían ido, excepto Quinn, ella estaba sentada en el escenario, tal vez me estaba esperando…_

_-Tenemos que hablar- le dije seriamente mientras me sentaba a su lado_

_Ella no respondió, solo se movió de lugar, de manera que quedáramos separadas._

_-Quinn…- suspiré –No sé qué es lo que nos está pasando, no sé en qué momento empezamos a separarnos- me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué a ella –Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderte- tomé su mano, pero ella la retiro rápidamente –Quinn, por favor_

_Ella se levantó y fue al otro lado del escenario -¿Sabes que lo que más me dolió no fue que no me defendieras, sino que te quedaras callada mientras asentías a lo que dijo Finn?_

_-Quinn yo…_

_-¡Cállate!- gritó mientras se acercó a mí –No tienes ningún derecho a disculparte, ahora veo que sigues siendo la misma estúpida y egoísta Rachel Berry de hace dos años, la cual solo se preocupa por ella misma y por su estúpido novio- dijo con veneno_

_Las lágrimas salían sin control, no podía evitar sentirme mal, más porque sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto._

_-¡Deja de llorar! Tu perdiste ese derecho –hizo una pausa y me miró directamente a los ojos –Tú para mí estás muerta, tu para mí no eres nadie, solamente una estúpida que va por la vida creyendo que todo mundo se tirará a sus pies_

Punto de Vista Quinn

_-¡Deja de llorar! Tu perdiste ese derecho –hice una pausa y la miré directamente a los ojos –Tú para mí estás muerta, tu para mí no eres nadie, solamente una estúpida que va por la vida creyendo que todo mundo se tirará a sus pies_

_No me esperaba lo que venía después, no me esperaba el contacto de su mano con mi mejilla_

_-¡Qué te pasa!- le grité mientras sobaba mi mejilla_

_-¿Que qué me pasa?- sus ojos ya habían cambiado, la tristeza y el dolor que estaban ahí hace unos segundos cambiaron por odio y rabia –Lo que me pasa es que mi mejor amiga, o he de decir ex-mejor amiga, se la ha pasado tratándome con basura en estos últimos dos días, lo que me pasa es que la del problema no soy solamente yo, si no que tú también eres la del problema- me señaló con su dedo índice y comenzó a picarme con él en el pecho –Mi problema es que eres tú la estúpida que solamente piensa en sí misma, que a las primeras de cambio abandona a la gente que supuestamente ama…- _

_-¡Tranquilízate!- le grite interrumpiéndola, no podía dejar que siguiera, todo lo que decía era verdad, yo la estaba lastimando si se suponía que yo la amaba_

_-¿Que me tranquilice?- ella bufó -¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando nunca me contaste de ella? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me estas ignorando? ¿Cómo eh? ¡Haber, dime tú que lo sabes todo!_

_-¡Yo no te tengo que rendir cuentas! ¡Entiende por una maldita vez que no te quiero en mi vida!- le grité, y sin más me retire, sin mirar a atrás, sin ella a mi lado_

**Fin del Flashback**

Punto de Vista Rachel

-¿Noah?- dije al ver a nada más ni nada menos que a Noah Puckerman recostado en una de las camillas de la enfermería con lo que parecía ser un brazo roto -¿Qué te paso?

-Nada mi sexy judía- me dijo con media sonrisa en la cara, para cualquier hubiera pasado desapercibido que Noah estaba ocultando algo, pero obviamente yo lo podía distinguir; el caso es que cuando Noah miente a cada rato se anda lamiendo los labios (cosa que estaba haciendo en este momento) y curiosamente pequeñas gotitas de sudor salían de una de sus cejas (nadie sabe la razón de eso, aún)

-Noah…- volví a insistir

El suspiró y miraba a todos lados menos a donde yo estaba –Fue Finn

Solté un suspiro de alivio…un momento…¿dijo que fue Finn?

-¿Qué?- dije con el ceño fruncido

-Fue una idiotez…

-Noah…

-De acuerdo, pero yo no te dije nada, ¿entendido?- espero a que yo asintiera para continuar –Bueno, después de que Finn dijera esas cosas de ti en el auditorio decidí enfrentarlo…

* * *

**¿Puck en la enfermería? ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Puck terminara con un brazo roto? ¿Qué hay entre Diana Laura y Quinn?**

**Todas esas preguntas serán resueltas en los siguientes capítulos**

**Glee no me pertenece**


	7. Amigos

**Amigos**

Punto de Vista Puck

**Flashback**

_¡Qué idiota! No sé cómo Rachel sigue con él, no es que la quiera para mí…aunque debo admitir que Rachel es una judía muy sexy…Pero volviendo al tema, lo que hizo Finn estuvo mal, así que decidí enseñarle una lección._

_-¡Hey Hudson!- le grité al ver como vagaba por los pasillos_

_-Hey Puck, ¿qué...- no lo deje terminar, ya que le di un buen golpe en la cara -¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo mientras sobaba su mandíbula_

_-Eso es para que aprendas a tratar a las mujeres y comportante como un hombre- me di la vuelta para irme, pero fui detenido por su enorme mano en mi hombro -¿Qué? – no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ya que me aventó con toda su fuerza a los lockers._

_Una ola de dolor empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, traté de levantarme, pero al hacer fuerza, me dolió mi brazo derecho. Volví a intentarlo, pero el dolor fue mayor. Cuando logré levantarme, empecé a buscar a Finn, pero como el gran cobarde que es, no se encontraba a mi vista. Me dirigí a la enfermería, ya que estaba seguro de que mi brazo estaba roto…_

**Fin del Flashback**

Punto de Vista Rachel

-…Y por eso estoy aquí- me dijo Noah

Estaba…enojada, furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía Finn Hudson a tratar así a mi mejor amigo? Así es, Noah Puckerman es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en pañales, ya que mi papá Hiram y su mamá Ruth fueron a la misma universidad.

No le respondía a Noah, solo fui a que la enfermera curara mi mano, lo cual fue bastante rápido (ya que no hacía más que apurarle). Cuando mi mano ya estaba vendada, salí de la enfermería, ignorando los llamados de Noah, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Después de unos minutos de andar vagando por la escuela, encontré a mi víctima "Finn Hudson"

-Hola Rach- dijo mientras trataba de dar un beso en los labios, el cual yo evite, haciendo que este fuera en la mejilla -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa?- le dije entre dientes -¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-¿De qué hablas Rach?-

-¡De cómo le rompiste un brazo a Noah!

-¿Noah? No conozco a ningún Noah

-Puck

-Ah… ¿te refieres a ese idiota? Le di lo que se merecía

-¡Eres un idiota!- le dije enojada, el iba a hablar pero solo alcé mi mano para impedir que lo hiciera –No tienes derecho a hablar, es momento de que yo hable y tu escuches. Ya estoy cansada de cómo te comportas conmigo, cansada de que siempre piensas en ti, que pienses que todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti. Odio que me eches la culpa de tus acciones, de que me trates como una basura, de que prefieras tus estúpidos videojuegos y tu estúpido futbol americano a estar conmigo- tomé aire- ¿Y sabes qué? Terminamos

-Rach, puedo cambiar- me dijo con su cara de perro abandonado

-Tuviste tantas oportunidades pero las desaprovechaste, no vuelvas a hablarme, no me miras, olvida todo de mí, porque yo al fin soy libre- me tomó del brazo para que no me marchara, así que hice lo único que tenía en mente…

-Ouch- dijo mientras sobaba su mejilla

-Es para que me recuerdes- le sonreí y me marché, dejando al idiota de mi ex-novio detrás de mí.

Era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva yo. ¿Me pregunto si ahora que dejé a Finn Quinn querrá estar conmigo?...Ese pensamiento hizo que me parara abruptamente, chocando con un cuerpo.

-Debemos de dejar de vernos así- dijo la persona que menos quería ver en este momento

-Diana Laura- dije entre dientes –Siento haber chocado contigo

-No hay problema, pero déjame decirte que tuviste suerte de que Quinn no estuviera aquí, creo que no habría podido detenerla esta vez- me dijo con un sonrisa en la cara, ugh…tenía ganas de golpearla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que ella no dijo esas cosas por hacer una maldad, sino porque era la verdad.

-¿Y Quinn?- dije de la nada –Es que como ahora tu y ella siempre están juntas…

-Se sintió mal- dijo con el seño fruncido

-Oh…- dije en un suspiro -Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad para que hablemos

-Claro, dime que necesitas- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Mira Diana Laura, te seré directa- empecé a decir con seriedad- Puedes bailar con Quinn, cantar con ella, hablar con ella, hacer todo lo que quieras, pero nunca vas a lograr ser su mejor amiga

-¿Y quién dice que solo quiero ser eso?- me dio una última sonrisa y se marchó, dejándome con millones de dudas rondando en mi cabeza

Punto de Vista Quinn

4:00 pm. Esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj que estaba sobre uno de mis buros. Llevaba más de 5 horas encerrada en mi habitación, yo sola con mis pensamientos; bueno, también estaba el sonido de la televisión haciéndome compañía. La verdad es que me estaba volviendo loca, no paraba de repetir los acontecimientos del día de hoy en mi cabeza.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación, yo dije un pequeño "Adelante", y no pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara al ver quien había venido a visitarme

-Hola- me dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Mejor- le sonreí -¿Y a que debo la visita de esta hermosa dama?

Ella rió y alzó una ceja -¿Hermosa dama?

-Claro, tú eres la damisela en apuros

-¿Y quién eres tú?- dijo mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado

-Podría ser…un caballero de la mesa redonda- ambas volvimos a reír y caímos en un silencio cómodo, de esos que se tienen cuando estas con una persona y no necesitas decir nada.

No supe cómo, pero su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho, yo jugaba con su cabello. Ambas estábamos concentradas en el programa de TV que estaba en ese momento, el cual era Grey's Anatomy.

-¿Quinn?- dijo sin quitar la vista de la televisión

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo suavemente

-Claro

-Bueno, tú…-suspiró -¿Crees que me dejen entrar al Glee Club?

Eso inmediatamente puso una sonrisa en mi rostro, la idea de poder pasar más tiempo con Diana Laura era increíble.

-¡Por supuesto!- le dije mientras la abrazaba –Puedes venir mañana, ya que tenemos reunión en la mañana

-Si

-Perfecto

Dejamos la plática y volvimos a ver la tele, después de un rato, ambas nos quedamos dormidas. Ella con su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos sobre mi abdomen, y yo con mi cabeza sobre la suya y mis brazos alrededor suyo.

* * *

**¡Rachel rompió con Finn! ¿Qué pasará entre Diana Laura y Quinn? ¿Se quedará Finn con los brazos cruzados? **

**Proximamente: ¡Diana Laura entra al Glee Club!**

**Espero les guste el capítulo. **

**No me pertenece Glee**


	8. Glee Club I

**Glee Club I**

Punto de Vista Rachel

No había podido dormir en toda la noche ya que las palabras de Diana Laura resonaban en mi cabeza… _"¿Y quién dice que solo quiero ser eso?" _¿A qué se refería? ¿Estaba diciendo que le gustaba Quinn?

Suspiré, esto no podía estar pasando. Cuatro días, ese fue el tiempo que tomó para que mi amistad con Quinn se destruyera.

Me levanté de la cama, con el mismo ánimo que he tenido en esos cuatro días; al menos tenía al Glee Club, algo que esperaba me levantará el ánimo. Que equivocada estaba.

Punto de Vista Quinn

Debido a que ambas nos quedamos dormidas, Diana Laura se tuvo que quedar aquí, ya que ella vivía un poco lejos.

Le había prestado una muda de ropa, y mientras yo me cambiaba ella se metió a bañar.

Cuando estaba por salir de mi habitación para darle privacidad, escuché la voz de un ángel.

"_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more"_

Me empecé a guiar por el sonido, y me sorprendí al ver que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de mi baño. Ya había escuchado una o dos veces como cantaba, pero nunca me imaginé que lo hiciera tan bien, su voz era perfecta… No me di cuenta que estaba recargada sobre la puerta con los ojos cerrados, solo sentí como caía de espaldas.

-Ouch- me quejé un poco

-¡Quinn! ¿Estás bien?- me dijo Diana Laura al verme tirada en el suelo

-Sí, estoy bien –dije mientras me levantaba, y mientras lo hacía, me di cuenta de que el cuerpo de Diana Laura estaba cubierto por una pequeña toalla, la cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. No pude evitar como mis ojos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, empezando desde sus esculturales piernas y terminando en su hermoso rostro. No puede evitar sonrojarme al ver que me estaba mirando. –Lo-lo si-siento- comencé a titubear –Voy a…- no confiaba en mi voz, así que solo le hice la señal de que iba a salir, a lo cual ella asintió.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, lo cual fue una muy mala idea, ya que la imagen del cuerpo de Diana Laura cubierto por una diminuta toalla no dejaba de aparecer en mi mente. No sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, o tal vez lo hacía pero no quería aceptarlo

-Quinn estoy lista- dijo Diana Laura ya completamente vestida; como pasó en el baño, no pude evitar como mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo, mi ropa le quedaba bastante bien -¿Quinn?

Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, y no pude evitar sonrojarme –Si, vámonos

Punto de Vista Rachel

Al entrar al salón de coro no pude evitar sentirme en paz. Me dirigí a mi lugar de siempre: en medio hasta adelante. Observé como mis compañeros empezaron a entrar, primero entraron Brittany y Santana mano en mano, después entraron Tina, Mercedes, Blaine y Kurt hablando (creo yo) de lo que estaba de moda, Puck y Mike venían detrás de ellos, y por alguna extraña razón, ambos veían a Tina con ¿amor?, luego entraron Rory, Sugar y Artie hablando animadamente, o más bien Sugar hablando animadamente mientras Rory y Artie asentían a todo lo que ella decía, y al final venia Finn, que al verme sonrió y corrió a sentarse a mi lado.

Cuando todos tomaron asiento me di cuenta de que Quinn no estaba en el salón de coro, estaba a punto de preguntarle a alguno de los chicos si la habían visto cuando Finn empezó a hablarme

-Oye Rach, ¿ya se te pasó el enojo? Porque creo que deberíamos volver, porque no hay nadie mejor que yo para ti

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Quinn y Diana Laura entraron al salón, ambas riendo y sonriendo. Genial, lo único que me faltaba

-¿Qué dices Rachel? Te perdono por lo que dijiste ayer y después de que busques la forma de compensármelo, volvemos- dijo con media sonrisa en la cara, algo que supongo yo él creía sexy, pero en realidad causaba nauseas

Juró que escuche como Quinn dijo debajo de su aliento "Que idiota" cuando pasó por su lado, pero antes de que pudiera enfrentarla, el Sr. Schue entró al salón. Tarde, como siempre.

-Veo que hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo- dijo el Sr. Schue mientras veía a Diana Laura -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Diana Laura- ella dijo tímidamente, ya que toda la atención estaba focalizada en ella

-Bienvenida al Glee Club, yo soy el Sr. Schue- dijo sonriente- Normalmente pedimos que la gente nueva tenga una audición, pero Quinn me comentó que cantabas muy bien y de hecho me enseño un video, por lo que no será necesario que audiciones

-Gracias Sr. Schue- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Bien muchachos, esta semana todos van a cantar una canción- algunos se quejaron mientras otros celebraron- Cada canción va a ser dirigida a alguien de este salón, ustedes no lo erigirán, el destino lo hará- de la nada sacó un sombrero –En este sombrero están los nombres de cada uno de ustedes, cada quien pasará a tomar un nombre y le cantará a dicha persona, pero no pueden decir para quien es

-¿Cuál es el punto Sr. Schue?- preguntó Artie

-Van a expresar sus sentimientos, y al final de la clase le dirán a esa persona el porqué de la canción. ¿Quién pasa primero?

Como siempre, yo fui la primera y la única en levantar la mano. No porque estuviera ansiosa por participar en la actividad, sino porque quería alejarme de Finn lo más rápido posible.

-Rachel, creo que deberías dejar que los otros participen- dijo el Sr. Schue con el seño fruncido

¿En serio me dijo eso? No es como si todos se estuvieran peleando por pasar

Escuché risas a mi alrededor, y entonces me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Ignore a todos y metí la mano en el sombrero, lo único que pensaba era _"Que no sea Finn" _una y otra vez. Tomé el papel y lo abrí…maldito karma. El nombre de Finn aparecía en letra grande frente a mí, doble el papel y lo puse a un lado del sombrero, para luego pararme en el centro, enfrente de todos.

-No será necesario que adivinen para quien es esta canción- dije antes de comenzar a cantar

"_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_You're saying this is it, I've had enough_

_I'm just like We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?"_

Inmediatamente todos supieron que le estaba cantando a Finn.

"_But when you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me_

_Remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you"_

Me senté a su lado y le empecé a cantar frente a frente.

"_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"_

Me levanté del asiento y empecé a recorrer el salón

_Like ever..._

"_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights at me_

_Falling for a screaming that I'm right_

_And you hide away and find your piece of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine"_

Levanté a Brittany y a Tina de sus asientos para que empezaran a cantar conmigo. Brittany no le cantaba a nadie en particular, pero curiosamente Tina miraba a Mike.

"_Oooh you called me up again tonight_

_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"_

"_I used to think that we were forever ever ever_

_And I used to say never say never"_

"_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And i'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_Like we are never getting back together, like ever"_

Comencé a moverme como si el estuviera diciendo las cosas, fue muy divertido.

"_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"_

En estos momentos Finn estaba completamente rojo, no estaba segura si era de vergüenza o de enojo.

"_Not getting back together, we_

_Oh, getting back together"_

"_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"_

Terminé la canción mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Todo el salón estaba en silencio, supongo porque todos estaban ansiosos por ver que pasaría.

Finn se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, pateó las sillas que se encontraban en su camino, y salió de la habitación, no sin antes decir -¿Por qué eres tan insensible?

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, ¿cómo se atreve a llamarme insensible? ¿Qué no se ha visto a un espejo?

-Rachel, creo que eso fue una falta de respeto hacia Finn- dijo el Sr. Schue cuando me senté en mi lugar, como siempre el solo defendía a Finn, creo que él tenía un pequeño enamoramiento en el Quarterback.

Resoplé –Lo siento Sr. Schue- lo único que sentía era lástima por su idiotez, creo que la Coach Sylvester tenía razón, el uso de los chalecos afecta su cerebro.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los demás y cantaron las siguientes canciones:

-Puck cantó _The Reason,_ y curiosamente se la pasó mirando a Tina durante toda la canción

-Mercedes cantó _How Will I Know_, y fue obvio que le cantaba a Sam

-Brittany cantó _I Believe In Love_, y vi como Santana no pudo evitar llorar un poco

-Mike cantó _Hold On,_ y debo admitir que no la canto tan mal

-Blaine cantó _Home_, algo que le quedó como anillo al dedo

-Artie cantó _Boyfriend_ con la ayuda de Blaine, y no estoy segura si era para Sugar o para Brittany, pero de lo que estaba segura era que Santana estaba furiosa

-Santana fue la siguiente y cantó _Let It Roll_, claramente era para Artie

-Kurt cantó _Boss Of Me_, que, aunque no era su estilo, no salió tan mal

-Rory cantó _Country Strong_, sin comentarios

-Sugar cantó _If I´m Just A Friend_ mirando a Brittany a los ojos, que raro.

-Tina cantó una hermosa rendición de _I´m Gonna Find Another You_, y ahora estaba segura de que algo había pasado entre Mike y ella

-Sam cantó _I'll Be There For You, _la cual ganó un gran aplauso, porque ¿a quién no le gusta _Friends_?

Solo faltaban Diana Laura y Quinn por pasar, ya que Finn no estaba. Diana Laura se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba el sombrero, metí la mano, saco un papelito y sonrío.

Se dirigió a donde estaba la banda y tomó una guitarra acústica.

Maldita. Esos eran mis celos hablando, no le bastaba robarme a _mi _Quinn, sino que también resulta que iba a robarse al Glee Club.

Empezó a cantar y juro que casi me desmayo.

* * *

**¡Rache tiene CELOS! **

**Próximo Capítulo: Diana Laura hipnotiza al Club con su canción y Quinn los impacta a todos con la suya. **

**Spoiler: Quinn besa a alguien**

* * *

**Gracias por sus Reviews y Comentarios.**

**No me pertenece Glee ni las canciones utilizadas.**


	9. Glee Club II-Confesiones

**Glee Club II/Confesiones**

Punto de Vista Quinn

Solo faltábamos Diana Laura y yo por pasar, ya que Finn no estaba. Diana Laura se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba el sombrero, metió la mano, saco un papelito y me sonrío; algo que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría de la gente.

Se dirigió a donde estaba la banda y tomó una guitarra acústica. Después comenzó a tocar; reconocí la canción de inmediato, era de Jen Foster, mi cantante favorita.

"_Woke up from reality _

_In a day dream where_

_I was at one with you_

_This harmless little fantasy_

_Is such a magic healing_

_Pushing for me_

_Cause you are like ice cream_

_With chocolate fudge, cherry's and whipped cream"_

Estaba con la boca abierta, ¡la canción le quedaba como anillo al dedo!

"_Baby I like you, baby I like you_

_Tripped out into a new day_

_Right into the doorway _

_You make me slap happy_

_Smack down from the ground_

_Laughing rolling all around_

_Is this dream really happening? _

_Cause you are like sunshine_

_You tickle me with your fingers of warmth"_

Comenzó a moverse por la habitación, después hizo una seña de que la siguiéramos. Todos nos paramos e hicimos una fila detrás de ella, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta que daba hacia el auditorio, y cuando la abrieron ella subió al escenario y los demás nos dirigimos debajo del escenario y nos pararnos frente a ella, todos estaban gritando como locos y uno que otro coreaba la canción.

"_Oh baby I like you, baby I like you"_

Mi corazón se aceleró al ver como apuntaba hacia a mí, tal vez era porque le caía bien o ¿será que…? No lo creo, ¿o sí?

"_Checked out into reality_

_From such a deep sleep_

_Where I'm always with you _

_Free falling through the clouds _

_Stand dizzy floating down_

_I can dream"_

Nuestras miradas conectaron y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro.

Santana me dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas y dijo "Algo obvia, ¿no crees?" Me sonrojé y ella solo rodo los ojos. "Creo que al hobbit no le gusta que toda la atención este sobre Diana Laura"

Busqué a Rachel y me di cuenta que no estaba junto con nosotros, volteé mi cabeza y me di cuenta que estaba sentada en una de las butacas con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido; juro que si las miradas mataran, Diana Laura y yo estaríamos más que muertas.

"_Baby I like you, baby I like you"_

_Baby I like you. "_

Terminó la canción y todos le aplaudieron.

-Diana Laura eso estuvo…- el Sr. Schue comenzó a decir

-Regular- dijo Rachel, interrumpiendo las palabras del Sr. Schue y sorprendiéndonos a todos

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Diana Laura con el seño fruncido

-En primera- se paró de su lugar –esa canción no es para tu tono de voz, en segunda creo que es muy irresponsable de tu parte sacarnos del salón y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos para llegar hasta acá mientras otros tienen clase- puso sus manos en su cadera- Aparte creo que no tienes el suficiente talento musical como para entrar al Club, y otra cosa, no te necesitamos. Ya estamos completos

Todos estábamos sorprendidos, Rachel fue la que nos convenció a todos de darle una oportunidad a Sugar, la cual no tenía (o más bien dicho tiene) una gran voz.

Volteé a ver a Diana Laura, ella estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpida por el Sr. Schue –Rachel, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, por eso creo que mereces un castigo. Estas suspendida del Glee Club hasta nuevo aviso- negó con la cabeza- Me decepcionas Rachel, se supone que tú eres la capitana, debería de aprender de Finn

-¿Disculpe? ¿Me está suspendiendo por decir la verdad, cuando nunca le dijo nada a mis compañeros cuando se burlaban de mí? Aparte pone al inepto de Finn como ejemplo, el cual nunca ha hecho nada por este club, el cual cuando hay problemas se larga y nos deja por nuestra cuenta, el cual toma los logros de los demás y se los apropia, asiéndose el "héroe"- hizo comillas con sus manos al decir la última palabra- Otra cosa Sr. Schue, usted es un incompetente que deja todo al último momento, que nunca toma en cuenta mi opinión o solo la usa para insultarme, usted ni una sola vez a puesto en su lugar a los demás, puede que en su época haya sido increíble Sr. Schue pero ya no lo es. Así que antes de que me suspenda, yo renuncio- y sin más salió, con la frente en alto, por la puerta del auditorio, dejándonos a todos anonadados por sus palabras. Las cuales fueron totalmente ciertas.

Punto de Vista Diana Laura

Después de la partida de Rachel, el Sr. Schue dijo que fuéramos con la persona a la cual fue dedicada esa canción y el motivo.

La verdad era que me encontraba nerviosa, miles de preguntas nadaban en mi cabeza _¿Qué tal si no le gustaba? ¿Qué tal si ya tenía a alguien? ¿Y si solo me ve como amiga? _

Tomando aire me dirigí hacia donde estaba, me senté a su lado y observé detenidamente; la luz de uno de los reflectores le pegaba justo en la cara y hacia que esta se viera como un ángel.

-¿Me vas a observar todo el día?- dijo en forma de broma

-Es que se apreciar la belleza- ese comentario hizo que nos sonrojáramos -Ven- extendí mi mano para que la tomara -Quiero hablar contigo- tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a los camerinos para tener un poco de privacidad

-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?- dijo con una ceja levantada

Comencé a acercarme, estábamos frente a frente y le dije -La canción era para ti, porque me gustas- después uní nuestros labios, sabía que había sido arriesgado, las posibilidades eran A) No le gusto y va a dejar de besarme ó B) Le gusto y va a besarme; lamentablemente fue la primera opción y al sentir que no me correspondía me separé rápidamente -Lo siento, soy una estúpida…estúpida, estúpida, estúpida- me di pequeños golpes en la frente mientras decía a mí misma estúpida una y otra vez

-Hey- tomó mi mano e hizo que la mirara -Tú también me gustas- dijo en un suspiro y ahora fue ella quien me besó.

Después de varios segundos, nos separamos y recargué mi frente en la suya. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, procesando lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo este Viernes?- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio

-¡Sí! Digo sí quiero- le di un pequeño beso en los labios -Pero que quede claro Fabray, no soy una chica fácil- le guiñe el ojo y abandone la habitación, añadiendo un suave pero notable meneo a mis caderas.

Punto de Vista Rachel

Wow. Eso fue más fácil de lo que había pensado, nada más necesitaba una razón para abandonar ese estúpido club. Hace unos días hubiera llorado por el simple hecho de haber sido suspendida del Glee Club, pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes no podía quedarme en ese lugar. La llegada de Diana Laura al Club fue como el golpe que hizo que todos mis pensamientos se acomodaran. La verdad es que desde rompí con Finn todo fue más claro, creo que la razón por la que muchas cosas no resultaban era porque estaba cegada por el "amor"; pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca estuve realmente enamorada de Finn, (esa fue mi conclusión el día de ayer) y nunca he estado enamorada de ninguno de mis novios, tal vez me dejaba llevar por las presiones de la sociedad y por querer probar que el mito de "Las parejas homosexuales crean hijos homosexuales" no era cierto.

Si soy sincera conmigo misma siempre he _apreciado _más al género femenino, y una prueba de eso es como, cuando iba a "ver" a Finn practicar futbol americano mis ojos siempre se desviaban al entrenamiento de porristas, todas tenían ese aire de perfección, ese algo que impedía que les quitaras los ojos de encima.

Aún recuerdo de cómo cuando tenía 11 años mis amigas estaban enamoradas y no podían quitarle los ojos de encima a Christian Bale (Batman en Batman Comienza), yo soñaba con poder besar y…mmm…abrazar, sí, abrazar a Katie Holmes (Rachel Dawes). O también está el hecho de que cada vez que iba a la playa con mis padres mis ojos divagaban por los cuerpos de hermosas mujeres (cuyos bikinis dejaban muy poco a la imaginación) en vez de "babear" por los cuerpos de los hombres. Aparte esta el dato de que nunca pude imaginarme mi vida con un hombre; en mis sueños siempre aparecía una hermosa y rubia mujer, la cual tenía una voz angelical y un cuerpo escultural. Tomando todos esos datos en cuenta llegue a la conclusión que, efectivamente, soy lesbiana.

* * *

**¡Diana Laura y Quinn tendrán una cita! Y...¿Rachel admitió ser lesbiana?**

**Canción es I Like You de Jen Foster**

**No me pertence Glee ni las canciones utilizadas ni Batman**


	10. La Cita

**La Cita**

Punto de Vista Quinn

Por fin era viernes, el día que había esperado con ansias desde que Diana Laura me dio ese último beso en el auditorio. Después de ese día no me volvió a besar, lo había intentado una y otra vez pero siempre mis labios terminaban en su mejilla mientras ella decía "Te dije que no era una chica fácil, Fabray". La verdad era que esos detalles hacían que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas, y la verdad es que yo no fui la única tratando de conquistarla, ella no se quedó atrás, sorprendiéndome una (o varias veces) con detalles que harían que el corazón del hombre más ruin y siniestro se llenara de felicidad.

Actualmente me encontraba parada en frente de la puerta de su casa, llevaba unos dos (o tal vez 10) minutos tratando de armarme de valor para tocar el timbre. Me había puesto la ropa que sabía que le encantaba (ya que la había visto mirándome varias veces cuando tenía puesto este atuendo), una camisa negra con una corbata a rayas se encontraban debajo de una chaqueta negra, mis jeans negros y unos Vans con calaveras (lo único que hacía que mi atuendo no se viera tan formal).

Cada vez que alzaba mi mano para tocar el timbre, mi mano volvía a su lugar en mi bolsillo; y así paso una y otra vez hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada?

Mis mejillas se tornaron rosas debido a la vergüenza que tenía, ¿quién en su sano juicio se quedaría parado enfrente de una puerta por más de cinco (o más bien dicho quince) minutos?

-Se-señora So-Solís…- dije nerviosa mientras veía como mi suegra, digo, la mamá de mi cita, me observaba atentamente –Ven…- carraspeé –Vengo a recoger a Diana Laura, tenemos una cita. Claro, si usted le da permiso, porque quien soy yo para ir en contra de su voluntad; aunque nos haría muy felices a ambas si nos concediera su permiso, ya que usted es una figura muy importante en la vida de Diana Laura y queremos que usted apruebe lo que hagamos, aunque no creo que vayamos a hacer mucho porque apenas es nuestra primera cita y…- vi como su rostro estaba serio –Mejor me callo

-Quinn- dijo la Sra. Solís con seriedad -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Gabriela?- rió un poco –Y claro que tienes mi permiso para salir con mi hija, desde que te conoció está más feliz- me pellizco las mejillas –Y eres adorable cuando te pones nerviosa

-¡Mamá!- gritó Diana Laura al ver cómo me estaba tratando su madre –No le hagas eso

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es mi cita y me estas avergonzando

-Claro que no cariño, solo hago mi trabajo

-Mamá…

-Déjala Diana Laura, solo está haciendo lo que toda madre debe hacer- dije interrumpiéndola, tratando de evitar un conflicto entre madre e hija

-¿Ves cariño? Quinn tiene toda la razón. Me gusta que salgas con ella, es una buena muchacha y te hará bien. Ahora las dejo irse a su cita y Quinn…- me miro amenazadoramente –No quiero ni un pelo fuera de su lugar y la quiero aquí a las once en punto. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, la cuidare como si de ello dependiera mi propia vida- le dije con la frente en alto

-Bien, diviértanse- dijo para después entrar a la casa, dejándonos a ambas afuera.

Ambas nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra, ella sonreía tímidamente y yo le di mi mejor sonrisa. Después me percaté que debido a que su madre nos distrajo nunca pude ver lo que ella llevaba puesto y he de remarcar que me sorprendió.

-Te ves muy guapa Quinn- dijo mientras acomodaba mi corbata

-Gracias, tú te ves…- tragué saliva y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul que se ajustaba a sus curvas perfectamente, su cabello estaba recogido y una flor del mismo color que el vestido lo adornaba, y unos hermosos zapatos de tacón completaban el atuendo –Hermosa

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada

-¿Nos vamos?- le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo

-Que caballerosa- dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo en el mío -¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa

* * *

-Cierra los ojos- le dije cuando estábamos a unos minutos del lugar

-¿Por qué?

-Para no arruinar la sorpresa

Ella cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al lugar. Salí del auto y me dirigí al lado del copiloto, abrí la puerta y le ofrecí mi mano, la cual ella tomo con una sonrisa; ya que ambas estábamos afuera, comencé a guiarla por un pequeño camina que estaba iluminado por luces blancas (como las que se usan en Navidad).

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya verás

* * *

-Esto es increíble

-Lo sé, cuándo me enteré de este lugar supe que tenía que traerte

-¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

-Una vez que salí a correr, me perdí en mis pensamientos y en mi música, cuando me di cuenta había llegado a este lugar. Lo peor es que no sabía cómo volver a casa –amabas reímos –Me acerqué al lugar y pedí un teléfono, marqué a mi casa y en lo que llegaban por mí me puse a investigar que pasaba, luego vi el nombre del local "Soy 41", algo raro he de agregar pero es muy interesante, y ahora henos aquí

-Henos aquí- dijo con una sonrisa después de mí

-¿Quieres bailar?- le ofrecí mi mano

-Claro

Nos acercamos a la pista donde ya había varias parejas bailando al son de la música. Sus manos fueron a parar en mis hombros mientras las mías se encontraban es su cadera, bailábamos cómodamente al ritmo de la música, yo estaba pérdida en su mirada, la cual me transmitía algo que no podía descifrar, ¿podría ser amor? Era muy pronto para decir eso, aparte yo seguía enamorada de Rachel… ¡Bien hecho Quinn! A las chicas les encanta que pienses acerca de otras chicas mientras estas con ellas.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Porque tienes esa cara que pones cuando estas concentrada en algo que te está molestando- sonrió mientras yo levanté una ceja –No me mires así, es la misma cara que ponías en el verano

-¿Así que te la pasabas observándome?- le dije en tono de burla

-Como no evitarlo- murmuró por lo bajo para luego sonreír -¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí, pero yo lo traigo, es tu noche- le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla -¿Qué te traigo?

-Lo que tú vayas a tomar

-Ahora vuelvo-

Llegando a la barra ordené dos malteadas de Chocolate (ya que era la bebida favorita de Diana), con las dos bebidas en mano me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla bailando con otro hombre. ¿Qué si sentía celos? ¡Claro que sí! Como no tenerlos cuando mi cita es nada más y nada menos que Diana Laura Solís, una hermosa muchacha que poco a poco estaba "robándose" mi corazón. No podía permitir que un tipejo que se creía el hijo de Brad Pitt se le acercara de esa forma a Diana Laura, nada más con mirarlo me daba asco, y cuando vi que sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente al trasero de Diana Laura decidí hacer algo; así que me dirigí a la banda que estaba actualmente en el escenario tocando una balada desconocida para mí.

¿Ese niño rico quería robarse a _mi _chica? Pues estaba por enterarse quien era Quinn Fabray.

Punto de Vista Diana Laura

Desde que Quinn me recogió en mi casa todo había sido increíble, me trataba como si fuera una princesa; lo que me llevaba a pensar en el verano pasado, lo cual fue _maravilloso_.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un muchacho se acercó a mí y trato de bailar conmigo.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja- le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su pecho para alejarlo de mí, lo que al parecer no le afectó ya que solo se acercó más a mí

-¿Entonces por qué tan solita?- dijo con lo que él creía su sonrisa para conquistar, la cual solamente me provocaba asco –Solo un baile, es lo único que te pido

Suspiré y comencé a buscar a Quinn, a la cual no vi por ninguna parte, un baile no haría nada de daño, ¿cierto? –Está bien, pero solo uno- me dio la mano, la cual tome con un poco de disgusto –Y mantén tu distancia

Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, mi mente seguía en Quinn… ¿Dónde rayos estaba? La música cambio y ahora era una velada, genial…lo único que me faltaba. No-se-su-nombre se acercó a mí y me pegó a él, trate de alejarme pero él era más fuerte, pensé en gritar por ayuda pero no tenía punto.

De repente la música se corto, y aproveche esa pequeña distracción para separarme del muchacho, algo que no fue posible ya que mantuvo su agarre. Estaba empezando a desesperarme cuando vi a Quinn bajando del escenario, pero cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella empezó a cantar

"_You can dance-every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight –_hizo una seña al muchacho que me tenía en sus brazos

_You can smile-every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the pale moon light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home- _sonrió coquetamente y se señaló a sí misma

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me-_se acercó a mí y me sacó de los brazos del muchacho

_Oh I know that the music's fine _–comenzamos a bailar mientras nos movíamos agil y coordinadamente por la pista

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun _

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone _–hizo que girara y me alejó un poco de ella para despues jalarme, hacienda que quedara entre sus brazos

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin' save the last dance for me –_nos movíamos de lado a lado, si yo daba un paso adelante ella daba uno atrás, todo era perfecto

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never, never let you go -_

_I love you oh so much_

_You can dance, go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone –_Me soltó para despues señalar al muchacho con el que estaba bailando

_Can he walk you home,you must tell him no _

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home –_Volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_Save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone_

_And don't forget who's takin' you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling,save the last dance for me_

_So don't forget who's taking you home_

_Or in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, Save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me_

_Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save,_

_The last dance for me_

_Save the last dance, the very last dance for me". _–La música llegó a su fin, ella tenía sus manos alrededor de mi cadera mientras yo las tenía en su cuello.

Punto de Vista Quinn

Ambas estábamos respirando pausadamente, mi mirada se perdió en la suya y la de ella en la mía, poco a poco nos fuimos a acercando, nuestras respiraciones se fusionaban y se convertían en una, y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse un conjunto de aplausos nos distrajeron.

Deja Vú. Todo esto había pasado ya alguna vez en mi vida, un momento que atesoro en lo más profundo de mi memoria, un secreto que se irá conmigo hasta la tumba.

Ninguna nos habíamos percatado que la gente se había juntado a nuestro alrededor y estaba aplaudiendo, bueno, todos menos el intento de Brad Pitt que se había tratado propasar con Diana Laura, una mirada a su rostro me dijo que estaba furioso.

-¿Quién eres tú y como te atreves a quitarme a _mi _pareja de baile?- Me dijo mientras me tomaba por el saco.

Tome ambas manos y las alejé de mí para después darle un pequeño empujón –Soy su cita, idiota

-No me digas idiota- lanzó un golpe el cual pude detener, después doble su brazo, haciendo que este quedara en su espalda. –Ahora te vas a ir y nos vas a dejar en paz- le dije ignorando sus chillidos de dolor –No vuelvas a molestarnos, _idiota_- hice un poco más de presión en su brazo para después jalarlo hasta la puerta y sacarlo del lugar.

Estaba respirando cortadamente debido al enojo que sentía, el cual se esfumó al sentir como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y me susurraba palabras tranquilizantes al oído.

-Siento haber arruinado nuestra cita- le dije en un susurró para después voltearme en sus brazos para quedar frente a ella –No debí de haberme comportado así

-Quinn…- dijo suavemente, algo que me asustó así que me preparé para lo peor; puso su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente –Está ha sido la mejor cita del mundo

-¿Es enserio?- ella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Así que no te importaría continuar esta cita?

-Sería un honor

Regresamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos mientras esperábamos a alguien que nos atendiera, nos pusimos a platicar de todo y de nada, conociéndonos y hablando como si fuéramos extrañas, pero a la vez teniendo esa familiaridad en nuestras conversaciones.

-Disculpen- dijo la camarera llamando nuestra atención -¿Están listas para ordenar?- preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara

-Sí, yo voy a querer una hamburguesa y una malteada de chocolate. ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- le pregunté a Diana Laura, que por alguna extraña razón estaba fulminando con la mirada a la camarera

-Lo mismo que tú, _cariño_

¿Cariño? Nunca me había dicho así, y lo que más me sorprendió fue que en vez de incomodarme, hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir a mil por hora

-En un momento regreso con sus órdenes- dijo la camarera para después guiñarme. Extraño

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunté a Diana Laura cuando la camarera ya no estaba cerca

-¿Qué fue qué?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, esa inocente sonrisilla que indicaba que era culpable de algo

-¿Cariño?- le pregunté con una ceja levantada –Nunca me habías dicho así

-Parecía el momento indicado- dijo encogiendo los hombros

-¿Era el momento indicado?- resoplé -¿No habrá sido de que estabas celosa de la camarera?

-¿Celosa yo?- dijo con un tono de incredulidad –Claro que no, solo estaba…

-Marcando territorio- terminé su frase

-Exacto…- dijo con una sonrisa pero después se esfumo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo -¡Claro que no! Yo no estaba marcando territorio, es solo que _esa_ te estaba coqueteando descaradamente enfrente de mí- se señaló a ella misma con ambas manos- Que soy tu cita

-Estabas marcando territorio- dije con tono de burla –Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte- tomé su mano –Solo tengo ojos para ti- _Mentira_. También tenía ojos para Rachel

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, llegó la camarera, interrumpiendo nuestra plática. De nuevo. Aunque no podía decir que no era atractiva, pero admitir eso solo traería problemas.

-Aquí tienen- dijo poniendo nuestros pedidos enfrente de nosotras –Disfruten de la velada

-Gracias, ya puedes retirarte- dijo Diana Laura con frialdad, lo que hizo que la camarera se retirara inmediatamente

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura?- ahora me fulminó a mí con la mirada –Digo, ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo

-¿Haciendo su trabajo?- resopló –¡Te estaba mirando como si tuviera ganas de comerte!

-¿Qué te parece si olvidamos esto y seguimos con nuestra cita? Porque todavía no termina- le dije con una sonrisa, que al parecer logró que todos sus celos y su posesividad se fueran

-Claro, lo siento- dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-No tienes porqué sentirlo, me pareció tierno

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi lugar especial- dije mientras apartaba un par de ramas que cubrían nuestro camino –Pasa

-Quinn…-suspiró –Es hermoso

-Sabía que te gustaría- tomé su mano –Sígueme

Caminamos hacia la orilla del lago, después tomé la manta que tenía en mi otra mano y la extendí en el suelo

–Sentémonos

Ambas nos sentamos en la manta, una al lado de la otra, nuestros hombros se rosaban y luego su cabeza se posicionó en mi hombro, para luego dejar caer la mía encima de la de ella. Las palabras no hacían falta, la compañía era lo único que necesitábamos.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-Cuando tenía unos 11 años vine al parque con mis padres, me gustaba mucho explorar así que comencé a caminar por todos lados, pretendiendo que buscaba un tesoro –reí suavemente- después me perdí y comencé a buscar mi camino de regreso, pero en vez de regresar con mis padres llegue a este lugar –suspiré- Me pareció hermoso así que decidí declararlo mi lugar secreto, mi rincón para escapar. Me quedé un rato aquí y luego oí como mis padres me llamaban, así que regresé por donde vine y cuando me preguntaron dónde estaba mentí y dije que me había quedado jugando con unos niños. Desde ese entonces vengó aquí cuando necesito estar sola, solo hay una persona a parte de nosotras que lo sabe.

-¿Quién?

-Esa es una historia para otro día- dije tratando de cambiar de tema para después mirar mi reloj –Me gustaría estar más tiempo aquí pero tenemos que irnos, ya casi son las once y le prometí a tu madre que te regresaría a casa a tiempo

Le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara, ya ambas de pies comenzamos nuestro regreso al auto, para después dirigirnos a su casa

* * *

-Me divertí mucho- dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa

-Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo- le dije con una sonrisa -¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo otra vez?

-Claro

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, sabiendo que nuestra cita había llegado a su fin. ¿Y qué pasaba al final de la primera cita?

Nos comenzamos a acercar hasta que quedamos frente a frente, mis manos en su cadera y las suyas alrededor de mi cuello. No sabría decir quién comenzó el beso, solo sabía que ambas estábamos besando lenta y suavemente, como debía de ser un beso después de la primera cita. Cuando nos separamos ambas teníamos una sonrisa tonta en la cara, iba a inclinarme para darle otro beso cuando la luz de la sala se prendió

-Ya tengo que entrar- dijo con una sonrisa triste –Gracias por todo- me dio un último beso y entró a su casa, no sin antes sonreír y mandar un beso al aire, el cual simulé que cachaba para después ponerlo sobre mis labios.

Me alejé de la casa y me dirigí a mi auto; una vez adentro, comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado en el día, una sonrisa se formó en mi cara. Después recordé varios pensamientos que habían estado rondando por mi mente –Estoy en problemas- dije en voz alta para después colocar mi cabeza en el volante –Soy una idiota

* * *

**Ya tuvieron la cita, ¿qué pasará cuando los demás se enteren?**

**En el siguiente capítulo: Rachel se dará cuenta que no tiene caso seguir fingiendo como se siente, así que tendrá un cambio muy radical**

**La canción es Save The Last Dance For Me- Michael Buble**

**Ni Glee ni las canciones utilizadas en este fanfic me pertenecen**


	11. Un Último Respiro

**Nota: Lean todo el capítulo, las dudas se resolverán al final. Disfruten...**

* * *

**Un Último Respiro**

Punto de Vista Rachel

Despertar un sábado en la mañana después de una ardua semana no estaba entre mis cosas favoritas, entre ser fastidiada por varios miembros del Glee Club tratándome de convencer de volver y las dudas que había en mi cabeza no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la semana, y mi cuerpo había pasado factura de ello; mi rutina de ejercicios fue olvidada (una vez más) debido al cansancio físico y mental.

Las pocas amistades (si así se le podían llamar) estaban siendo cortadas debido a que, después de abrir los ojos, eran más falsas que lo más falso del mundo. Se suponía que mis _amigos_ tenían que defenderme, ¿o no? Y si era así, ¿por qué nunca lo hicieron? Tal vez fue por mi "actitud" de diva, por querer ser la mejor, por _ser _la mejor; la verdad es que ya poco me importa, pero eso no quiere decir que duela menos.

Con el tiempo te das cuenta como la gente actúa contigo y como actúa con los demás, te das cuenta de lo que debes de hacer para agradarles, te das cuenta de las cosas que no les gusta y, por consecuencia, empiezas a fingir ser alguien que no eres. Todo este tiempo he estado siendo alguien que no soy solamente para agradarle a los demás, mi ropa (esos horribles suéteres de animales, las calcetas largas, entre otras cosas) reflejaba la imagen de una niña buena y pura que no hacia el mal a nadie, logrando únicamente slushies; mi actitud de sabelotodo solo me llevo a ser "soportable" por mis compañeros, la mentira de que era vegetariana (algo que fue inventado para llamar la atención), y mi voz (lo único que no es actuación) me llevo a ser buscada solamente cuando me necesitaban. Patético

La realidad era diferente, yo vestía pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos algo viejos y un poco rotos (pero muy cómodos), camisetas una talla más grande de lo que realmente era, chamarras o chaquetas de cuero, y una perforación en el labio, reflejaban quien realmente era: Rachel, no Rachel Berry futura diva de Broadway, no Rachel Berry (ex) capitana del Glee Club, ni Rachel "Manhands/ Treasure Trail/ RuPaul" Berry.

Dejé de tener un diálogo conmigo misma, me levanté de mi cama y tomé mi iPod, poniendo la canción que más quedaba en estos momentos a todo volumen (gracias a Dios mis paredes eran a prueba de sonido) y comencé a cantar a todo pulmón.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on, turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like, to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_Well deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lies straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life" _

No fue hasta que la canción terminó que me di cuenta de las lágrimas que recorrían por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué la gente me abandonaba? Mis padres, mi madre, mis amigos, pero más importante…_Quinn_, la única persona que, después de hacer todo en sus manos para que la perdonara por cómo me trató durante dos años (lo cual no tenía que haber hecho, ya que la había perdonado) y prometerme que nunca me dejaría como las demás personas, rompió su palabra y en consecuencia, mi corazón en mil pedazos.

Tirándome en mi cama, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente solo pensaba _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_ Primero mis padres me abandonaron cuando decidieron que era "lo bastante grandecita" como para cuidarme sola, lo cual fue muy estúpido ya que solo tenía 12 años; todo comenzó con los viajes de negocios, luego fueron viajes por placer y al final, un ascenso que ambos no pudieron negar, las muestras de afecto eran cada vez menos, las llamadas y visitas disminuían con el tiempo, hasta que el único tipo de contacto que teníamos era en forma de una tarjeta de crédito que ellos se encargaban de pagar todos los meses. Después de emanciparme, la casa había pasado a mi nombre, al igual que varias cuentas bancarias resultantes de las herencias de algunos familiares, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, menos amor.

En segundo esta Shelby, la mujer que pasó años buscándome para que, cuando me encontrara, me ilusionara y al final me botara como basura. Todo comenzó cuando un día, mientras espiábamos a Vocal Adrenaline, descubrí que ella era la mujer que me había dado la vida. ¿Cómo lo supe? La respuesta es fácil, yo tenía una foto del día en que nací, ella me tenía en sus brazos y mis padres estaban a su lado, era mi único recuerdo de ella. Al enfrentarla, ella me confesó que me había estado buscando desde que descubrió que no podía vivir sin mí y por eso había aceptado un trabajo cerca de Lima, Ohio para poder acercarse a mí; pero misteriosamente un día apareció en la escuela y, después de cantar "Poker Face" en el auditorio, me dijo que no era mi mamá, solo la mujer que me dio la vida, luego se alejó, no sin antes dejarme un vaso con estrellas adornando su alrededor. Ese día llegué en lágrimas a mi casa, donde no hallé ningún confort, solo fría y oscura soledad.

¿Amigos? No tengo ni uno, y la única persona que me importaba (Quinn) me había abandonado por una estupidez. ¿Acaso ella nunca cometió errores? Lo hizo, pero es algo que nunca le restregaría en la cara. Y lo que más me dolía es que, al parecer todo, lo nuestro había sido una mentira. Ahora me ha sustituido por _Diana Laura_, a quien todo mundo ama, la que canta hermoso y puede tocar la guitarra. Resoplé. Eso yo lo puedo hacer y mejor. Pero por lo que la odio es por robarme a _mi _Quinn.

_¿Mi Quinn? _Sí, mi Quinn. Aunque lo niegue todo lo que quiera, Quinn siempre tendrá ese pedazo especial en mi corazón, ella fue la que logró juntar los pedazos y arreglar mi roto corazón (aunque fuera para después volverlo a romper). Pero yo sé, que si ella viniera pedirme perdón, yo la perdonaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porqué al primer amor se le perdona todo.

Si, Quinn Fabray fue, es y será mi primer amor (y tal vez el único); y lo que más me deprime es que nunca podré hacer nada al respecto.

Tomé una hoja de papel y comencé a escribir todo lo que sentía, esa hoja estaba dirigida para todas las personas importantes (o que alguna vez lo fueron) en mi vida.

Al terminar de escribir, dos canciones comenzaron a mezclarse en mi cabeza (o tal vez las estaba escuchando en la vida real, pero después de esa botella de Whisky no sabía que era verdad y que no); me dirigí a mi closet, moví una madera que estaba floja y saqué la caja que estaba adentro. Esa caja contenía (literalmente) mi vida, en ella también se encontraba una pequeña muñeca, mi iPod y una pequeña caja que brillaba, la cual contenía a "Roxy", la navaja que me había acompañado desde hace 6 años.

Tomé la navaja y comencé a revisarla, un viejo hábito que tenía, para comprobar que estuviera perfectamente.

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort __**(Memories consume.) **_

_Suffocation, no breathing __**(Like opening the wound) **_

_Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding __**(I'm picking me apart again) **_

Sonreí. Estaba igual como la había dejado, limpia y reluciente, lista para hacer su trabajo. Decidí hacer un pequeño corte, y al ver cómo salía la sangre, sentí _paz._

_This is my last resort __**(You all assume)**_

_Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort __**(I'm safe here in my room).**_

_Suffocation, no breathing __**(Unless I try to start again)**_

_Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding __**(I don't want to be the one)**_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding? __**(The battles always choose)**_

_Would it be wrong? Would it be right? __**('Cause inside I realize)**_

_If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might__** (That I'm the one confused)**_

_Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide __**(I don't know what's worth fighting for)**_

Poco a poco el número de cortes aumentaban, mi objetivo era sufrir al mismo tiempo que sentía alivio; si hubiera querido morir automáticamente solo hubiera bastado con hacer una incisión vertical.

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind __**(Or why I have to scream)**_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine__** (I don't know why I instigate)**_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind__** (And say what I don't mean)**_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine__** (I don't know how I got this way)**_

Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, mis pensamientos se mezclaban y una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en mi rostro.

_I never realized I was spread too thin__** (I know it's not alright)**_

_Till it was too late and I was empty within__** (So I'm breaking the habit,)**_

_Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin __**(I'm breaking the habit)**_

_Downward spiral, where do I begin? __**(Tonight)**_

_It all started when I lost my mother __**(Clutching my cure)**_

_No love for myself and no love for another __**(I tightly lock the door)**_

_Searching to find a love upon a higher level__** (I try to catch my breath again)**_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils__** (I hurt much more)**_

El resultado de mantener siempre la frente el alto, fue la inevitable explosión de frustración, soledad y tristeza. No tenía a nadie ¿Quién me extrañaría? No valía nada ¿Para qué seguir viva?

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind __**(Than any time before)**_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine __**(I had no options left again)**_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind __**(I don't want to be the one)**_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine__** (The battles always choose)**_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine __**('Cause inside I realize)**_

_I'm running and I'm crying __**(That I'm the one confused)**_

_I'm crying, I'm crying __**(I don't know what's worth fighting for)**_

_I'm crying, I'm crying __**(Or why I have to scream)**_

Las lágrimas se hacían presents en mis ojos, lágrimas de tristeza, soledad, dolor y _esperanza_. Esperanza de una vida mejor al dejar este mundo.

_I ... can't ... go ... on ... living ... this ... way __**(I don't know why I instigate)**_

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort (And say__** what I don't mean)**_

_Suffocation, no breathing __**(I don't know how I got this way)**_

_Don't give a f*ck if I cut my arm bleeding __**(I know it's not alright)**_

Ya no importaba nada, ya no podía vivir de esta manera. Me cansé de ser siempre yo la fuerte.

_Would it be wrong? Would it be right? __**(So I'm breaking the habit),**_

_If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might __**(I'm breaking the habit)**_

_Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide __**(Tonight)**_

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind__** (I'll paint it on the walls)**_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine __**('Cause I'm the one that falls)**_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind __**(I'll never fight again)**_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine __**(And this is how it ends)**_

Iba perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento, mi respiración era cada vez más lenta y la cantidad de sangre crecía y crecía. Tal vez esto hubiera sido evitado si alguien se hubiera molestado por ver a través de la máscara que traía puesta y preguntar si realmente estaba bien. Otra prueba más de que no sería extrañada, de que nadie se daría cuenta si en este instante solo cerrara mis ojos y dejará mi vida escapar y apagarse lenta y dolorosamente.

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine__** (I don't know what's worth fighting for)**_

_I'm running and I'm crying__** (Or why I have to scream)**_

_I ... CAN'T ... GO ... ON ... LIVING ... THIS ... WAY__** (But now I have some clarity)**_

_Can't go on ... living this way __**(to show you what I mean)**_

_Nothing's alright_!_** (I don't know how I got this way)**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So, I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit **_

_**Tonight**_

_Un último respiro. Un último suspiro. Una última mirada. Un último pensamiento. Un lo siento cruzando por mi mente, mientras estaba en mi lecho de muerte._

_Una luz al final del camino, señalando el principio y el fin de mi destino. Una llama que se apaga, una vida que se acaba. _

_Soledad y sombra rodeando mi cuerpo, liberando los demonios que tenía dentro. Dando paso a la paz, dando paso al final. _

_Un telón cerrándose, señalando el fin de la obra. Ángeles aplaudiendo, alabando mi talento; esperándome en las puertas del teatro, para empezar mi vida en otro lado._

_Mi vida pasada, presente y futura aparecía ante mis ojos, los cuales estaban cada vez más rojos. Y estos se cerraron, señalando que mi vida había acabado._

Y justo ahí en ese momento, juré haber escuchado un breve sollozo acompañado de "Rachel, por favor abre los ojos" y unas manos posándose sobre mi rostro. Pero no había nada que hacer, mis fuerzas se había acabado; y ahí, en ese cuarto, yo, Rachel Berry, con mi vida había acabado.

* * *

**D: ¿Qué ha hecho Rachel?**

**Canciones: _Cursiva- Last Resort by Papa Roach _y Negritas- Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park**

**Okay, se que muchos van a odiarme por "matar" a Rachel, y admito que todo esto apenas se me acaba de ocurrir pero es vital para la historia. En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos que pasará con Rachel *Spoiler: no morirá*, habrá un par de Flashbacks acerca de lo que ha pasado en su vida, Quinn aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Se que muchos quieren que ya haya Faberry pero todo a su tiempo, porque si está el hecho de que Quinn quiere superar a Rachel estando con Diana Laura, y muchos otros factores que influyen en los personajes y sus decisiones. Antes de que haya Faberry Quinn y Rachel tendrán que crecer y aprender. **

**Les agradezco a todos sus reviews y sus comentarios :)**

**Espero les guste y sigan leyendo. Si tienen dudas mandenme un PM y con gusto les contestaré.**

**No me pertenece Glee ni las canciones utilizadas.**


	12. Mi Pasado

**Mi Pasado**

Punto de Vista Rachel

_**24 Abril 2006**_

-Rachel, tenemos que hablar- dijo mi padre Leroy seriamente

Ambos nos dirigimos al estudio que compartían mis padres, donde ya se encontraba Hiram, mi otro padre.

-Siéntate- dijo Hiram, había dejado de llamarlos papa y papi, ahora solo me refería a ellos por sus nombres.

Hice lo que me dijeron, sentándome en frente de ambos. Al ver sus rostros, supe inmediatamente que algo estaba mal.

-Tenemos que hablarte de algo muy importante- empezó Leroy

-Como verás viajamos mucho y te dejamos mucho tiempo sola - continuó Hiram mientras yo asentía –Pero como verás, papá y papi tendrán que estar mucho tiempo fuera, por lo que tendrías que quedarte solita en esta casa, pero como no queremos alejarte de tus amigos hemos decidido que te quedarás aquí

Diría que estaba sorprendida pero sería una mentira, yo sabía que ellos no se preocupaban por mí; no tenía amigos ni nada que me atara a este estúpido pueblo, pero al parecer a ellos no les importaba, solo pensaban en dinero y en el reconocimiento. Verán, Hiram era un reconocido neurocirujano mientras que Leroy era un gran abogado, el cual era temido por las firmas contrarias a las suyas y respetado por todos los jueces y jurados que se encontraba a su paso.

Últimamente el tiempo que pasaban conmigo era minúsculo. Desde que empezaron a viajar por trabajo y por placer parecía que se les había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle de que tenían una hija, a la cual tenían que atender. La única muestra de cariño que mostraban hacia mí era una sonrisa (falsa) y el ocasional (e incómodo) abrazo; las festividades las pasábamos por separados, ellos con sus amigos y yo sola, en compañía de mis vecinos o en alguna que otra ocasión con un familiar.

-Todo está a tu nombre, y también queremos decirte que estás emancipada para que puedas manejar todos los asuntos que lleguen a surgir con la escuela o cualquier otra cosa- dijo Leroy sacándome de mis pensamientos –Papá y papi vendremos de vez en cuando a visitarte y ver cómo estás, al igual que te mandaremos dinero para todos los gasto- ¿Creían que era idiota como para que me hablaran así?

-Y no olvides que te queremos, _siempre_ lo haremos- dijo Hiram con una sonrisa (forzada) en la cara.

Yo solo atiné a asentir, darles un último abrazo y dirigirme a mi habitación; donde al llegar solo atiné a romper en llanto, sintiéndome triste, acobijada por el frío y la soledad, y sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a mis padres.

* * *

_**13 Abril 2010**_

Quinn y yo habíamos sido las elegidas para espiar a Vocal Adrenaline, tal vez fue la suerte o la cobardía de nuestros compañeros los que nos tenían en esta posición.

Debo de admitir que eran impresionantes, increíbles, inigualables, la perfección en forma artística, la…

-Ya entendí Berry- al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta- ya sé que son perfectos e inigualables pero ¿podrías callarte un minuto? No quiero que se den cuenta que los estamos espiando- dijo Quinn con cara de pocos amigos

-Lo siento, pero ¿cómo esperas que le ganemos a semejante grupo?

Ella solo rodo los ojos, estuve a punto de recalcarle que esa era una acción muy infantil e irrespetuosa cuando la música paró y una mujer morena de unos treinta y tantos años subió al escenario y comenzó a regañar a sus estudiantes.

-Tienen que sonreír, como si hubieran descubierto la cura para el cáncer. Jessie acércate- un muchacho alto con cabello ondulado y castaño se acercó a ella –dame una sonrisa- el sonrió levemente- Ahora dame una sonrisa de show- el sonrió abierta y falsamente- Esas son las sonrisas que quiero, esto es una competencia, no un juego- suspiró mientras se sobaba la sien –Váyanse y reflexionen su actitud, mañana los quiero aquí a las cinco y media de la mañana, lleguen tarde y estarán fuera- y así, todos los estudiante salieron corriendo del auditorio

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Quinn mientras se levantaba

-No- dije quedándome en mi lugar –Quiero saber quién es ella

Me quedé un momento observándola, y estuve a punto de darme por vencida cuando se dio la vuelta, y al descubrir su identidad, mi corazón se paró y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Rachel- dijo Quinn mientras sacudía mi hombro –Tenemos que irnos, antes de que nos descubran

Ignoré sus palabras y me levanté de mi asiento, después comencé a dirigirme al escenario mientras buscaba en mis bolsillos lo que me confirmaría si esa persona que estaba en el escenario era quien creía o no. Una vez arriba del escenario, miré la foto que tenía entre mis manos y a la persona en frente mía, la cual parecía estar sorprendida.

-Disculpa, no puedes estar aquí- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Rachel Berry, y tú eres mi madre

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

Solo atiné a entregarle la foto que tenía en mis manos, y al verla rompió en llanto; e instantáneamente me tomó entre sus brazos.

* * *

_**25 Mayo 2010**_

Aproximadamente había pasado un mes y medio desde que había descubierto que Shelby era mi madre biológica; habíamos comenzado a formar una relación, pero últimamente estaba muy distante y evasiva, tenía miedo que hubiese caído en cuenta que no vale la pena tenerme cerca y que solo sería un estorbo en su vida.

Y mis miedos se confirmaron esa misma tarde, después de cantar emotivamente "Poker Face".

-Toma- dijo mientras me entregaba un vaso, el cual estaba decorado con pequeñas estrellas doradas –Se que las estrellas son una metáfora, así que decidí darte esto

-Gracias mamá- sonreí mientras le daba un abrazo, pero ella solamente se tensó y me separó lentamente de ella -¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Yo no soy tu mamá, soy tu madre- dijo seriamente –Y esto no puede seguir, tú no me necesitas en tu vida y aparte ya no eres la pequeña niña que di en adopción hace dieciséis años. Lo siento Rachel, _siempre_ estarás presente en mi mente- y sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió del auditorio; dejándome sola y sin darse cuenta que la necesitaba más que a nadie en este mundo.

* * *

_**20 Julio 2011 **_

-Rachel- dijo la persona que menos esperaba encontrarme en un leve susurro

-¡Quinn!- dije con una mano en el pecho –No esperaba encontrarte aquí- dije señalando a mi alrededor

-Sí, vengo aquí a despejarme un rato- se sobó el cuello –Y te he visto varias veces por aquí, pero nunca he tenido el valor de venir a hablarte

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- dije impaciente

-Yo solo…- carraspeó –Yo solo quería decirte que lo siento- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

Fruncí el seño-¿Me estás pidiendo perdón?

-Sí

Yo solo me quedé callada, la verdad es que no todos los días llegaba Quinn Fabray y te pedía perdón después de decirte que te ha estado observando. Comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando algún indicio que dijera que estaba a punto de estrellarse un meteorito, que Godzilla estaba rondando por la ciudad, que estábamos en medio de un apocalipsis zombie o alguna cámara y después saltara alguien diciendo "¡Caíste! Todo esto es una broma", pero lo más extraño es que nada estaba pasando…

-… y sé que no he sido una buena persona, y que no tenía justificación pero la verdad es que me sentía presionada por los demás, por las expectativas de mis padres, por seguir los pasos de mi hermana y ser la hija perfecta, y eso no lo podía lograr si me relacionaba contigo. No es porque no me quisiera juntar contigo, sino porque tú estabas al fondo de la pirámide y tus papas son gay, no es que tenga algo en contra de los gays, pero quiero que sepas que siento muchísimo todo lo que he hecho…

-Quinn- la interrumpí pero siguió hablando

-…los slushies, los nombres, los golpes, hacer que nadie quisiera ser tu amigo, los dibujos pornográficos en el baño…

-Quinn- volví a interrumpirla, solo para ser ignorada otra vez

-Y lo siento de todo corazón, por eso quería ver si seguía en pie tu oferta de amistad

-Quinn…

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvida todo lo que te dije, sé que no me podrás perdonar y…soy una estúpida- dijo para después irse, pero logré tomar su brazo antes de que se fuera -¿Pero qué…?

-Quinn, déjame hablar- solté su brazo –Yo te perdono, ya te había perdonado hace tiempo porque sé que esa Quinn, la cual era la perra de la escuela, no eras tú.

Sonreí y un segundo después estaba entre sus brazos, ella había comenzado a llorar y a decir cosas como "Gracias", "Lo siento mucho" y "Te compensaré todo el daño que te he hecho"

Ese fue el fin de una enemistad, dando principio a una gran y hermosa amistad.

* * *

_**1 Septiembre 2011**_

Silencio, eso era lo único que había en el pasillo. ¿Tendría algo en la cara? ¿Había venido desnuda a la escuela? Discretamente volteé hacia abajo y me di cuenta que sí tenía ropa puesta.

A cada paso que daba mi nerviosismo aumentaba. Ni cuando estaba con Finn la gente se paraba a observarme, esto es raro, muy ra-

_¡SPLASH!_

Llegó cuando menos lo esperaba, y la sensación no fue nada agradable. No es que alguna vez lo fuera, porque nadie quisiera que le lanzaran un slushie a la cara, el hielo hace que se te irriten los ojos, deja una mancha en tu ropa y lo peor de todo es que (por lo regular) siempre te lanzan el slushie de tu sabor menos preferido, en mi caso: cereza.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que una risa fue la causante de un efecto de ola, poco a poco todos se empezaron a reír, los insultos se empezaron a abrir paso mientras algunos me señalaban con el dedo y otros comenzaban a hablar de mí a sus espaldas; cuando menos me di cuenta todos me habían rodeado, y en cámara lenta se empezó a abrir un pequeño camino por donde alguien pasaba, no logré distinguir a la persona en ese mismo instante, solo pude ver las miradas de terror que generaba. Por un momento pensé que sería Santana, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Quinn abriendose paso entre la gente.

Era verdad que durante el verano Quinn y yo nos hicimos (muy) buenas amigas, pero en el fondo sentía que al comenzar la escuela todo cambiaría, y este era el momento de ver si Quinn era _mi Quinn_ o Quinn "perra a cargo"

-¿Quién lanzó ese slushie?- preguntó fuertemente, nadie contesto –¡He hecho una pregunta!

-¡Fue Casandra!- gritó alguien del _público_

Inmediatamente la vista de Quinn fue a parar en Casandra Johnson, una porrista que (según me había informado Quinn) quería robarle el puesto de capitana de las Cheerios. Quinn tomó a Casandra de los hombros y la empujó hacia los casilleros más cercanos, resultando en que muchos corrieran por miedo (incluso vi a unos con manchas en sus pantalones) y otros se quedaron observando la "pelea".

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por…porque es una perdedora y se lo merece- dijo con una sonrisa malévola, pero en sus ojos podías ver el miedo que sentía

Quinn la volvió a empujar hacia los casilleros, después señaló a dos de sus Cheerios para que tomaran a Casandra en sus brazos –Escúchame bien- chasqueó los dedos y de la nada alguien le entregó un slushie –Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Rachel- le aventó el slushie en la cara –O esto será tu menor problema. ¡Y eso va para todos! ¡Rachel está fuera de límites o se las verán conmigo! Corran la voz- los que quedaban en el pasillo salieron corriendo del lugar, ninguno quería enfrentarse a la furia Fabray –Rachel- dijo acercándose a mí –Vamos, necesitas cambiarte- tomó mi mano y nos comenzamos a dirigir hacia los baños.

Una vez en los baños, Quinn ayudo a retirar el exceso de slushie y me entregó un cambio de ropa; ya cambiada, me aferré a Quinn como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

-Gracias- le susurré al oído –Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí

-Somos amigas- me abrazó más fuerte –Mejores amigas, por siempre

_Siempre._ Esa palabra dicha varias veces en mi pasado, por lo regular en momentos que me marcaron y me formaron como persona, pero que al final, como todo lo bueno en mi vida, me terminaba decepcionando.

_Siempre_, una palabra que había perdido su significado debido a los golpes del pasado, y gracias a ellos aprendí que él _siempre_,siempre termina.

* * *

**Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, la verdad es que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Se que unos odian a Diana Laura pero no la odien, es necesaria para que Quinn y Rachel esten juntas (Aunque no lo crean) Lamento la tardanza, no hay excusas pero la cosa es que he estado ocupada con la escuela, tuve como un bloqueo y aparte la persona que me gusta hace que mi cerebro deje de funcionar XP **

**Se que dije que saldría Quinn en este capitulo pero lo tuve que dividir en tres.**

**Gracias por leer y sus reviews.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**


	13. Café

**Lamento mucho el retraso, he estado muy ocupada estudiando para exámenes finales y haciendo proyectos, aparte de que tuve un pequeño bloqueo. Aquí está el capítulo y quiero agradecerle primeramente a mi amiga Paulina que me ayudo en este capítulo y a todos los que han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia (**_Lizzy, KissSofi, sambrinette, AndruSol, Pao Vargas, Jess-Sel, Eff-lizzyy, , GimenaSM, ErikkaRO, eslove26, dealmf26, MacaO, soleeXD, BipolarJL, hina2310, alep, M4r150I, DanDY-21, polux, MsLeaDiannaShipper, lovefaberry, Tenis haha, shopy, Cote, y los que dejan como invitados_**) al igual que a todos los que leen, ustedes me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. Pero ya dejemonos de cursilerías y vayamos al capitulo.**

* * *

**Café**

_Familiares, amigos y conocidos de Rachel se encontraban juntos en el Cementerio de Lima, todos preparándose para darle el último adiós a una estrella cuya luz se había extinguido, como la llama que se apaga, a Rachel Barbra Berry._

_El ataúd estaba justo en medio del pequeño escenario que habían montado, un foto gigante de Rachel sonriendo estaba posicionada a su lado, flores rodeaban el ataúd, y justo en la esquina había un podio, no había música, no había sonido alguno más que la voz del pastor que estaba haciendo un recuento de la vida de Rachel. _

_Había varias bancas en frente del ataúd, cada fila estaba ocupada por alguien que, alguna vez, fue importante o una pequeña parte de la vida de la morena._

_Del lado izquierdo estaban Leroy e Hiram Berry, Shelby Corcoran y detrás de ellos los abuelos de Rachel (por parte de Hiram), la familia de Shelby (que aunque no la hubieran conocido sentían su pérdida), sus primos, tíos, sobrinos y parientes lejanos._

_Del lado derecho estaba el Glee Club. Primero estaba Quinn, la cual estaba en los brazos de Diana Laura llorando a mares mientras se culpaba por la muerte de su alma gemela, a su derecha se encontraban Santana y Brittany, la rubia estaba aferrada a la latina ocultando su rostro en el hombro de esta, mientras Santana trataba de contener las lágrimas sin lograr conseguirlo; Mercedes, Kurt y Tina tenían un pañuelo en mano mientras eran consolados por sus respectivas parejas; Finn y Artie decidieron recordar los buenos tiempos que pasaron con Rachel, el Sr. Schuester se lamentaba por cómo había tratado a Rachel, Emma Pillsbury se culpaba así misma por no haber visto que algo andaba mal con Rachel; Sugar, Rory, Joe (la nueva adición del Club) e incluso la ex integrante Lauren Zizes estaban callados y en su propio mundo, bueno, Sugar y Rory se hacía "ojitos" y sus manos se rozaban "sin querer queriendo" en lugares apropiados y a veces, no muy apropiados. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Sue Sylvester en todo su esplendor y gloria, teniendo a un lado de ella a Becky Jackson, y sorprendentemente, ambas estaban llorando, Sue lloraba como María Magdalena y Becky solo se aferraba a ella; las filas que seguían estaban llenas de compañeros de la escuela, maestros, vecinos, conocidos e, incluso, algunos desconocidos._

_Solo faltaba alguien en esas bancas, una persona muy importante para la pequeña morena, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del lugar observando todo mientras miraba al cielo y acariciaba su cabeza ya pelona. Así es, Noah Puckerman se había deshecho de su Mohawk, el cual se había hecho exclusivamente por la petición de Rachel Berry. Puck se lamentaba por no haber estado ahí para su pequeña princesa judía, pero él pensó que todo estaba bien, Rachel siempre le decía "Estoy bien Noah, mejor que nunca" para después dejarle un beso en la mejilla._

_Ahora se daba cuenta la gran actriz que era Rachel, logró engañar a todos para después irse desvaneciendo lenta y dolorosamente, sin que nadie fuera consciente de lo que pasaba._

_Dejó de pensar en todo lo que había provocado que Rachel se suicidara cuando escucho la voz de Leroy Berry._

_-Rachel ha sido la mejor persona que tuvo la suerte de llegar a nuestras vidas, en realidad, nosotros fuimos los suertudos. Rachel era ese rayo de sol que te motiva a levantarte por las mañanas, ella siempre alegraba nuestros días con su voz y su sonrisa, con sus sueños y anhelos y- sollozó para después ser calmado por su esposo – aunque ella se haya ido, siempre estará en mi corazón porque…- _

_-¡Mentira!- grito Puck mientras se acercaba corriendo al podio donde se encontraban los señores Berry –Todo lo que ustedes- señaló a ambos hombres –están diciendo es mentira, nunca les importó Rachel, la abandonaron cuando tenía solo 12 años- ante esa declaración, los murmullos se empezaron a hacer presentes –Sue Sylvester has sido la que ha estado asegurándose de que estuviera bien durante todos estos años, ustedes no merecen estar aquí presentes- después, se dirigió al ataúd donde descansaba el cuerpo de su amiga –Rachel…- digo en un breve susurró mientras acariciaba con mucho cuidado su rostro- ¿Dónde está su chaqueta de cuero?¿Y la música de Barbra tocando al fondo?- se giró para quedar frente a la gente -¿Dónde están todas las cosas que ella hubiera querido que estuvieran presentes para su funeral? Les aseguro que no hubiera querido que ustedes- señaló a la familia de Rachel- ni ustedes estuvieran presentes- luego señaló a la demás gente- con excepción de Sue y Becky. ¡Todos son unos hipócritas! ¡Es su culpa que Rachel esté muerta! Muerta…- susurró una última vez para luego romper en llanto frente al ataúd de su amiga._

_Quinn se separó de Diana Laura cuando Puck comenzó a hablar, se acercó a él cuidadosamente para tratar de calmarlo, puso una mano en su hombro, pero esta fue empujada con una gran fuerza por el mismo mientras se levantaba del suelo y le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia, enojo y desprecio._

_-Todo es tu culpa Quinn Fabray- le dijo Puck mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos- Por tu culpa ella se mató- Quinn solo negaba con la cabeza –Ella te quería, ¿lo sabías? Ella solo quería estar contigo, pero tú- empezó a decir con furia –tú solo la maltrataste y la botaste como basura, y ahora por eso ya no está aquí_

_-No es verdad- dijo Quinn entre lágrimas- No es mi culpa, no lo es_

_-Es tú culpa Quinn Fabray- todos a su alrededor empezaron a decirlo –Tú culpa_

_-No lo es, no lo es- digo entre sollozos_

_-Tú culpa…_

_-Es tú culpa que esté muerta Quinn- escuchó la voz de Rachel en su oído antes de caer inconsciente _

Punto Vista Quinn

-No es mi culpa- repetía una y otra vez entre lágrimas -¡No es mi culpa!- abrí mis ojos rápidamente y me di cuenta que todo había sido uno sueño, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, mi cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas y noté también como mi cuerpo temblaba.

El llanto se apodero de mi cuerpo, no podía detenerlo después de esas pesadillas que tenía desde aquel trágico día; traté de conciliar el sueño pero no podía lograrlo, y justo a tiempo mi madre entró con un vaso de agua, como todas las noches desde que comencé a tener las pesadillas. Desde hace un mes las tenía, un mes de noches de insomnio y desvelo, un mes sin poder cerrar los ojos, un mes si poder consolar el sueño.

-Es mi culpa- sollocé mientras me aferraba a mi madre –Es mi culpa que ella…- no pude continuar debido al llanto que cada vez tomaba más fuerza

-No es tu culpa Quinn- dijo mi madre mientras acariciaba mi espalada –Cosas como estas pasan y…-

No la deje seguir, me separé rápidamente de ella, dejándola un poco perpleja -¿Cosas como estas pasan?- dije entre dientes -¡Cosas como estas no le pasan a gente como Rachel!

-Cariño…- me miró con ojos llenos de lástima mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos–Tienes que entender que no es tu culpa

-¡Que si lo es!- dije tratando de separarme de ella, lo cual fue inútil debido a la fuerza con la cual me estaba sosteniendo –Todo esto paso por como la estaba tratando- volví a romper en llanto –Me comencé a alejar de ella y luego…luego la volví a tratar como antes de que fuéramos amigas

-Quinn, respira hondo- seguí las órdenes de mi madre –Así, tranquila- volvió a acariciar mi espalda mientras respiraba hondo –Vuelve a dormir

-No puedo- negué con la cabeza- que tal si mientras duermo…-

-No pienses así Quinn, hablaremos cuando amanezca

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?- le pregunté mientras me aferraba más a su cuerpo

-Claro- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para después acostarnos –Descansa Quinn, todo estará bien por la mañana-

Sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente, las cuales me calmaron y permitieron que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

Café. Lo que antes había sido la bebida que más odiaba en el mundo se había convertido en un manjar de Dioses desde lo que yo he querido llamar "_La Gran Tristeza"._

Café. La bebida favorita de Rachel, bueno, su bebida favorita era el café con leche de soja endulzado con esplenda y una pizca de canela.

Café. El color de sus ojos y el color de su hermosa cabellera, los cuales contrastaban con su tez morena.

Café. La bebida que ahora se encontraba entre mis manos mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, pensamientos de Rachel, de lo que pudo haber sido y lo que nunca será.

**Flashback**

_Había sido un día increíble, todavía estaba bajo los efectos del día anterior; me sentía feliz y el vacio que antes sentía en mi pecho ahora estaba casi completo, y ese casi lo llenaba nada más ni nada menos que Rachel._

_Rachel. Suspiro. Siempre Rachel, pero ahora no solo podía se Rachel, también estaba Diana Laura._

_Diana Laura…Ella solo llegó y comenzó a sanar mi roto corazón, que poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar color; y al parecer me hacia rimar, todos estos sentimientos me confundían pero ya no había marcha atrás. Después de un mes de ir en citas finalmente me arme de valor para pedirle que fuera mi novia…bueno, ella nada más me dijo "Y, ¿para cuándo me vas a pedir que seamos novias?" a lo que yo le conteste "Pensé que ya lo éramos", lo cual me ganó un zape y una _novia-no novia_ enojada, pero todo se arreglo cuando le cante _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ por Jet (algo que me calló como anillo al dedo debido a que ese día ella llevaba puestas unas botas negras y su larga cabellera café suelta). _

_Aunque solo lleváramos juntas (oficialmente) un día, ya sentí un gran aprecio por ella. Pero todavía seguía Rachel rondando por mi cabeza._

_Esto estaba mal, muy mal, se supone que solo debo de pensar en mi novia, ¿cierto? Pero ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, ¿o no? _

_Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular anunciando que tenía un mensaje._

_**Diana Laura 3: Hola**_

_Si, llevábamos un día juntas (oficialmente) y ya le había puesto un corazón a lado de su nombre. ¿Problema?_

**Yo:****Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

_**Diana Laura 3: Yo en el cielo, pensando acerca de una rubia de ojos pizpiretos**_

**Yo: ¿Debería de ponerme celosa?**

_**Diana Laura 3: Tal vez**_

**Yo: Bueno, en ese caso yo estoy pensando en una belleza de cabello castaño, la cual me quita el aliento…**

_Un momento… ¿hablaba de Rachel o Diana Laura?_

_**Diana Laura 3: ¿Sonaría raro si dijera que te extraño?**_

**Yo: Mientras no sea raro que yo también te extrañara**

_**Diana Laura 3: ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?**_

_Estaba a punto de contestar ese último mensaje cuando mi madre abrió la puerta_

_-¡Mamá! ¿No tienes modales? Tienes que tocar antes de…- alcé mi vista y vi como la cara de mi madre estaba bañada de lágrimas -¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?_

_-Quinn…_

_-Mamá…- algo andaba mal- ¿Qué está pasando?- me acerqué con cautela a ella y la tome entre mis brazos_

_-Es Rachel- soltó de repente_

"Es Rachel" _se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, algo estaba mal con Rachel y la cara de mi madre era un indicio de ello_

_-¿Qué pasa con Rachel?- pregunté entre lágrimas que salían inconscientemente de mis ojos_

_-Ella…- tomó aire –Quinn, será mejor que te sientes- trató de guiarme a la cama_

_-¡No! ¡Dime que está mal con Rachel!- dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre_

_-Quinn, ella trató de suicidarse- dijo lentamente –Ahora mismo está en el hospital y no saben si logrará pasar la noche_

_-Es mentira…- negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez- Esto es una broma muy pesada y de mal gusto_

_-Quinn…_

_-Ella está bien, la vi ayer en el instituto- comencé a temblar- Dime que esto es una broma –tome a mi madre de sus hombros- ¡Dime que esto es una broma!_

_-Lo siento Quinn_

_Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos. Todo parecía un mal sueño del cual quería despertar, Rachel se había tratado de suicidar y en estos momentos podría estar muerta. ¡Muerta!. Todo esto es mi culpa, como no me di cuenta, se había vuelto muy callada y ya no cantaba, se había aislado del todo el mundo…_

…_Y lo peor fue que todos somos los culpables de lo que le pasó_

**Fin del Flashback**

Ese maldito día fue cuando por fin caí en cuenta de que sus ojos café habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaban.

Café. Al igual que la bebida que sostenía en mis manos, la bebida que siempre había odiado pero que solo tomaba para tratar de recordar los ojos de Rachel.

Café. La bebida que se había enfriado, ya que una vez más, me había perdido en mis pensamientos

Café. Cómo la confianza que habíamos perdido.

Café. Cómo la neutralidad de su personalidad.

Café, _oh_, como odio el café.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, en algun lado leí que el café significaba neutralidad en cuanto a la personalidad y confianza. En el próximo capítulo será un flashback de la persona que encontró a Rachel *spoiler* no es Quinn... **

**PD: Rachel no está muerta, si leen bien se darán cuenta que todo (el funeral) fue un sueño**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	14. Abre Los Ojos

**Perdón por el retraso :( He estado muy ocupada con la familia y todo ese show, luego viaje a México para las navidades-año nuevo, y no he tenido tanto tiempo de escribir. Espero les guste este capítulo y gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews.**

* * *

**Abre Los Ojos**

Becky Jackson estaba caminando felizmente por la calle, se encontraba feliz porque ese día era el mejor día de su vida. ¿La razón? Estaba en camino a visitar a su _hermana _y luego juntas irían a comer helado, y podríamos agregarle el hecho de que Coach Sylvester la había dejado salir temprano, pero no sin antes nombrarla Co-Capitana de las Cheerios y felicitarla por su gran ayuda y esfuerzo (algo que sorprendió a las demás Cheerios, ¿a quién no sorprendería? ¿Acaso no han conocido a Sue Sylvester?). Decir que Becky estaba solamente feliz sería poco, que digo poco…sería nada comparado con todo lo que sentía en esos momentos

Cada vez se encontraba más cerca de su objetivo, iba caminando por las calles mostrando orgullosamente su uniforme y chamarra de las Cheerios, la gente la observaba, unos con lástima y otros con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero a Becky no le importaban esas miradas, ella se sentía feliz y no había nada ni nadie que podría lloviera en su desfile.

Diez minutos después se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de la casa de su hermana. Se paró de puntitas para alcanzar el timbre y lo tocó, pero no hubo respuesta. Anonadada volvió a tocar el timbre, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Becky se alejó y comenzó a observar la casa, buscaba ese _algo _que le indicará el porqué nadie abría la puerta.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos donde estuvo tocando la puerta y marcando tanto al teléfono fijo de la casa como al teléfono celular de su hermana, nunca obtuvo respuesta; así que llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarle con ese dilema.

"_**Sylvester al habla"**_

"_Coach, habla Becky"_

"_**Ah, hola Becky, ¿necesitas algo?"**_

"_¿Sabe si Rachel está en casa?"_

Así es, Rachel Berry era la hermana de Becky; no eran hermanas de sangre, si no de cariño. Todo empezó hace unos cuantos años; hace aproximadamente unos tres, ambas se conocieron en una casa abandonada, la cual solía pertenecer a la tatarabuela de Becky, pero esa es otra historia, en fin, ese día Rachel se encontraba corriendo por la antigua Avenida Central, no estaba poniendo atención a donde iba por lo que llego a una calle cerrada, extrañada, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor a alguien que pudiera decirle como regresar a su casa y así fue a parar a la casa que estaba ubicada en la Avenida Central #1234.

Dentro de la casa estaba Becky, una pequeña adolescente que tenía síndrome de Down e iba a la casa de su tatarabuela Mary para escapar del mundo y crear el suyo. Ahí lograba crear su propio cuento de hadas, un castillo hecho con viejas almohadas y cobijas, un ejército conformado principalmente por osos de peluche y un pequeño pueblo conformado por las muñecas que solían ser de su abuela y su madre, al igual que un pequeño juego de té que combinaba con lo que servía para el banquete real. En ese lugar Becky era feliz, podía escapar de las miradas de lástima que le regalaba la gente, de las burlas que le hacían de la escuela y de las peleas que constantemente tenían sus padres.

Becky estaba "sirviendo" el té cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, eso le extrañó, ya que nunca tenía visitas y la única persona que sabía acerca del tiempo que pasaba en esa casa era su ya fallecida abuela Ruth. Se acercó con cautela a la puerta, y ya estando frente a esta tomó el banco que siempre utilizaba para poder ver por el visor. Una vez sobre el banco, observó por el pequeño visor y se sorprendió al ver a una morena detrás de la puerta.

Al bajarse del banco se puso a pensar en lo que debía hacer, podría abrir la puerta y ayudar a esa morena o ignorarla y volver a jugar. Por una parte resonaba en su cabeza la voz de su madre diciéndole "_Nunca debes de abrirle la puerta a extraños"_, pero por otra parte estaba el hecho de que esa morena afuera de su puerta estuviera herida o necesitara ayuda de algún tipo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Rachel estaba impaciente esperando una respuesta, hace ya unos cuantos minutos (o más bien segundos) había tocado la puerta y no había recibido respuesta, frunció el seño y volvió a tocar, y esta vez sí hubo respuesta; una pequeña niña rubia con síndrome de Down vestida con un gracioso tutú rosado encima de su overol y una pequeña corona de cartón adornando su cabeza apareció frente a ella.

-Hola, soy Becky- dijo la rubia

-Hola Becky, soy Rachel- sonrió -¿Estás sola o algo por el estilo? ¿No estás muy pequeña como para contestar la puerta?

-Para tu información _enana_, tengo 13 años- digo Becky mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Y sí, estoy sola

-Perdón, es que pareces más chica- dijo Rachel sonrojada por la vergüenza -¿Sabes cómo regresar a la Avenida Central?

-Estás en la Avenida Central

-Ya sé, pero esta es la antigua Avenida Central- suspiró –Solo necesito volver a casa, antes de que…-se escuchó un estruendo- llueva

Becky se quedó observando a la morocha con curiosidad, y por alguna extraña razón está le transmitía confianza. -Pasa- digo mientras se retiraba de la puerta- No falta mucho para que llueva y no creo que llegues a tiempo a casa.

-¿Tus padres no se molestaran porque dejaste entrar a un extraño a tu casa?- preguntó Rachel mientras jugueteaba con la manga izquierda de su suéter

-No, tú pasa o te mojaras cuando llegue la lluvia

Rachel entró a la casa y se sintió en a gusto, se sintió _en _casa. Esperó a que Becky cerrará la puerta antes de voltearse, y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver como la casa estaba decorada; esta tenía muebles viejos cubiertos con sábanas rosas, juguetes acomodados en un orden muy peculiar, luces de navidad colgando por doquier, un poco de pintura por las paredes, y todo acompañado por un delicioso olor a té y galletas.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró para sí misma

-Es mi sala de juegos- respondió Becky con una sonrisa en la cara -¿Te gusta?

-Es…peculiar- susurró

-Ven- Becky tomó la mano de la morena- Vamos a jugar mientras pasa la lluvia

Y con eso comenzaron a recorrer la casa, a jugar por cada rincón habido y por haber, imaginando desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes aventuras. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y estas fueron pasando y pasando hasta que cayó la noche, y ambas cayeron rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo. Ese fue el inicio de lo que llegaría a ser una bella amistad.

"_**Sí, salió temprano de la escuela porque se sentía mal"**_

"_Qué raro, no me abre la puerta"_

"_**Estará dormida o en el baño, que se yo, ¿por qué no usas tu llave?"**_

"_No la traigo"_

"_**Espérame ahí, no tardo en llegar"**_

Con eso Sue terminó la llamada. Becky se fue a sentar en la pequeña banca que había en el jardín, y en no menos de cinco minutos Sue ya se encontraba frente de ella.

-Vamos Becky- dijo Sue con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

Ambas mujeres entraron a la casa y fueron sorprendidas por el alto volumen de la música que provenía de lo que ellas concluyeron era la habitación de Rachel

-Por eso no te abría la puerta, está niña se va a quedar sorda- dijo Sue negando con la cabeza

-¡Voy por ella Coach!- gritó Becky mientras subía las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara.

Una vez frente a la habitación de Rachel, tocó la puerta (ya que sabía que Rachel odiaba cuando alguien entraba sin su permiso) pero no obtuvo respuesta. Verán, mucha gente decía que Becky era una retrasada mental o que era tonta, pero la verdad es que era una de las personas más inteligentes y puras que en tu vida podrás conocer; Becky sabía que algo andaba mal, sabía que Rachel nunca cerraba la puerta cuando ella iba a verla, así que abrió inmediatamente la puerta y quedó paralizada por la vista que tenía en frente de ella.

Rachel. _Rachel_ estaba desparramada en el piso mientras sangraba a montones; puede que Becky no supiera ni una cosa de medicina pero había visto bastantes series de televisión como para saber que Rachel estaba inconsciente, se acercó cuidadosamente a ella y la sacudió un poco, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. Al no tener respuesta colocó su mano en el rostro y dijo - Rachel, por favor, abre los ojos-

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pudieron haber sido horas cuando en realidad solo fueron unos cuantos segundos; sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y como era acurrucada por brazos fuertes mientras unos paramédicos pasaban por la puerta y se acercaban a atender a Rachel.

No podía dejar de llorar, ¿cómo hacerlo? Su hermana estaba tumbada en el suelo rodeada por paramédicos, ella misma estaba manchada de la sangre de su hermana. Vio como se la llevaron en una camilla y como era introducida a una ambulancia, vio como la vida de su hermana poco a poco se apagaba.

Punto de Vista Rachel

Silencio. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba y blanco era lo único que se veía a mí alrededor. ¿Era esto lo que pasaba cuando te morías? ¿Qué no tendría que estar San Pedro detrás de una mesa revisando en el Libro de la Vida si tu nombre está apuntado? ¿O no debería a caso haber alguien perteneciente al ejército del demonio esperando para llevarme con ellos al infierno? ¿Acaso me quedaría atrapada aquí en la Tierra hasta que encuentre que me está reteniendo en este lugar? ¿Me convertiría en un alma en pena? ¿O tal vez sería una fantasma?

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

¿Qué era ese molesto sonido? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Sería acaso un mosquito? Pero, ¿qué no los mosquitos hacen _'Bzzz'_?

"_Abre los ojos" _Escuché en mi cabeza

Ahora sí que me había vuelto loca, ¿de dónde provenía ese ruido?

"_Te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti"_ De nuevo esa voz, me era un poco familiar, pero aún no la podía identificar

De repente me sentí ¿pesada? Cómo si tuviera algo encima de mí, algo que no me dejaba respirar.

"_Rachel, por favor, te lo suplico" _un sollozó _"Abre los ojos"_

_Abre los ojos_, me repetía esa voz una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no podía ver a esa persona? ¿Por qué me sentía sofocada y atrapada entre paredes blancas?

Punto Vista Quinn

Después de tres días de ese odios día Rachel seguía en cama, estaba en un coma inducido debido a que mientras trato de…_eso,_ sufrió de un golpe en la cabeza cuando se cayó, y este ocasionó una concusión que afectó gravemente su cerebro, los doctores estaban esperando a que la inflación bajara para poder checar el daño, temían que ella quedara sin alguna función, que tuviera daño cerebral ó que perdiera la memoria.

Suspiré y tomé la silla que estaba al costado izquierdo de su cama, y como todas las veces que la había ido a visitar me senté en ella y tomé su mano.

-Hola Rachel- dije en un susurró –Te extraño, extraño a mi mejor amiga, a mi confidente, a aquella que siempre estuvo a mi lado aún cuando no lo quería. Están pasando muchas cosas Rachel, y necesito que me apoyes, ¿sabes que mis padres se van a divorciar? Al parecer mi padre engañó a mi madre con una joven llena de tatuajes porque el ya no sentía esa llama que alguna vez sintió por ella –resoplé- ¿Puedes creerlo? Es un idiota- volví a observar su rostro que se encontraba tan pacífico, el cual me recordaba el porqué me enamoré de ella –Y necesito que despiertes porqué hay muchas cosas que no te he podido decir- me limpié una lágrima traicionera que salió sin que me diera cuenta- Me dijeron que a las personas que están en coma –rodé los ojos- en este caso coma inducido, se les debe de hablar y de cantar para que despierten, espero que sea cierto –me encogí de hombros, cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y comencé a cantar

"_In a book in a box in the closet_

_In a line in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon"_

"_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms"_

"_And I let it all slip away"_

"_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say"_

"_There's a rain that'll never stop falling_

_There's a wall that I've tried to take down_

_What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this"_

"_And it's too late now"_

"_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say"_

"_Are the words I couldn't say_

_I should have found a way to tell you how I felt_

_Now the only one I'm tellin' is myself"_

"_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say"_

"_What do I do, what do I say_

_And no else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say"_

-No pude decirte todo lo que siento por ti- dije con lágrimas en los ojos –Por eso necesito que despiertes Rachel, abre los ojos- miré al cielo y luego volví mi vista a la cara de Rachel –Te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti. Rachel, por favor, te lo suplico- un sollozo escapó de mis labios- _Abre los ojos- _cerré mis ojos y apreté fuertemente su mano, imaginen mi sorpresa cuando ella la apretó de regreso- ¿Rachel?

-¿Quinn?- dijo con la voz un poco ronca

-Sí Rach, soy yo- sonreí- Quinn

-Vete- dijo entre dientes

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida

-¡Que te vayas he dicho!- y dicho esto comenzó a convulsionar

Doctores y enfermeras comenzaron a llenar la habitación, gritaban y daban órdenes entre ellos.

-Señorita, necesito que abandone la habitación- me dijo uno de los doctores

-Pero ella…

-Necesita irse en este momento

-Yo no…

-Vámonos Quinn- dijo Santana tomándome del brazo- Ya oíste al doctor

-¿Santana?

-No Quinn, soy el hada de los dientes- dijo con sarcasmo - Vámonos ya

-No puedo dejarla sola

No me dije nada, solo me jaló del brazo y me sacó a la fuerza de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace rato, estaba afuera del cuarto esperando a que salieras- nos quedamos calladas un rato- Por cierto- me dio un codazo- linda canción

-¡Santana! Eso era privado- le di un golpe en el hombro

-Ni tan privado, cantaste tan fuerte que se podía escuchar hasta la recepción- me sonrojé –Pero eso no es el punto- movió su mano de un lado al otro- Me debes una

-¿Por qué?- alcé una ceja

-Porque te salve de que tu noviecita presenciara todo el show que armaste- me congelé- Ella quería venir conmigo para acompañarte, pero le dije que sería mejor si yo sola venía contigo porque no funcionabas muy bien con otra gente cuando estás así. –suspiro- Pero enserio Quinn, necesitas ordenar tus pensamientos o estas con Diana Laura o buscas algo con Rachel, no juegues con fuego o te terminarás quemando

-Ni yo sé que me pasa San- suspiré- por un lado me encanta estar con Diana Laura, me gusta mucho y sé que podemos llegar lejos- tragué saliva- pero por otro lado está Rachel, llevó enamorada de ella desde que entramos a la preparatoria y…

-¡Qué tu qué!- dijo una voz enojada detrás de mí

Por favor Dios, Budha, Alá, karma, Elvis Presley o cualquier otra fuerza presente en el universo, déjame salir viva de esto.

* * *

**D: OH MY GOOOOOOOSH! Ya quiero saber que pasa despues! (y eso que yo soy la autora c;) **

**¿Quién será la persona que escucho decir a Quinn que amaba a Rachel? ****¿Cuál es la relación de Sue con Rachel? ****¿Qué pasará con Rachel? **

**Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas por ahora...**

**Canción: Words I Couldn't Say- Rascal Flatts**

**No me pertenece Glee ni las canciones utilizadas.**


	15. Preguntas Sin Respuesta

**Otra vez siento mucho la tardanza, estoy de vacaciones y se supone que debería tener más tiempo para escribir pero parece que pasa lo contrario :c Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia :)**

* * *

**Preguntas Sin Respuesta**

Punto Vista Quinn

_-Ni yo sé que me pasa San- suspiré- por un lado me encanta estar con Diana Laura, me gusta mucho y sé que podemos llegar lejos- tragué saliva- pero por otro lado está Rachel, llevó enamorada de ella desde que entramos a la preparatoria y…_

_-¡Qué tu qué!- dijo una voz enojada detrás de mí_

_Por favor Dios, Budha, Alá, karma, Elvis Presley o cualquier otra fuerza presente en el universo, déjame salir viva de esto._

Me volteé lentamente con los ojos cerrados, ya saben lo que dicen "_ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_, ¿o no? Pero, ¿Qué tal si eso me llevaba a tener una ataque cardiaco, una embolia o una ruptura de arteria? Por eso abrí los ojos, no vaya a ser la de malas y…

-Repite lo que acabas de decir Quinn- volvió a decir la voz que conocía a la perfección

-No…no es lo que parece- dije nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza

¿Te pueden matar con la mirada? Porque querido jurado, en estos momentos yo ya estaría muerta y revivida solo para que me volvieran a matar.

-Bueno Quinn- dijo Santana mientras se alejaba de nosotros- Yo mejor dejo que hablen a solas, yo no me meto donde no me llaman- solamente le mande una mirada asesina- Mm…- se rascó el cuello nerviosamente- Brittany me está llamando, así es, ¡Brittany! ¡Ya voy cariño!- y con eso salió corriendo

¿Saben como dicen que conoces a tus verdaderos amigos en tus peores momentos? Creo que Santana podría ser la excepción de esa regla, bueno, hasta que ponga mis manos en ese cuello y la estrangule como Homero solía (¿o suele?) hacerlo con Bart.

-Estoy esperando Quinn- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño.

-Bueno, es muy chistoso lo que paso- comencé a reír nerviosamente y voltear a todos lados menos a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí –Es que...yo

-Es que, es que- comenzó a mofarse de mí, pero ojo, no era de buena manera -¡Habla de una maldita vez!

-Yo…yo amo a Rachel- dije en un susurro

-Continua- dijo en entre dientes

-Me ha gustado desde que la vi caminar por primera vez por los pasillos de McKinley, se veía tan adorable ese día- suspiré- Y me di cuenta que la amaba cuando estaba embarazada de Beth

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?- me cuestionó

-Sí, todas las personas con las que estuve fueron solo porque al principio estaba en negación, después porque no quería que nadie estuviera con ella excepto yo y al final porque no quería que la gente supiera que era lesbiana- negué con la cabeza- pero después al llegar el verano me di cuenta que mi vida y mis ideales, mis sueños y aspiraciones no tenían sentido con quien yo era en realidad. Cambie radicalmente y fui a California por un rato, ahí conocí a gente nueva y hice todo lo que nunca en mi vida hice, bebí como marinero, me drogué un poco- me miro raro, y he de admitir que esa mirada me ponía nerviosa –Casi me acosté con unas cuantas muchachas- rodé los ojos- No me mires así, no estoy muy orgullosa de ello, pero en fin, regresé con el propósito de estar con Rachel…

-Pero ella estaba con Finn

-Exacto- dije con una sonrisa triste –Y luego llegó Diana Laura

-Quinn- dijo Puck enojado –Solamente te he preguntado si lo que has dicho era cierto, no que me dijeras la historia de tu vida

Reí por un momento hasta que me di cuenta que el estaba serio y enojado, parecía Gruñón, uno de los siete enanos de Blanca Nieves

-Eres…- respiró hondo- eres la perra fría y desalmada que siempre supe que eras

Me sorprendió mucho, de hecho, creo que pude o no pude haber dado un pequeño (o gran) salto para atrás

-¿Discúlpame?- dije con indignación

-¡Por tu culpa Rachel está en esa cama!

-¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-¡Claro que sí! Porque Rachel te…

No logró terminar dado que un doctor salió de la habitación de Rachel y nos separó. No me había dado cuenta que estábamos tan cerca

-Jóvenes, el hospital no es un lugar para resolver sus problemas a gritos, menos cuando una de sus amigas está en la habitación de enfrente, por lo que les sugiero que se retiren de este lugar y vayan a arreglarlo afuera del hospital, en sus casas o cualquier otro lugar que no sea este- dijo el Dr. Stone, o eso decía su identificación

Puck y yo nos retiramos del pasillo y nos dirigimos a la sala de espera, donde ya nos esperaban los demás gleeks.

-Esto no termina aquí Fabray- me susurró enojado

Si, definitivamente estaba en problemas, pero… ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir Puck? _Porque Rachel te…_

No pude seguir buscando una explicación porque Diana Laura se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó tiernamente al oído –Estás muy tensa- comenzó a masajear mis hombros

-Estoy bien- mentí, era como mi segundo lenguaje –Solo me impacto verla en esa cama con vendas en los brazos después de saber que intentó…- me separé de ella lentamente y la vi a la cara

-Se que debe ser difícil lo que está pasando-tomó mis manos entre las suyas-, más para ti, ella es tu mejor amiga y te necesitará a partir de ahora.

-Gracias- tragué saliva- por estar aquí para mí

-Siempre lo estaré, pase lo que pase- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, pero su voz se notaba triste y ¿decepcionada?

-Gracias- le di una sonrisa forzada, y si se dio cuenta, no dijo nada ¿Qué tenía mí…_novia_?

Nos quedamos en silencio, todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación no decían nada. Kurt, Tina, Mercedes y Brittany estaban llorando en los brazos de sus respectivas parejas, mientras estas contenían las lágrimas. Los demás del Club estaban dispersados por doquier, Finn no había hecho aparición al igual que el Sr. Schue, la Señorita Pillsbury ya estaba en la sala y Puck, bueno, el seguía mirándome con odio.

-Familiares de Rachel Berry- dijo un doctor que se acercaba a nosotros, era alto y musculoso, de tez blanca y cabellera naranja.

-Somos nosotros- dijo Puck

-Lo siento, pero necesito a uno de los padres de Rachel

Todos se quedaron perplejos, hasta este momento nadie se había dado cuenta que los padres de Rachel no habían hecho acto de presencia.

-Soy yo- dijo una voz que hizo que todos tembláramos de miedo

-Soy el Dr. Hunt, Señora…

-Sue Sylvester- dijo seriamente mientras le daba la mano –y ella es Becky- señaló a su pequeña acompañante, la cual, sorprendentemente, iba abrazada a Sue –Todo lo que tenga que decir acerca de Rachel puede decirlo enfrente de ella y de…- desvió su mirada- Puckerman

Todos los presentes abrieron la boca y uno que otro jadeo por la sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo Puck tiene una relación con Sue y Becky?

-Correcto- dijo el Dr. Hunt –Síganme

El Dr. Hunt, Sue, Becky y Puck fueron a un pequeño cuarto al lado de la recepción.

¿Qué está pasando con Rachel?

Punto Vista General

-Señora Sylvester- comenzó a decir el Dr. Hunt –Le presentó al Dr. Stone, él está encargado del área de neurología del hospital

-Mucho gusto Señora Sylvester, soy el Dr. Albert Stone- estrechó manos con Sue –Síganme

El trío y los doctores pasaron a estar frente a unas pantallas, las cuales parecían de televisión.

-Este es el cerebro de Rachel- señaló con el dedo a las imágenes que aparecían en la pantallas que estaban frente a ellos- Y esto es un aneurisma gigante de la arteria cerebral, el cuál acabamos de descubrir debido a la convulsión que tuvo hace rato y gracias a la información que se nos fue proporcionada por uno de sus compañeros

Puck, Becky y Sue se quedaron callados

-Ahora, necesitamos su permiso para operarla inmediatamente, dado a que si este explota, ella podría morir

-Háganlo- dijo Sue sin chistar

-¿Información?- preguntó Puck

-Así es Señor Puckerman, uno de sus compañeros nos dijo que parecía que Rachel olvidaba muchas veces donde dejaba sus cosas o alguna que otra información

_¿Qué compañero dio esa información?_ Pensaron Puck y Sue al mismo tiempo

Punto Vista Quinn

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sue, Becky y Puck habían entrado con ese doctor?

Todos nos paramos cuando los vimos salir de la habitación, traté de leer sus caras pero nada salió de ello: Becky iba cabizbaja (hacia venía desde que entró con Sue), Puck tenía la mirada en blanco (literalmente) y Sue, bueno, Sue llevaba la misma cara seria de siempre (excepto que esta vez pude notar el _rastro_ que dejaron las lágrimas que debió de haber derramado hace un rato).

-Coach Sylvester- dijo Santana desde su asiento- ¿Podría decirnos que pasa con Rachel?- lejos estaba la gran perra a cargo, ahora solo había una adolescente asustada por la vida de su…de su… de Rachel.

-Rachel estará en cirugía por las próximas horas, así que les sugiero que se vayan a sus respectivas casas- cuando Sue vio que todos estaban por decir algo alzó su mano- Sin excepciones, ahora largo

¿Por qué iban a operar a Rachel?

* * *

Hicimos lo que Coach Sylvester nos dijo, al salir del hospital todos (con excepción de Puck) nos reunimos en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó un cabizbajo Sam

-Esperar a que salga de la cirugía- dijo una seria Santana

-¿Y de ahí?- dijo Sugar

Silencio, nadie dijo nada ante la respuesta de Sugar. ¿Qué pasaría si Rachel no volvía a McKinley? ¿Qué sucedería si Rachel no saliera viva de la cirugía?

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Kurt antes de marcharse de la maco con Blaine.

Detrás de él se fueron yendo uno por uno, hasta que solo quedamos las Brittana, Diana Laura y yo.

Ninguna de nosotras hablaba, Diana Laura trató de mirarme a los ojos pero yo solo desvíe la mirada; en el interior de mi cabeza pude imaginar cómo sus ojos reflejaban dolor y como sus hombros se encorvaban debido a la tristeza; debía hacer algo para cambiar eso, se supone que yo debía ser causante de sonrisas, no de lágrimas.

-¿Oye Di?- la tomé de las manos -¿Qué te parecería si vamos a ver una película en mi casa? Mi madre salió con unas amigas para poder despejarse y distraerse un rato, así que tendríamos la casa para nosotras solas

-¿Estás segura?- me dijo un poco nerviosa –Porqué con lo que acaba de pasar puede que necesites estar sola…

-Tan segura como que eres mi novia- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Ella se mordió el labio para intentar contener su sonrisa –Está bien, pero la que llegue primero al carro elije la película- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el auto

-¡Hey!- salí corriendo detrás de ella -¡Eso es trampa!

* * *

Una vez en mi casa, fuimos a la cocina para sacar todo lo que necesitábamos: palomitas, refrescos, papas, dulces, salsa, entre otras cosas.

-¿Ya tienes todo?- pregunté

-Sí- respondió mientras salía de la cocina con las manos llenas –Y no gracias a ti

-¿Disculpa?

No me contestó hasta que llegamos a la habitación, pero eso sí, no antes de soltarse el cabello y recostarse en la cama.

-Yo traje prácticamente todo- frunció el seño

-Pero yo traje lo demás- dije mientras ponía la primera película: _Amanecer parte I_, rodé los ojos, como odio esa saga, pero a mi novia le encanta… ¿Por qué será?

-Solo trajiste las películas. ¡Floja!- me sacó la lengua

-Aún así me quieres- dije mientras me recostaba a su lado

-Aún así te quiero- se abrazó a mí y perdió la vista en el televisor

Los minutos fueron pasando rápidamente y no sé en qué momento pasamos de ver a Bella y Edward en su luna de miel a estar besándonos con pasión, ella estaba encima de mí, algo que no recuerdo que haya pasado

-Quítame la camiseta- me susurró al oído para después comenzar a besar mi cuello.

Me quedé helada, no todos los días tu novia, con la cual llevas tres días de relación, te dice que le quites la camiseta. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo.

-¡Quinn!- se quejó Diana Laura, así que abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada llena de deseo –He dicho que me quites- comenzó a alzarse la camiseta poco a poco hasta que ya no la tenía puesta- la camiseta- tomó la camiseta en una de sus manos para después lanzarla a algún lugar de la habitación

No pude evitar el pequeño gemido que salió de mi boca, Diana Laura tenía un cuerpo digno de admirar.

-Quinn- me miró directamente a los ojos- Quiero…- tragó saliva- …Quiero que hagamos el amor- susurró para después volver a besarme.

Comencé a dejarme llevar cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, _"quiero que hagamos el amor" _

¿Quiere que hagamos el amor? ¿En qué me he metido?

* * *

**Muahahahahahhahahaha soy mala... ¿Creen que Quinn y Diana Laura lo harán? ¿Saldrá bien Rachel de la operación?**

**Spoilers:**

**-Llega alguien nuevo a la vida de Rachel**

**-Shelby...¿Regresa?**

**-Canciones de... para...**

**No me pertenece Glee, etc...**

**Por cierto...hay una canción que se llama "Faberry Is Endgame" por Parallels...busquenla en grooveshark**


	16. Oh Dios

**Lamento mucho el retraso :( La verdad es que reescribí este capítulo muchas veces porque no estaba conforme con el resultado final...He aquí lo que quedó...MUAHAHAHAHAHA... Nunca había escrito algo así, así que no se si haya estado bien o mal, you know what I mean. Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, ustedes me motivan a seguir :)**

* * *

**Oh Dios…**

_-¡Quinn!- se quejó Diana Laura, así que abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada llena de deseo –He dicho que me quites- comenzó a alzarse la camiseta poco a poco hasta que ya no la tenía puesta- la camiseta- tomó la camiseta en una de sus manos para después lanzarla a algún lugar de la habitación _

_No pude evitar el pequeño gemido que salió de mi boca, Diana Laura tenía un cuerpo digno de admirar._

_-Quinn- me miró directamente a los ojos- Quiero…- tragó saliva- …Quiero que hagamos el amor- susurró para después volver a besarme._

_Comencé a dejarme llevar cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, "quiero que hagamos el amor" _

_¿Quiere que hagamos el amor? ¿En qué me he metido? _

Punto Vista Quinn

¿Conocen esos momentos cuando sientes que tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos? Bueno, este no era uno de ellos. Este era uno de esos momentos donde te sientes como un niño perdido en un centro comercial, donde sientes pánico al no encontrar a tu madre por ningún lado mientras estás rodeado de extraños; pero una pequeña parte de mi sentía la felicidad que sientes al encontrar a tu madre después de esos horribles minutos.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que me encontraba encima de Diana Laura. _Sin_ camiseta.

¿En qué momento me quede sin camiseta?

-Oh Dios…- gemí cuando su mano rozó mi pecho. Esto no puede estar pasando

-¿Te gusta esto verdad?- pregunto suavemente mientras su mano volvía a rozar mi pecho

La verdad es que quería decir que no, pero ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente parecían estar de acuerdo–Si- susurré

Cerré los ojos y cuando volví a abrirlos me encontraba sobre mi espalda y ella sobre mí. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis costados, colocó una pierna en medio de las mías y comenzó a presionar poco a poco.

Miré al techo y respire hondo, tenía que controlarme o terminaría explotando en cualquier momento; volví a verla y solo pude concentrarme en sus hermosos ojos cafés, esperen un momento…_ ¿Rachel?_ ¿Qué hacía Rachel encima de mí?

_OhDiosOhDiosOhDios…_

-Solo déjate llevar- susurró en mi oído para después comenzar a besar mi cuello, una de mis manos fue instantáneamente a su cabeza para mantenerla en su lugar y la otra en su cadera (aunque estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza no debía de dejar de ser respetuosa)

Dejarme llevar. Resoplé mentalmente. Suena muy fácil, ¿cierto? Pues no lo era, no lo era porque en estos momentos a quien yo veía encima de mi era a Rachel y no a Diana Laura. ¿Cuenta eso como engañar? Porque si así fuera yo ya hubiera sido demandada por adulterio.

-Mmmm- _Rachel,_ gemí mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Abre los ojos Quinn- susurró seductoramente.

El cuerpo encima de mí comenzó a removerse un poco y entonces abrí los ojos justo cuando Diana Laura se estaba quitando el pantalón que tenía puesto, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

No pude evitar sentir como el calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo-

_Estúpidas hormonas_

-Diana, creo que…_oh_- comencé a decir pero no pude continuar porque sus manos fueron a parar en mis pechos para después apretarlos suavemente.

-Shh…- comenzó a masajear mis pechos sobre la tela de mi sujetador y no pude retener el gemido que salió de mi boca–Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien

Tragué saliva y no pude evitar asentir. Dejó de masajear mi pecho y tomo mis manos para después guiarlas a su cuerpo, mi mano izquierda terminó en uno de sus pechos (y he de admitir que se siente _muy_ bien) mientras que mi mano derecha solo iba bajando por su cuerpo hasta que…

-_Quinn…_. – gimió cuando puso mi mano en su parte más intima, la cual solo estaba cubierta por la fina tela de sus bragas

_OhDiosOhDiosOhDios…_

Me congelé, tener mi mano _ahí_ y sentir como sus bragas estaban mojadas hizo que mi cerebro hiciera corto circuito; y gracias a ese corto circuito tuve la _fuerza_ para cambiarnos de posición, me volvía a encontrar encima de ella pero mis manos ya no tenían miedo de moverse, lo cual terminó cuando tuve la valentía de quitarle sus bragas, dejándola prácticamente desnuda debajo de mí.

-Te necesito dentro de mí- susurró antes de besarme con pasión y con ¿amor?

Dejamos de besarnos cuando nos vimos en la necesidad de respirar, nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos trasmitían pasión, sus pupilas estaban negras por el deseo. Aparte la vista de sus ojos y comencé a admirar su cara, la acaricié levemente, para luego mirar sus labios, los cuales, estaban rojos por tantos besos desenfrenados.

Le di un último beso para después separar cuidadosa y lentamente sus piernas con ambas manos, me posicione entre sus piernas y comencé a dejar suaves caricias en sus piernas, comenzando por sus rodillas para terminar en su cadera.

Respiré hondo, me recosté sobre ella mientras sostenía mi peso con un brazo mientras con el otro recorría su costado hasta parar en sus pechos y acariciar por sobre la tela del sujetador sus pezones.

Gimió y arqueó su espalda, lo cual aproveché para desabrochar su sujetador, sus redondos y grandes pechos estaban frente a mí, invitándome a tocarlos, y sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos; como si una fuerza se apoderara de mí, tomé uno de sus pezones con mis boca, pasé mi lengua sobre él y lo mordí suavemente.

-Oh Dios…- gimió mientras sus manos iban a parar a mi cabello, comenzó a empujarme hacia ella, lo cual hizo que tomará su pecho con mi boca; comencé a lamer, morder y soplar sobre este para después ir al otro pecho para darle la misma atención.

Sus manos dejaron de estar en mi cabello para bajar sobre mis hombros, pasando por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi trasero.

-¿Te he dicho que esto- dio un pequeño apretón- me vuelve loca?

Me separé de su pecho para mirarla directamente a los ojos -¿Qué te vuelve loca?- dije con voz grave

Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca –Tu trasero- se sonrojó

-Creo que ya pasamos del punto de sonrojarnos, ¿no lo crees?- dejé un pequeño beso en su cuello

Sonrió tímidamente –Cierto, pero aún así, amo tu trasero

-A mí me gusta todo de ti- mordí su cuello suavemente

-Me alegra saberlo- sus manos viajaron de mi trasero a mi abdomen, y después de dar pequeñas caricias bajó hasta parar en el botón de mi pantalón –Creo que deberíamos estar en iguales condiciones –desabrochó el botón y comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón

Detuve sus manos y las puse sobre mis hombros –Es tu momento para disfrutar- mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su abdomen hasta llegar a su centro.

-Espera- dijo mientras detenía mi mano derecha, la cual estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su centro –Recuerda que esta es mi primera vez…- susurró nerviosamente para después soltar mi mano

Era su primera vez, no solamente con una mujer sino con cualquier ser humano…Sentí como un peso se localizaba en mis hombros.

-Descuida- le di una pequeña sonrisa para calmarla –Lo haré con cuidado- le di un pequeño beso en los labios

"_¿Qué no se supone que tu primera vez debería de ser con alguien que te ame como tú los amas?" _escuché la voz de Rachel en mi cabeza, diciéndome la misma frase que me dijo cuando le pregunté porque aún no se había acostado con Finn.

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme a Rachel de mi mente y volví a enfocarme en Diana Laura.

-_Quinn…_- arqueó su espalda entré en contacto con su clítoris, comencé a masajearla suavemente mientras sentía como cada vez estaba más y más mojada, con mi mano libre sostenía mi peso para no aplastarla; besé sus labios y luego me separé para ver como reaccionaba, verla con sus ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba y gemía me volvía loca, con sus manos apretando la cobija mientras arqueaba su espalda

Justo cuando iba a penetrarla escuché algo que hizo que me congelara…

"_¡Por tu culpa Rachel está en esa cama!"_ la voz de Puck resonaba en mi cabeza, la cual hizo que me detuviera por completo.

_Rachel está en el hospital…_

-Quinn- se quejó Diana Laura cuando dejé de moverme, ella comenzó a moverse en un intento de que reaccionara

_Rachel está en el hospital…._

-¿Quinn?

_El amor de _mi_ vida está en el hospital…_

Quité mi mano del centro de Diana Laura y limpié mi mano rápidamente en mi pantalón mientras me quitaba con cuidado de ella, para después sentarme al borde de la cama y comenzar a mirar perdidamente la pared

-¿Quinn?- puso una mano en mi hombro, la cual hizo que brincará del susto

-No puedo hacerlo- susurré sin voltear a verla con la respiración agitada –No puedo hacer esto contigo sabiendo que- _el amor de mi vida_- Rachel está en el hospital, donde probablemente no salga viva de su cirugía o pueda salir algo mal que la termine afectando de por vida. No tengo la suficiente fuerza para seguir viviendo mi vida como una persona normal sabiendo que la persona que- _más amo en este mundo_- siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme está en el hospital. No puedo hacer –tragué saliva – _el amor_ contigo sabiendo que ella está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte –ella me acarició el rostro, no lo hizo con el intento de calmarme o mostrarme empatía, sino para limpiar las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a recorrer por mis mejillas –Lo siento- susurré

-No te preocupes- dijo con la voz entre cortada y carraspeó para que volviera a sonar normal–Podemos esperar hasta que Rachel esté fuera de peligro o recuperada- me abrazó por los hombros –Te quiero- dicho eso dejo un pequeño beso en mi cabeza

-Gracias- suspire –Voy a ir al hospital para ver cómo va a Rachel –volteé a verla justo cuando se estaba terminando de poner el pantalón -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- no quería darle la opción de que me acompañara, porque si lo hacía me sentiría terrible.

-Claro- terminó de ponerse los zapatos para después tomar el resto de sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta -¿Te espero abajo?

Asentí para después dirigirme al baño, necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos y _enfriarme_. Abrí la llave del agua y me mojé la cara. Alcé la cara y me miré mi reflejo, toque el espejo y solté una lágrima al ver que ya no me reconocía; ya no reconocía a la Quinn Fabray que se enfrentó contra todo mal que aparecía en su camino, la Quinn Fabray que fue Capitana de las Cheerios, la Quinn Fabray que dio a luz a una hermosa bebe, la Quinn Fabray que no se rendía cuando las cosas no salían a su modo; y sobre todo, no veía a la Quinn Fabray que se había enamorado de Rachel Berry.

Punto Vista General

Quinn se estacionó enfrente de la casa de Diana Laura, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que bajaría a abrirle la puerta a su novia como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

-¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó Diana Laura, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que las acompañaba desde que habían salido de la casa de la rubia

Quinn solamente negó con la cabeza y apretó el volante.

-Está bien- se acercó con un poco de miedo a Quinn, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría –Te quiero- dicho esto, dejó un pequeño y dulce beso en su mejilla

-Yo también- susurró Quinn en un tono monótono mientras miraba hacia el frente

Diana Laura salió el auto y se dirigió a su casa, una vez adentro, subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a su cuarto; se acercó a la ventana y miró como el auto de Quinn desaparecía al final de la calle

-Prepárate Quinn- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa –Pronto serás mía, y nada ni nadie me detendrá- se dirigió a su closet, lo abrió y tomó la prenda que sabía le ayudaría a lograr su objetivo.

* * *

**D: **

**D: D: **

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá? (8) Me preguntó cuál es el plan de Diana Laura... **

**Preguntas:**

**a) ¿Les gustaría que Diana Laura fuera la mala del cuento? O sí no, ¿quién más?**

**b) ¿Rachel debería de estar con alguien nuevo y olvidar a Quinn?**

**Spoilers:**

**-Rachel conoce a alguien :3**

**-Shelby... ¿en Lima?**

**-Quinn tiene...¿un nuevo look?**

**Eso y muchas cosas más en los próximos capítulos de Amor Prohibido**

***No me pertenece Glee**


	17. El Comienzo de Algo Nuevo

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo de autor, luego me enfermé y estuve en semana de exámenes parciales. Gracias a todas por sus reviews me motivan para seguir escribiendo :) Y que quede claro que no me olvido que este fanfic es Faberry, lo que pasa es que necesitan crecer emocionalmente y estar listas para tener una buena relación entre sí, Diana Laura no será en sí la mala mala del cuento, pero sí les hará el camino difícil a las Faberry. Espero les guste**

* * *

**El Comienzo de Algo Nuevo**

Punto Vista Rachel

Después de que la operación de hace dos días fuera un éxito, se suponía que debían de haberme dado de alta hoy, ¿debería de estar feliz no?...

…_pero_ nada es color de rosa, tenía que quedarme otros dos estúpidos días en este estúpido hospital porque los estúpidos doctores dijeron que tenía que quedarme dos días más bajo su cuidado para que se aseguraran que no me hiciera daño a mi misma o a los demás. La única ventaja de todo esto era que no tenía que quedarme recluida en mi cuarto, eso era algo maravilloso comparado a tener que comer pollo con una cuchara y escuchar a los _psicólogos_ como mi vida era maravillosa y como debería de agradecer todo lo que tengo.

Me encontraba merodeando por el ala de pediatría del hospital, ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar? Realmente no lo sé; comencé a rondar por los pasillos, pasando por varios cuartos con niños enfermos (unos mejor que otros) hasta que pasé a lado de una habitación.

El ruido proveniente de esta habitación era diferente a la de cualquier otra, en esta habitación se escuchaban varios murmullos, risas y ¿música?

Punto Vista General

Una muchacha de tez blanca y cabello negro se encontraba afinando su guitarra mientras los niños enfrente de ella hablaban animadamente.

-¿Puedes cantar una de High School Musical?- preguntó una pequeña rubia de ojos azules

La pregunta de la rubia llamó la atención de todos los ocupantes de la sala, todas las niñas de la sala asentían a lo que su amiga había dicho, mientras que los niños negaban furiosamente con la cabeza.

-Eso es muy gay- dijo un pequeño niño castaño

-Michael- se dirigió la muchacha al niño -¿Sabes lo qué es gay?

-Sí- respondió Michael –Es tonto

Todos sus compañeros rieron

-No Michael- lo regañó la muchacha, lo cual generó una ola de "Uh's" por parte de los demás niños –Gay es un hombre al cual le gustan los hombres

-Mi tío favorito es gay- dijo un niño al fondo de la habitación

A partir de eso comenzaron diversos murmullos y pláticas entre los mismos niños acerca del tema, unas cuantas risas cuando alguien mencionaba algo chistoso y otros observando a la muchacha que tenían enfrente.

Un silbido resonó por la habitación, logrando que los niños guardaran silencio.

-Callados- dijo la muchacha –Vamos a empezar con algo de música- esto ganó diversos gritos de alegría y aplausos.

La muchacha iba a comenzar a tocar con su guitarra, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía la canción ni sus acordes.

-Ten- dijo una pequeña castaña al ver la cara fruncida de la muchacha, y después le entregó un disco y una hoja- Estaba practicando esta canción en mi cuarto

-Gracias peque- sonrió –Ahora sí- se dirigió estéreo y puso el disco –Es hora de cantar… _"Livin' in my own world _

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance"_

Punto Vista Rachel

La curiosidad ganó, por lo que me asomé a esa "misteriosa" habitación, imaginen mi sorpresa al encontrarme al menos a una docena de niños. Como si de una fuerza se tratase, comencé a entrar a la habitación; de repente, escuché una voz que me cautivo por completo.

(_Muchacha, _**Rachel, **_**Ambas**_)

"_Livin' in my own world _

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance"_

Aunque mi sueño no fuera estar en Broadway, aún así amaba cantar y no pude evitar cantar la parte de Gabriela…

"**I never believed in **

**What I couldn't see **

**I never opened my heart **

**To all the possibilities" **

La muchacha dejó de cantar cuando escuchó mi voz, comencé a abrirme paso entre los niños hasta quedar enfrente de ella. Vi como sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, volvió a focalizarse en el papel que tenía en sus manos.

"_**I know…"**_

"**That something has changed"**

"_**Never felt this way" **_

"**And right here tonight"**

"_**This could be the…"**_

"_**Start of something new"**_

"**It feels so right"**

"_**To be here with you…oh**_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart **_

_**The start of something new"**_

Cuando nuestras voces se mezclaron, no pude evitar la electricidad que recorrió por mi columna vertebral, se me puso la piel chinita y mi corazón se aceleró. No pude evitar recordar a la única persona con la que había sentido esto mismo hace (no bastante) tiempo.

"_Now who'd of ever thought that"_

La muchacha dejo a un lado la hoja y se paró de su lugar. Ahora pude apreciar perfectamente su rostro: su piel era blanca y su cabello negro, sus ojos azules con un poco de tonos grisáceos… Me quito el aliento.

"_**We'd both be here tonight…yeah" **_

"**The world looks so much brighter"**

"_**With you by my side" **_

"_**I know…that something has changed **_

_**Never felt this way **_

_**I know it's for real **_

_**This could be the… "**_

Tomó mi mano para comenzar a bailar alrededor de la habitación, los niños seguían nuestros pasos y cantaban con nosotras.

"_**Start of something new"**_

"_**It feels so right to be here with you…oh **_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart **_

_**The start of something new" **_

"_I never knew that it could happen _

_Till it happened to me"_

"I didn't know it before but now

It's easy to see "

"_**It's the start of something new **_

_**It feels so right to be here with you…oh **_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes **_

_**I feel in my heart **_

_**The start of something new**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**The start of something new…"**_

La canción llegó a su fin, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y no pude evitar sonreír. _Su sonrisa es tan hermosa_, pensé para después sacudir mi cabeza y borrar mi sonrisa al recordar porque estaba en este estúpido hospital y por esa estúpida ex-rubia que vino a visitarme hace dos días.

**Flashback**

_Abrí los ojos lentamente al sentir la fuerza con la que entraba la luz a ellos._

_-¿Cómo te sientes Rachel?- preguntó el Dr. Stone _

_-Cómo si me hubiera golpeado un camión_

_-Necesito que sigas mi dedo para comprobar que la operación no haya dañado alguno de tus sistemas motrices, nerviosos, entre otros- comenzó a mover su dedo enfrente de mí para luego alternarlo de un lado a otro, yo seguí las indicaciones y al terminar este "ejercicio" siguieron unos cuantos más, los cuales solo confirmaron que la operación había sido un éxito._

_Pasaron las horas; Sue, Becky y Puck me habían visitado y habían hablado conmigo, cada uno tenía una versión diferente de cómo los había dañado al haber intentado suicidarme, bueno, más bien Sue me observó en silencio (con una mirada de decepción), Becky lloró en mis brazos y Puck hizo como si nada hubiera pasado (aunque yo viera como su corazón se rompía por dentro)._

_Estaba viendo Grey's Anatomy cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fruncí el ceño, Sue, Becky y Puck se habían marchado hace un par de horas debido a mi insistencia de que necesitaban descansar, comer y bañarse en algún lado que no fuera este estúpido hospital._

_-Adelante_

_La puerta se abrió y reveló a una pelirosa. Mi expresión pasó de confusión a enojo, de enojo a felicidad, de felicidad a tristeza, de tristeza a ira, de ira a dolor, y así empezó el cuento de nunca acabar._

_Respiré hondo para tratar de contener mi vida-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté mirándola a los ojos._

_Por un momento parecía que iba a retroceder y salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se desencorvó y alzo el mentón, demostrando que no se iba a dejar vencer -Quería verte- dijo suavemente -¿Puedo pasar?_

_-Ya me viste, ahora puedes retirarte- dije entre dientes –Y no, no puedes pasar_

_-Por favor, solo escúchame- sonaba desesperada. ¿Dónde había quedado la Quinn Fabray que siempre me desafiaba? _

_-No quiero volver a tener una convulsión por tu culpa- dije con veneno y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -¿Qué no te quedo claro que no te quería aquí?_

_-Rach…- tragó saliva –Solo dame 5 minutos- rogó_

_Me rompía el corazón verla así, aunque sabía que me había hecho tanto daño últimamente, no puedo evitar sentir una puñalada en el corazón al verla triste, desesperada… solo por esos momentos no me importaba nada, solo quitarle esa tristeza a mi primer amor…_

_-Está bien- suspiré derrotada –Pasa_

_Ella no perdió tiempo en entrar y sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de mi cama; bajo la cabeza y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. El silencio que nos envolvía no era nada incómodo, bueno, yo no lo sentía así._

_-Quinn…- le dije suavemente –Habla_

_-Está bien- suspiro y se susurró algo así misma, lo cual sonó como "Vamos Quinn, tu puedes" –Siento mucho lo que te paso, sé que es en parte mi culpa- traté de interrumpirla pero ella solamente alzó la mano para callarme –No trates de negarlo, si yo no te hubiera tratado mal estos últimos veces nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no hubiera dejado que los estúpidos celos se apoderaran de mí tu y yo seguiríamos siendo amigas…- _

_Me congelé, ¿acaso dijo celos? Quinn sentía celos de mí o de… ¿Finn? La verdad es que había dejado de escuchar desde que mencionó los celos que había sentido, no pude evitar sentir como la esperanza se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, esperanza de que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo._

_Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado cuando noté que Quinn todavía seguí hablando_

_-…tal vez si no hubiera estado tan distraída con Diana Laura me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que te pasaba, rompí la promesa que hicimos de que nunca nadie, ni novios ni novias en este caso se interpondrían en nuestra amistad…-_

_Un momento, dijo ¿novia?_

_-¿Novia?- me cuestioné en lo bajo, mi garganta se seco y mi corazón se rompió un poco más; por supuesto que Quinn iba a terminar estando con _ella_._

_-… y claramente la rompí cuando…¿Dijiste algo?- frunció el ceño_

_Lamí mis labios -Dijiste novia-_

_-Ah…- dijo con los ojos abiertos –Sí, dije novia- pausó por un momento –Diana Laura es mi novia, pensé que lo sabías_

_-No, no lo sabía- contesté borde -¿Desde cuándo están juntas?_

_-Desde hace tres días_

_No respondí, las palabras no salían de mi boca, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpearla, de hacerla ver de que yo debería estar a su lado._

_-¿Rachel?_

_-¿A qué viniste Quinn?- pregunté seriamente_

_-Vine a pedirte una oportunidad, sé que me has dado muchas oportunidades pero en verdad quisiera que volviéramos a ser como antes –tomó mi mano- Lo siento tanto Rach- lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas –Por favor perdóname_

_-Quinn…- respiré hondo –Me encantaría que las cosas fueran como antes, que volvamos a ser amigas…_

_-Pero…- alzó su vista, sus ojos reflejaban lo roto que estaba su corazón_

_-Pero no estoy lista para ser tu amiga- la miré directamente a los ojos -¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer ahorita?_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada_

_-Estoy mirándote a los ojos y lo único que quiero hacer es- _Besarte. –_Abrazarte, y no puedo hacerlo porque cuando comenzaste a ignorarme y a maltratarme como antes, rompiste un pedazo de mi corazón- pausé un momento- Así que no Quinn, no estoy lista para ser tu amiga de nuevo_

_-Rach…_

_-Solo dame tiempo Quinn, el tiempo curará las heridas_

_-Por favor perdóname Rachel- suplicó aferrándose a mi mano_

_-Ven Quinn- solté su mano y abrí mis brazos_

_Ella se paró y me abrazó fuertemente para después comenzar a llorar abiertamente_

_-Perdón, perdón- susurraba una y otra vez_

_-Te he perdonado Quinn- besé su cabeza suavemente –Siempre te he perdonado porque eres –_mi primer amor _-mi mejor amiga_

_Nuestro momento se vio interrumpido por el zumbido de un celular, supuse que era el de Quinn ya que yo no tenía el mío; se separó lentamente de mí, parecía que no me quería soltar._

_-Gracias- susurró mientras se secaba las lágrimas –Siento haber llorado_

_-No te preocupes Qu…-_

_Fui interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, ella lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero y frunció el seño al ver algo en su pantalla_

_-¿Todo bien?- pregunté con curiosidad_

_-Sí- sacudió la cabeza –Era solo Diana Laura- me tensé cuando mencionó su nombre –quería saber si estaba bien_

_-¿Por qué no lo estarías?_

_-Porqué…- tragó saliva y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados nerviosamente_

_-Vamos Quinn, dime- tomé una de sus manos entre las mías –que no esté completamente lista para ser tu amiga no significa que no me preocupa lo que pasa en tu vida- le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Es que después de que Sue nos corriera a todos los de Glee, menos a Puck, me fui con Diana Laura a mi casa y pasaron...- se sonrojó fuertemente –cosas- chilló nerviosamente_

_El color de sus mejillas y el "pasaron cosas" me hicieron ver lo que temía que pasaría, _mi- _digo Quinn y _ella_ tuvieron… ni siquiera podía decirlo, de tan solo pensarlo me daban nauseas_

_-¿Rachel?_

_-Creo que será mejor que te vayas Quinn- dije con una sonrisa falsa_

_-¿Por qué? Pensé que estábamos bien, ¿hice algo mal?_

_-No Quinn- _lo arruinaste_- Solo estoy algo cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza- mentí_

_-¿Debería de llamar al doctor? ¿A una enfermera?_

_-No te preocupes, solo necesito dormir un poco para que se me pase_

_-Bueno- suspiro resignada –Estoy aquí para ti- dicho esto pasó a dejarme un beso en la mejilla –Te quiero- susurró para después darme un pequeño abrazo_

_Yo no le respondí nada, solamente la abracé rápidamente _

_-Adiós- me dijo después de separarse de mí_

_-Adiós Quinn_

_Cuando se retiró de la habitación, me acosté y alcé mi mirada al techo mientras pensaba en toda la información que tenía ahora: _ella_ y Quinn son novias, tuvieron… _Ugh… _No quiero ni imaginármelo, Quinn me quiere y quiere que volvamos a ser amigas._

Todo era más sencillo cuando no me hablabas Quinn, _pensé._

**Fin Flashback**

-Vamos- sonrió la muchacha en frente de mí –Sonríe, tienes una sonrisa hermosa

Contuve mi sonrisa y cómo su sonrisa se hizo más grande, supe que me había sonrojado.

-No hay motivos para sonreír en esta vida- dije con tono monótono

Ella frunció el ceño –Siempre hay motivos para sonreír- volteó a ver a los niños que había olvidado estaban en la habitación -¿No es así niños?- la respuesta que obtuvo fue un emocionado "Sí" por parte de todos -¿Lo ves?

No pude evitar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en mi cara, esa muchacha sí que irradiaba felicidad

-¡Sonreíste!- aplaudió –Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes

Me sonrojé a más no poder, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me dijera que era hermosa –Gracias- dije suavemente

-No hay de qué, siempre que veo a alguien así de hermosa pasando por estos lados me aseguro de decirles lo hermosas que son- me guiñó el ojo- y tú no eres la excepción

-Creo que estás exagerando- sacudí mi cabeza –O tal vez le dices lo mismo a todas

-Claro que no- ella rió –Eres la primera a la cual se lo digo, eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi corta vida…- pausó un momento- Hasta me atrevería de decir que tu personalidad es igual de hermosa que tu físico

Bajé la mirada, me sentía halagadada por lo que decía y me emocionaba saber que alguien a quien no conocía pensará eso de mí.

-No me conoces- la miré a los ojos

-Pero me gustaría hacerlo- alzó una ceja.

_Qué sexy_, pensé

-Soy Mónica- extendió su mano para que la estrechará, lo cual hice inmediatamente –Pero me puedes decir Mon, yo soy Mon, Mon soy yo y me gustan los huevos verdes con jamón

Reí al ver su cara seria mientras decía todo eso –Yo soy Rachel…

-Berry- terminó ella y yo la miré sorprendida –Se quién eres

Por un momento tuve la necesidad de alejarme de Mónica e irme corriendo lejos de aquí. Ella podría ser una asesina en serie o una secuestradora...

-Eso sonó muy raro- ella rió y sacudió la cabeza- Tú cantas en el Glee Club de McKinley, ¿no es así?

Fruncí el ceño -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo iba a Carmel y fui a verlos varias veces competir- explicó- Y he de decirte que tienes una voz maravillosa y cautivante, o maravillosamente cautivante, o cautivantemente maravillosa –se sonrojó un poco –Se que sueno como una acosadora pero en realidad te admiro, he escuchado historias de cómo es McKinley y de ti…

-¿Has escuchado historias de mí?- la interrumpí

-Sí, Jesse St. James les contó a todos en Carmel acerca de ti

-¡Jesse St. James!- grité fuertemente, lo cual llamó la atención de algunos pequeños, ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó a una cama, indicó que me sentará y cerró la cortina para darnos privacidad

-El mismo- se sentó a lado mío- la verdad es que no creo muchas de las cosas que dijo porque con solo una mirada puedo ver lo maravillosa que eres- me sonrojé nuevamente- Lo que si hice fue golpearlo por lanzarte huevos sabiendo que tú eras vegana

-Mi héroe- dije en tono bromista –No tenías porque hacerlo, ni siquiera nos conocíamos

-Aunque no te conocía lo hice porque St. James es un idiota que no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres, ya que tu no estabas ahí para defenderte tenía que hacerlo alguien.

-Muchas gracias- sonreí- Ahora dime, ¿perteneces a Vocal Adrenaline?

-¡Ni muerta!- rió

-Pero cantas muy bien

-Gracias- se sonrojó levemente –Es algo muy halagador viniendo de tu parte, pero volviendo al punto nunca me uní a Vocal Adrenaline porque todos son unos idiotas superficiales que se creen lo mejor solo porque han ganado unos cuantos trofeos

-Wow… -alcé las cejas- se nota que amas a Vocal Adrenaline- dije con sarcasmo

-Jaja- rió falsamente- Es solo que me trae malos recuerdos- una expresión sombría apareció en su rostro, la cual fue remplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa –Pero lo bueno es que tengo la oportunidad de empezar de cero en un nuevo lugar

-¿Cómo que empezar de cero? Si no te molesta que pregunte

-Ayer fue mi primer día en McKinley- mis ojos se abrieron por completo –Lo sé, que coincidencia de la vida, tal vez es el destino…

Lo que dijo me dejó pensando, que tal si estábamos destinadas a conocernos, tal vez si no la hubiera conocido aquí la hubiera conocido una vez que regresara a la escuela.

-Pues me alegra, ¿por qué te cambiaste a McKinley?- me sonrojé al notar que no tenía filtro al hablar- Lo siento, por lo regular no me meto en la vida de la gente

-No te preocupes- hizo un ademán con la mano –Me cambié a McKinley porque mamá fue transferida a este hospital de donde trabajaba en Akron, y a mami no le gustaba tener que mamá viajará tres horas todos los días para venir a trabajar. Así que decidieron mudarse, mamá pidió ser transferida a Lima y nos cambiamos hace una semana.

-¿Tienes dos madres?- no pude evitar la pequeña risilla que escapó de mi boca

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema?

-¡No!...digo, no, no tengo ningún problema, es que yo tengo- _tenía_- dos padres y siempre habían sido la única pareja gay en Lima

Ella se sonrojó por como reaccionó -Siento haber reaccionado así, es que muchas veces la gente…

-… no lo comprende y se burlan de ello- terminé por ella- Sé lo que se siente

Nos regalamos una sonrisa cómplice

-Oye- dijimos al mismo tiempo y ambas sonreímos -Dime- pasó de nuevo y no pudimos evitar reír

-Tu primero- dije con una sonrisa

-No tú- ella respondió

Amabas abrimos la boca para hablar cuando una pequeña morena de ojos verdes abrió la cortina -¡Mónica!- gritó -¿Pueden cantar de nuevo?- preguntó, lo que llevó a un coro de "Sí" y "Por favor" por parte de los demás niños

-¿Qué dices? Me concederías esta pieza- hizo una pequeña reverencia y me ofreció su mano

-Sería un honor- tomé su mano y no pude evitar estremecerme, había algo muy peculiar en ella que me cautivaba

Nos dirigimos al centro de mi habitación y no pude evitar notar como no soltó mi mano en el pequeño camino que recorrimos, tampoco la soltó mientras cantábamos y bailábamos. Cuando nuestras miradas conectaron no pude evitar sentir que esto sería el comienzo de algo nuevo…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, para mí fue muy divertido escribir a Mónica porque no se, es un poco infantil pero madura, la irán conociendo poco a poco, ella será una parte importante en la vida y recuperación de Rachel al igual que en la relación Faberry *believe it or not***

**Varias personas me mencionaron que debería de ser Marley, la verdad es que me gusta su personaje pero ya he leido varios fanfics donde Marley está entre Quinn y Rachel, pero como ya había planeado meter a Mónica desde hace un tiempo no pude complacerlas con lo de Marley :( pero eso sí, habrá un poco de Karley (Marley y Kitty) en la historia**

**Pregunta:  
****a) ¿Qué pareja de televisión debería ser las madres de Mónica? Al principió se me ocurrió que podía ser Calzona, pero no se, ¿que opinan?**

* * *

**Estás son las fechas de los días en los cuales pasaron los capítulos:**

**Cambios: 31 Agosto 2011  
****Decisiones: 1 Septiembre 2011  
Discusiones y Les presento a: 2 Septiembre 2011  
Reacciones, Golpes, y Amigos: 5 Septiembre 2011  
GC I y GC II/Confesioens: 6 Septiembre 2011  
Cita: 9 Septiembre 2011  
Último Respiro: 13 Octubre 2011  
Café: 13 Noviembre 2011  
Abre los ojos, Preguntas sin respuesta y Oh Dios: 16 Octubre 2011  
Comienzo de algo nuevo 18 Octubre 2011**

* * *

***No me pertenece Glee ni las canciones utilizadas en este capítulo (Start of Something New- HSM)**


	18. Golpéame, Alúmbrame

**Ok...primero que nada quiero disculparme por no actualizar en casi un mes, la verdad es que entre la escuela y no poder plasmar bien las ideas o cambiarlas a cada rato no podía armar bien el capítulo. Pero después de una epifanía que tuve en un sueño pude volver a escribir. En este cap. veremos un lado de Mónica que nadie se pudo haber imaginado...ah y no me maten. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia :) Los amo... y solo porque es mi cumple subiré dos capítulos...neeh, los subiré porque se los debo.**

* * *

**Golpéame, Alúmbrame**

Punto Vista Quinn

Dos días habían pasado desde que había ido a ver a Rachel, dos días desde la última vez que le había hablado e incluso visto a Diana Laura, dos días donde me la pasaba escondiéndome evitando lo inevitable, dos días en los que llevaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

Preguntas plagaban mi mente mientras me arreglaba para ir a la escuela: _¿Por qué Diana Laura no había ido a la escuela? ¿Debía de terminar con ella cuando regresara? ¿Debería de intentar algo con Rachel? ¿Podría conformarme en ser solo su amiga cuando mi corazón desea algo más? ¿Debería de estar con Diana Laura para olvidarme de Rachel? _

La verdad es que no era justo que estuviera con Diana Laura mientras estaba enamorada de Rachel, debí de hacerle caso a Santana cuando me dijo que necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos y que no jugara con fuego o me terminaría quemando…Pero por más que quisiera no podía tomar una decisión, no quería lastimar a Diana Laura pero a la vez quería recuperar a Rachel, aunque fuese solo como amigas…simplemente amigas.

Suspiré mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos, ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vida en estos momentos. Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que alguien venía en el mismo estado de distracción que yo hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaron, haciéndonos caer a amabas

-¡Qué te pasa!- grité frustrada- ¿Eres estúpida o algo por el estilo?- alcé la vista para poder ver a la cara al o la causante de todo esto, frente a mí, recogiendo unos libros, estaba la chica nueva

-No soy estúpida, ni que fuera tú- espetó con seriedad –una delincuente idiota

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?- alcé una ceja

-No- negó con la cabeza –Y te aseguro que no quiero saberlo- tomó el último libro en el suelo y se levantó

Me levanté y le di una mirada amenazante –Cuidadito por donde caminas- le empujé con un dedo –Porque yo soy Quinn Fabray y no quieres cruzarte conmigo

-No me toques- me dio un empujón para alejarme de ella –Yo no te tengo miedo, no sé como sean las personas de aquí o si estás acostumbrada a que todos hagan una reverencia y te besen los pies cada vez que pases- un pequeño '_uh_' se escuchó por los pasillos, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llamado la atención de muchas personas –Pero yo no lo haré, en este país somos todos iguales

-Hay unos que son más iguales que otros- le dije con aire de superioridad –Yo no me hablaría así si fuera tú

-Mira _princesa_, no sé si toda la pintura de cabello afectó tu cerebro, tal vez esas perforaciones dañaron tu sistema nervioso, o puede ser que el cigarro- señaló al cigarro que estaba detrás de mi oreja- ha matado todas tus neuronas, las cuales dudo que tuvieras desde un principio- risas se escucharon a nuestro alrededor- Que impiden que te des cuenta que no eres ni de la realeza, y como tu actitud lo indica, tampoco eres de la realeza. Y aunque todos ellos- señaló a la gente a nuestro alrededor-anden detrás de ti como perros sin dueño buscando un poco de tu atención, yo, como lo dije antes, no lo haré- volteó a ver al 'público'- Y yo no se ustedes compañeros pero yo estoy harta de que gente como ella- me señaló- o ellos- señaló a los que tenían una chaqueta de la escuela, identificándolos como deportistas -Nos traten como si fuéramos mierda, así que les invitó a que alcen sus voces y no se dejen ser mangoneados por estos patanes- un coro de 'Sí' se escuchó por los pasillos- No dejen que los hagan sentir menos, mantengan su cabeza en alto –una ronda de aplauso comenzó a escucharse- Ahora _princesa_ –me movió hacia un lado –Me tengo que ir a hacer cosas que si son importantes, en vez de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- comenzó a caminar pero yo la tome de un brazo y la estrellé contra los casilleros

-Escúchame bien Robin Hood de cuarta- le dije con odio –No sé quién te crees que eres pero aquí nadie arruina el status quo –puse mi brazo sobre su cuello para mantenerla en su lugar –Puede que ya no sea la Capitana de las porristas pero aquí sigo siendo la reina, así que ni se…- no pude continuar ya que sentí un golpe en el estómago

-¡No tienes el derecho de tratarme así!- gritó antes de irse contra mí, tumbándome al suelo, quedando ella sobre mí

-Quítate- comencé a forcejear con ella

-¿Qué se siente no tener el control?- rió entre dientes antes de darme un puñetazo en la cara, dando justo en la boca

-Maldición…- dije cuando sentí sangre recorrer por mi mejilla, liberé uno de mis brazos y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando sentí como alguien quitaba a la nueva de encima de mí –Gracias a Dios alguien pudo quitarme a esta salvaje de encima- dos Cheerios de primero se acercaron a mí y me ayudaron a levantarme –Gracias- les dije para después limpiarme con la manga de mi chaqueta –Creo que me rompiste el labio- llevé mi mano al área dañada –Lo rompiste

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó desde su lugar, donde estaba siendo sostenida por dos jugadores de Hockey -¡Qué me suelten malditos!

-¿Ahora no te sientes tan poderosa?- solté una risa falsa –No me rebajaré a tu nivel- resopló –porque yo no soy como tú- me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar lejos de ahí- Eso sí- volteé a verla –Recuerda muy bien el nombre de Quinn Fabray, seré tu peor pesadilla

Los jugadores de Hockey la soltaron y ella cayó al suelo, algunos de los que antes habían estado apoyándola en todo lo que decían le ayudaron a levantarse-¡Y tú recuerda el nombre de Mónica Robbins-Torres!- gritó –Lo escucharas muy seguido…

* * *

Estaba en la enfermería sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra mi cara, llevaba al menos 2 horas en este lugar, después de que la enfermera Smith desinfectara el golpe y se asegurara de que no era necesario un viaje al hospital; gracias a ese golpe proporcionado por la nueva (cuyo nombre había olvidado).

Después de haber llegado a la enfermería, me llegó un horrible dolor de cabeza y mi labio punzaba, el dolor era insoportable y el único remedio que tuve para apaciguar el dolor fue tomar una pastilla de ibuprofeno y dormir.

Dormir…algo que no hice ya que todo tipo de pensamientos comenzaron a atacar mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, durante ese tiempo pude aclarar algunas cosas que rondaban por mi mente al igual que tomar muchas decisiones que me terminarían afectando a la larga, y he de admitir que, aunque me hubiese costado un viaje a la enfermería y que perdiera clases, ese golpe me había ayudado mucho (algo que nunca admitiré en voz alta).

Una hora había pasado cuando me levanté de la camilla en la que estaba, tiré la bolsa de hielo en el bote de basura y salí por la puerta con un solo objetivo: buscar a Diana Laura y terminar con ella, por más difícil que fuera.

Mi búsqueda no tardo tanto ya que Diana Laura estaba recargada en mi locker…vestida en un uniforme de las Cheerios… No puedo negar que no me imaginé a Diana Laura una o dos (muchas) veces vestida en un uniforme de las Cheerios.

-Hola cielo- me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla cuando me paré frente a ella -¿Cielo? ¿Por qué tienes el labio hinchado?

Si de lejos Diana Laura se veía espectacular, de cerca se veía _wow_, al parecer el uniforme le resaltaba sus curvas y era tan corto que si te agachabas lo suficiente, podías alcanzar a ver sus bragas.

-¿Qué…Cómo…Cuándo?- tartamudeé mientras señalaba al uniforme con ambas manos

-Hace unas semanas- con suma delicadeza puso un dedo sobre mis labios cuando vio que iba a hablar –Se qué vas a preguntarme cuando fue que lo hice si me la pasaba contigo y la respuesta es en las mañanas, y no había usado el uniforme porque estaba haciendo acondicionamiento físico ¿Cómo me veo?- dio una pequeña vuelta, lo cual hizo que su falda se levantara un poco

-Te ves increíble- todos los pensamientos de terminar con Diana Laura habían saltado por la borda cuando dio esa vuelta –Hermosa- la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo –Preciosa

-Gracias- se sonrojó y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello – ¿Qué le paso a tu labio?- acarició el área afectada con mucho cuidado

-Tuve un altercado con una _estúpida_- rodé los ojos- Nada importante en comparación a ti

-¿Una estúpida?- frunció el ceño- Sabes que no me gusta que digas _palabrotas_- me regañó como alguna vez lo hubiese hecho Rachel hace algunos meses

-¿No te gusta que diga palabrotas?- alcé la ceja y reí –Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando estabas en mi cama- le dije en voz baja

-¡Quinn!- se sonrojó a más no poder –No puedes decir cosas así en la escuela- me dijo entre dientes

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te enciende pensar en mí? Ambas en una cama…- acaricié su brazo-desnudas

Ella no respondió, solo comenzó a mirar a todas partes para asegurarse que nadie prestara atención a nuestra conversación –Deja de decir eso- me dio un golpe en el brazo

-Ouch…Eso es violencia- ambas reímos para que después el silencio nos envolviera

Diana Laura comenzó a jugar con mi cabello -¿Me dirás por qué soy tan importante?

-¿Importante?

-Sí, dijiste que no importaba la persona con la que te peleaste, que no nada lo era en comparación a mí

-Ah…- suspiré -¿Por qué no lo serías?- le sonreí –Eres una gran persona, eres muy buena, carismática, divertida, ayudas a la gente, haces que mi corazón se acelere- tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y la puse encima de mi pecho –Y como un gran bonus, eres hermosa- se sonrojó

-No sabía que pensarás eso de mí

-Y es un error de mi parte- le di un toque en la nariz con mi dedo índice –Debería de recordártelo todos los días- acaricié su mejilla y estaba a punto de besarla cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, indicando que tenía una llamada entrante.

-No contestes- se quejó cuando me separé un poco de ella –No debe de ser importante- dicho esto, se acercó a mí, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos cuando el celular volvió a sonar -¿Quién te llama a esta hora?- dijo con frustración -¿Acaso no saben que estás en la escuela?

–No lo sé- fruncí el ceño -pero debe de ser importante si siguen llamando- el celular volvió a sonar -¿Ves?- lo saqué de mi bolsillo y conteste- Bueno…si… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?...Está bien, voy para allá… No tardo- con esa última oración terminé la llamada y vi a Diana Laura a los ojos –Me tengo que ir- dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y guardaba mi celular

-¿Qué paso?

Negué con la cabeza- Luego te cuento, me tengo que ir- le di un pico en los labios y me alejé corriendo –Te quiero- le grité antes de salir por las puertas del instituto y dirigirme hacia mi auto para después partir lo más rápido posible hacia mi destino.

* * *

Punto Vista Rachel

Después de cantar un poco más y pasar un rato con los niños, Mónica me invitó a comer a la cafetería…o más bien me llevó a la fuerza, eso sí, no puse ninguna resistencia.

-No estoy segura de que haya algo aquí que puedas comer- frunció el ceño cuando llegamos a la cafetería –Tal vez podría ir por comida a algún lado para que…

-Puedo comer cualquier cosa de aquí- la interrumpí rápidamente

-¿No eres vegana?- preguntó con curiosidad

-No- alcé mis hombros

-Pero creí que…-

-No creas todo lo que te dicen- dije seriamente y pude ver en sus ojos cómo le afectaron mis palabras –Mira- suspiré-Lo siento, es solo que… mucha gente me ha lastimado en el pasado y no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, una parte de mí quiere confiar en ti porque por alguna extraña razón me siento muy cómoda contigo…pero a la vez no quiero confiar ciegamente en ti y que al final me termines lastimando

-No puedo prometer que no te lastimaré- fruncí el ceño –Lo que quiero decir es que somos humanos y cometemos errores, y esos errores pueden hacer que alguien importante a nosotros salga perjudicado –tomó mi mano –Pero puedo prometerte que arreglaré esos errores cuando ocurran.

Solo una palabra describía lo que estaba sintiendo: Inmensa Felicidad, bueno, tal vez dos palabras pero era la verdad; nunca antes me había sentido así de feliz y cómoda con alguien (excepto con Quinn), no sabía que tenía esta muchacha enfrente de mí que me hacía querer contarle todo acerca de mí, absolutamente todo.

-Bueno- sonreí levemente –Cuéntame que te pareció McKinley

-La verdad es que fue algo…_interesante_

* * *

**Me preguntó quien llamó a Quinn...**

**Y Como se dieron cuenta habrá una rivalidad Quinn/Mónica a lo largo del fic...esa no me la esperaba ._.**

**_Muahahaha_**_ *_risa malevola* **Soy muy mala. Ya pues, ya sé que todas esperen Faberry y se que esta historia es Faberry pero la verdad es que ni Quinn ni Rachel están listas para estar juntas, si las juntara en este momento, lo más probable es que terminarían a la primera de cambio... Y ya se que hay mucho drama pero que les puedo decir, amo el drama y aparte ver Grey's Anatomy no me hace bien 8-)**

**Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, saludos, dedicaciones, declaraciones de amor, yadda yadda 8-)**

***No me pertenece GLEE**


	19. Llora En Mis Brazos

**Llora En Mis Brazos**

Punto Vista General

**Flashback**

_Mónica caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley asombrada de lo que veía a su alrededor: parecía que estaba en una jungla en vez de la escuela, con animales salvajes en vez de humanos._

_Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la oficina para recoger su horario, el número de su casillero y arreglar unos últimos asuntos acerca de sus papeles._

_-Gracias- dijo antes de salir de la oficina y dirigirse a su casillero, el cual estaba cerca de la cafetería. _Perfecto_, pensó Mónica, _No me tomará tanto tiempo llegar aquí a la hora del receso después de guardar mis cosas.

_Revisó su horario y se dirigió a su primera clase: Español con el Profesor Schuester._

_Una vez en la clase, a la cual llegó un poco tarde, se sentó al fondo del salón para poder observar a sus compañeros y a su profesor con más detalle; era algo que venía haciendo desde hace tiempo._

-Buenos días clase- _dijo el Profesor Schuester en español con un acento muy gracioso, lo cual hizo que Mónica riera por lo bajo –Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna con nosotros, ¿Mónica Torres?- leyó el papel que tenía en su mano_

_-Soy yo- respondió Mónica con seguridad –Y es Robbins-Torres_

_-Ok- dijo Schuester frunciendo el ceño –Antes de comenzar te doy la bienvenida a McKinley, espero que te guste- sonrió- ¿Sabes algo de español?_

_-¿Qué si se algo de español?- Mónica resopló y comenzó a hablar en español_ –Claro que se hablar, mi madre lo habla fluido y tengo raíces latinoamericanas –_pausó un momento, y al ver la cara de confusión del profesor, sonrió y siguió hablando-_ Y por lo que puedo ve usted es un profesor mediocre que no entiende nada de lo que le digo

_-Gracias por el cumplido- contestó Schuester con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Mónica riera -¿Algún problema señorita Torres?_

_-Es Robbins-Torres- frunció el ceño por un momento –Y no, no tengo ningún problema, el del problema es usted- al ver la mirada de incredulidad que tenía Schuester continuó- Que no sabe nada de Español- tomó su mochila y se levantó de su asiento –Yo me voy de aquí- caminó hacia la puerta pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo_

_-No te he dado permiso de salir- dijo Schuester con voz autoritaria _

_-Nada más le estaba avisando- contestó Mónica antes de quitarse la mano de Schuester de encima _

_-Si sales por esa puerta tendrás detención_

_-Está bien,_ imbécil- _dijo Mónica en español antes de salir_

_Una vez afuera, Mónica sonrió por un momento antes de caer en cuenta que tendría detención -Rayos, mis madres me matará- murmuró para sí misma antes de seguir caminando_

_-¡Espera!- escuchó a alguien gritar detrás de ella, estuvo a punto de detenerse y voltear pero recordó que no conocía a nadie aún, así que siguió caminando. -¡Mónica!- volvió a gritar la voz, está vez Mónica si volteó_

_-¿Te conozco?- dijo con el ceño fruncido al encontrarse con una latina_

_-No, soy Santana López- extendió su mano_

_-Como sabes soy Mónica- estrechó la mano de Santana -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Estaba contigo en clase de Español hace unos momentos- sonrió –No puedo creer que llamaras a Schuester mediocre y lo pusieras en su lugar_

_-¿Gracias?_

_-He querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero los gleeks me lo impidieron_

_-¿Gleeks?- preguntó Mónica con curiosidad -¿No es geeks?_

_-No, Gleeks- la latina alzó la ceja –Por el Glee Club_

_-Oh, ¿los de New Directions?_

_-Si, como Schuester también es el maestro del Glee Club, todos me prohibieron decirle algo o reportarlo como mal maestro._

_Mónica no respondió, solo se quedó contemplando las palabras de la Santana –Eso se me hace muy estúpido, si tienes un maestro que no enseña bien o no cumple los requerimientos establecidos por el programa debería de ser reportado- vio como Santana la veía como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, suspiró -¿Ya están completos?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-El Glee Club_

_-Ah…Tenemos suficientes personas para poder concursar pero siempre aceptamos miembros nuevos_

_-Perfecto- sonrió Mónica- ¿Cuándo puedo audicionar?_

_-Mañana nos juntamos después de la escuela_

_Mónica frunció el ceño –No puedo_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó la latina con curiosidad_

_-Ayudo en el hospital desde el medio día hasta la hora de la comida, por lo general estoy con los niños que están ingresados como pacientes o con los ancianitos_

_-Wow- la latina se quedó sorprendida –Eso es genial- sus ojos se abrieron por completo –Pero ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie- le apuntó con el dedo amenazadoramente –Tengo una reputación que mantener y no quieres meterte conmigo_

_-Por favor, no te tengo miedo- Mónica se enderezó –Tú deberías de tenerme miedo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- su mirada se volvió sombría_

_Santana se quedó callada y seria por un momento antes de sonreír –Tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- Santana golpeó a Mónica en el hombro_

_-No sé si estar feliz o sentir pena por mí misma- sonrió Mónica devolviéndole el golpe a Santana_

_-¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?_

**Fin del Flashback**

Punto Vista Mónica

-¿Le dijiste mediocre al Sr. Schuester?- preguntó Rachel con asombro

-Sí, me sorprende que él sea el maestro de Español- fruncí el ceño –Hasta mi perro sabe más Español que él

Por un momento pensé que Rachel iba a comenzar a defender al Profesor Schuester, pero para mi sorpresa comenzó a reír

-¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunté con curiosidad

-Es que…- no pudo terminar ya que alguien gritó 'Mónica' desde lejos, justo detrás de Rachel, una latina se venía acercando a la mesa en donde estábamos

-Espera un momento- le dije a Rachel antes de ir hacia donde estaba latina

-Por fin te encuentro- dijo la latina ya que estaba en frente de ella –Estuve buscándote por todo este maldito hospital solo para encontrarte ligando con una muchacha- paró un momento y me dio un codazo –Golosa

-Estoy ocupada- dije entre dientes mientras señalaba a Rachel con mi cabeza

-¿Con quién estás?- preguntó con curiosidad -¿Por qué no me la presentas? ¿Acaso estás avergonzada de mí?

-Sa.…- traté de detenerla pero fue muy tarde ya que estaba tocándole el hombro a Rachel

-Así que tu eres la que está con mi…- comenzó a decir la latina -¿Rae-Rachel?- dijo Santana cuando Rachel la volteó a ver

-¿San…Santana?- dijo Rachel con el ceño fruncido al ver a Santana en frente de ella

-No tenía porqué presentarlas Santana, ya que amabas se conocen por el Glee Club- sonreí pero mi sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente cuando vi sus caras serias -¿Qué no son amigas?

-No somos amigas- dijo Rachel apretando la quijada

-¿Compañeras?- pregunté

-¡No porqué esta diva egoísta dejo el Club!- gritó Santana con furia, señalando con el dedo a Rachel mientras gritaba

-No me apreciaban y siempre andaban haciéndome menos, excepto cuando necesitaban algo y se aprovechaban de mí- cruzó los brazos

-Independientemente de eso no hubieras dejado el Club- tomó aire –Ahora nuestras oportunidades de ganar son casi nulas gracias a ti

-Si me viniste a reclamar porqué no te vas- Rachel señaló la puerta –por donde viniste

-¡Yo te reclamó todo lo que quieras! – gritó- ¡No tenías porqué dejar el Club!

-¡No lo hubiera dejado si mí supuesta mejor amiga no me hubiera abandonado años atrás cuando más la necesitaba!- gritó Rachel –No sabes lo que sufrí después de que me abandonaste Santana ¿Y todo por qué? Por ser popular, por querer ser aceptada…

-Yo también he sufrido- interrumpió Santana–Y no por eso ando por ahí tratando de matarme, eres una cobarde

-¿Por qué no te miras a un espejo Santana? Tal vez te darás cuenta que al final no somos tan diferentes- ironizó

Lo que vino después no me lo esperaba, Santana abofeteó a Rachel y eso no fue lo más impresionante, sino que Rachel se la devolvió

-¿Sabes qué? Como me hubiera gustado haber muerto en vez de ver tu asquerosa cara… me das asco- espetó Rachel con odio para después marcharse, eso sí, no sin antes escupirle en la cara a Santana.

-¿Santana?- me acerqué a ella cautelosamente, por un momento pensé que Santana iba a seguir a Rachel y golpearla, ya que el día de ayer Brittany (su "_amiga_") me explicó que cuando Santana estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ira, sus hombros se tensaban, sus puños se cerraban y comenzaba a temblar, para después comenzar a gritar en Español y golpear al causante de su ira -¿San?- el miedo estaba presente en mi voz, temía que fuera por Rachel y la lastimara o se terminara lastimando a sí misma; lo que no me esperaba es que lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer por sus mejillas y un sollozó escapará de su boca.

La abracé con toda mi fuerza para después susurrarle –Estás bien, tranquilízate…- dicho esto comencé a guiarla fuera de la cafetería –Vamos a la oficina de mi mamá, ya bastante escándalo se armó en la cafetería

Punto Vista Rachel

Después de abofetear a Santana, comencé a correr por los pasillos del hospital lo más rápido que podía para llegar cuanto antes a mi cuarto, varios doctores y enfermeras me dijeron que no corriera, choqué contra algunos de ellos pero no me detuve; a la mitad del camino sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Una vez ahí, me tiré a la cama y dejé que las lágrimas y los sollozos salieran libremente.

¿Por qué esto siempre me pasaba a mí? ¿No podía tener un día en paz con una persona (Mónica) que al parecer le gustaba?

Ya que mi llanto comenzó a calmarse, tomé mi celular de la mesita, el cual me habían dado hace dos días por si necesitaba a Sue, Becky o Puck; y marqué el número que, hasta hace unos días, no pensaba marcar.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… _'Buzón de voz, su llamada será transferida al buzón'_, corté la llamada…

Déjà vu

…Volví a marcar y se volvió a ir al buzón, respiré hondo y volví a intentarlo, bien decían que la tercera era la vencida.

Me contestó y no pude evitar los sollozos que comenzaron a salir de mi boca al escuchar su voz -¿Bueno?... ¿Pue-puedes venir?- las lágrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas –Te necesito- dije con la voz entre cortada-…Apúrate- cortó la llamada y me volví a tirar a la cama para seguir llorando.

Punto Vista Mónica

-Entra- le dije a Santana una vez que abrí la puerta a la oficina de mi mamá

Después de que ambas entráramos cerré la puerta con seguro.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Es la oficina de mi mamá- alcé los hombros

Santana comenzó a observar su alrededor y fijó su mirada en las fotos y diplomas que había alrededor de la oficina

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló a un poster de un oso enfermo y soltó una pequeña risa

-Era parte de una campaña para "incentivar" a que los niños pequeños aprendieran que eran las enfermedades –reí –Como puedes ver mi mamá es una pediatra

Tomó una foto que estaba en el escritorio -¿Quiénes son ellas?- señaló a las otras tres personas que salían conmigo en la foto

-La pequeña es Sofía, mi hermana. Ella- señalé a la rubia de ojo azul- es la Doctora Arizona Robbins, también conocida como Arizona Robbins-Torres, mi mamá. Y ella- señale a la de cabellera oscura- es la Doctora Callie Torres, también conocida como Calliope Iphegenia Robbins-Torres, mi mami

-¿Tienes dos madres?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-No- resopló –Una de mis…-tragó saliva- mejores amigas tenía dos padres- pude notar como sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y dolor

-Que chistoso- sonreí- Rachel tiene dos padres- cuando esas palabras abandonaron mi boca, ella me miro con unos ojos que decían _'¡Suma dos más dos idiota!'_- Oh…ooh… ¿Rachel es tu mejor amiga? Hace unos momentos dijeron que no eran amigas- dije y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo –No, no, no llores Santana- la abracé

-Ella era mi mejor amiga- sollozó en mis brazos- Y por estúpida la deje ir

Fruncí el ceño -¿Qué fue lo que pasó San?

Punto Vista Rachel

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que levantará la vista

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo la persona deteniendo la puerta, yo solo asentí y vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó, comencé a llorar de nuevo –Tranquila, estoy aquí- me susurró en el oído mientras acariciaba mi espalda –Shh…

Cuando sentí que se iba a separar de mí, me aferré a su cuerpo –No me sueltes…

-No te soltaré- besó mi frente

Nos quedamos fundidas en el abrazo hasta que mi llanto se calmó

-Lo siento- dije mientras me separaba de ella y me limpiaba las lágrimas con mi mano

-Te dije que estaría aquí para ti- puso su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar -¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Respiré hondo –Te contaré algo que nunca le he contado a nadie…

* * *

**Me pregunto una cosa: ¿Quién está con Rachel?**

**Si se dieron cuenta las madres de Mónica son Callie y Arizona de Grey's Anatomy, en mi historia se casaron en Seattle hace tiempo por eso comparten apellido, a lo largo de la historia les contaré mas de su historia y eso. **

**Les aviso que va a haber algo de Pezberry, amo a esa amistad.**

**Mónica y Santana serán muy buenas amigas**

***Glee no me pertenece**


	20. Recuérdame, Recuérdanos

**La neta lamento el retraso, he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, un seminario, tareas, examenes y el hecho que no sabía como plasmar mis ideas...pero ya pude! *aplausos* Espero disfruten el capítulo. Los amo a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar...**

* * *

**Recuérdame, Recuérdanos**

_-Ella era mi mejor amiga- sollozó en mis brazos- Y por estúpida la deje ir_

_Fruncí el ceño -¿Qué fue lo que pasó San?_

* * *

_-Te dije que estaría aquí para ti- puso su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar -¿Por qué estabas llorando?_

_Respiré hondo –Te contaré algo que nunca le he contado a nadie…_

* * *

**R: **Santana y yo- respiré hondo para tratar de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas –sonreí con nostalgia

**S: **Mi madre y Leroy, uno de sus padres, se conocían desde la universidad –nos sentamos en el sillón –Eran por decirlo así mejores amigos

**R: **Gloria, la mamá de Santana, fue la dama de honor de Leroy –reí al recordar la foto que se tomaron ambos el día de la boda de mis padres –Según me contaron, su discurso fue muy…_López _–ella río

**S:** Y Leroy fue algo como la dama de honor en la boda de mis padres –sonreí levemente

**R: **Siempre fueron inseparables, como después lo seríamos Santana y yo –sonreí tristemente

**S: **Mi mamá se enteró que estaba embarazada el mismo día que los padres de Rachel se enteraron que Shelby, la madre de Rachel –Mónica alzó la ceja – iba a tener un bebé

**R:** Leroy y Gloria se la pasaban hablando de que fuera lo que fuéramos seríamos inseparables y nos terminaríamos casando –rodé los ojos y ella apretó los dientes, algo que decidí ignorar–Después se enteraron que ambos iban a tener niñas.

**S: **Mamá me dijo que Leroy le dio la idea de mi nombre –sacudí la cabeza- Al parecer yo no me comportaba mucho cuando estaba en su vientre y él decía que yo no iba a ser una santa…

-Y tenía razón- Mónica me interrumpió y ambas reímos

**R: **Gloria le dijo a Leroy que tenían que ponerme un nombre imponente –alzó una ceja- Y como ella y Leroy eran fans de 'Friends' y su personaje favorito era…

-Déjame adivinar…- me interrumpió con una sonrisa –Era Rachel y por eso te llamas como ella –yo solo asentí, ella me miró a los ojos y comenzamos a reír

**S:** Estaban tan emocionados que querían que naciéramos el mismo día –negué con la cabeza –Y déjame decirte que casi lo logran

-No- dijo Mónica con incredulidad -¿Es enserio?

**R:** Es enserio, pero yo me adelanté y nací un mes antes de lo planeado –solté una pequeña risa

**S:** Después de eso nuestros padres comenzaron a hacer bromas, ya que Rachel siempre quería ser la primera en todo…

**R:** Hiram decía que desde que nacimos conectamos –junte mis manos para después jugar nerviosamente con mis dedos- Y con el paso de los años nos hicimos mejores amigas

**S: **Íbamos a todos lados juntas –solté una pequeña risa- Parecía que estábamos pegadas a la cadera

**R: **Como pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas nos empezamos a comportar igual –limpié una lágrima que amenazaba con salir – Mucha gente decía que parecíamos gemelas

**S:** Y también estaba el hecho de que compartíamos todo

-¿Hasta la ropa interior?- preguntó escandalizada

**R:** Hasta la ropa interior –contuve mi risa

**S:** Pasábamos mucho tiempo en mi casa porque sus papás se la pasaban viajando por negocios

**R:** Gloria fue como una madre para mí –sonreí con melancolía- Siempre se encargaba de enseñarme todo lo que mis padres no podían

**S:** Recuerdo que un día mamá, como cuando tenía unos 5 años, me dijo 'Santana…'- dije imitando la voz de mi madre – 'Aunque Rachel sea más grande que tú, sigue siendo muy pequeña'- rió- 'Por eso tienes que prometerme que la vas a cuidar hasta que la muerte las separe'

**R:** Santana siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme, incluso golpeó a un maestro cuando dijo que no sabía cantar…

**S: **Hasta que un día todo cambio –mi expresión se volvió sombría

**R: **No se cómo ni cuándo ni porqué pero un día – paré y tomé aire –…un día llegó y me dijo que me odiaba y que había arruinado su vida –mi voz se quebró al final

**S: **Ese día fue cuando empezaron los insultos –mis hombros se tensaron y Mónica tomó mi mano y le dio un pequeño apretón –Me dolió mucho pero era algo que tenía que hacer

**R: **Trate de acercarme a ella pero siempre me alejaba –volví a romper en llanto y ella me abrazo

**S: **Cuando quise arreglar las cosas ya era demasiado tarde –sentí una mano en mi mejilla, y así me di cuenta que había estado llorando mientras hablaba –Y aunque quiera arreglarlo ahora, ella nunca me perdonaría –mordí mi labio

-Deberían hablar y decir todo lo que sienten- dijo Mónica

**R: **Dudo que ella quiera hablar conmigo –murmuré en su hombro

-Fueron amigas una vez, quizás puedan volver a serlo- dejó un beso en mi frente

**R/S: **Ella me odia

**R: **Aparte aunque yo quisiera tener de regreso a mi mejor amiga –en ese momento no me di cuenta del doble sentido que tenían mis palabras –sería imposible, no viste como reaccionó hace rato que la vi

-¿La viste hace rato?- se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos

**S:** Si, se que la veía todos los días pero no era lo mismo –alcé mis hombros- En la escuela trataba de evitarla o pretendía que no la había conocido bien hasta que entré al Glee Club

-Sigo insistiendo en que deberías hablar con ella

Punto Vista Rachel

-Tal vez lo haga algún día, pero aún no estoy lista- dije mientras me movía de su abrazo y me acostaba en la cama

-¿Si Santana te pidiera perdón volverías a ser su…- tragó saliva- mejor amiga?

-Claro- respondí sin chistar

-¿Y por qué no pasa lo mismo conmigo?

-¿Contigo? ¿A qué te refieres?- fruncí el ceño

-A que al parecer perdonarías a Santana y volverías a ser su mejor amiga instantáneamente – se paró de la cama- ¡Y conmigo te estás tardando años!- gritó mientras alzaba los brazos para enfatizar su molestia

-Te dije que necesitaba tiempo- dije con frustración

-¡Y te lo estoy dando!- gritó

-Quinn- susurré su nombre suavemente –Cálmate, por favor

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si al parecer con Santana no necesitas tiempo?- preguntó derrotada

-Es diferente- contesté suavemente

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos

-Es que yo…- _no estoy enamorada de ella_- es solo que…

No pude contestar debido a que el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta nos interrumpió

-Deja veo quien es- suspiré para después comenzar a pararme de la cama

-No te preocupes- respiró hondo y me empujo con un dedo, indicándome que volviera a acostarme –Yo abro la puerta

Me quedé acostada viendo como se dirigía a la puerta y la abría lentamente, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a decir algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

-¿Quinn?- dije su nombre pero al parecer no me escuchó o decidió ignorarme

Vi como se relajó y soltó un suspiró antes de voltear, dedicarme una sonrisa y salir por la puerta.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo mientras me preguntaba a donde había ido Quinn, escuché como la puerta se abría y dejaba paso a alguien que pensaba no iba a volver a ver.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Vine a pedirte perdón mi _pequeña estrella_…- mi corazón se rompió al oír ese viejo apodo salir de su boca

-Acércate- hice un gesto con mi mano

Se acercó cautelosamente a mí y cuando estaba cerca, se abalanzó hacia mí y me envolvió en un abrazo

-Te he extrañado tanto- sollozó en mi hombro

-Yo también te extrañé- dejé un pequeño beso en su cabeza

Nos quedamos abrazadas por lo que se sintieron horas, cuando en realidad solo habían sido unos minutos.

-San…- me separé lentamente de ella y la miré a los ojos -¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

-Prométeme que no te enojarás- se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos

Asentí para después escupir en una de mis manos y extenderla –Lo prometo- ella escupió en una de las suyas y estrechó mi mano.

-Bueno, esto fue lo que pasó….-

Punto Vista General

**Flashback**

_-¡Rachel!- gritó una pequeña latina de 12 años al ver que su amiga no se apuraba_

_-¡Ya voy!- respondió Rachel antes de salir del baño -¿Acaso no conoces algo que se llama paciencia?- preguntó frustrada con las manos en su cintura_

_-¿Y tú no conoces algo que se conoce rapidez?- respondió la latina antes de sonreír malvadamente- Yo pensé que tu baja estatura te permitiría ser más rápida –rió_

_La latina no lo vio venir hasta que sintió como un cuerpo chocaba con el suyo, tumbándola contra la cama._

_-¿Ahora quién ríe?- dijo Rachel antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga_

_-No…Rachel…jajaja-rió- No… más- alcanzó a decir entre risas_

_-Yo tengo el poder- Rachel alzó sus brazos e hizo una pose muy chistosa._

_Santana aprovechó la distracción e invirtió sus lugares, pero con lo que no contó fue que ambas cayeran al suelo_

_-Ouch- se quejó Rachel, la cual estaba debajo de Santana_

_-¿Estás bien?- la miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. _Tal vez si me acercó un poco más…_pensó la latina antes de mirar los labios de la morena_

_-San…- suspiró Rachel antes de cerrar los ojos_

_Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, y cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, la puerta se abrió y se escuchó un grito_

_-¡Niñas!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre -¿Qué hacen?_

_Santana se apartó rápidamente de Rachel y la ayudó a levantarse –Nos caímos de la cama- explicó Santana_

_-Claro…-dijo el hombre no muy convencido –Santana, creo que es mejor que vayas a casa, se está haciendo tarde_

_-Pero Hiram…- hizo un puchero- mejor puedo quedarme aquí_

_-Sí papá- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa- Creo que sería mejor que ella se quedará_

_-He dicho que se tiene que ir- dijo seriamente –Vamos Santana, te espero afuera- salió de la habitación_

_-Está bien- contestó con tristeza antes de ir por sus cosas_

_-No quiero que te vayas_

_-Yo tampoco quiero irme- abrazó fuertemente a su amiga- Te quiero- dejo un beso en la comisura de sus labios –No lo olvides_

_-Yo también San…- se abrazó a sí misma_

_-Adiós mi pequeña estrella…_

**Fin del Flashback**

-No sé cuál es el punto de todo esto Santana- interrumpió Rachel

-Siempre la desesperada- rodó los ojos –¡Ouch!- se quejó cuando sintió un golpe en su brazo –Y veo que sigues siendo violenta

-Te extrañé tanto San- la abrazó- Ahora continua con tú "historia"

-Si me dejaras de interrumpir sería más fácil terminar…

**Flashback**

_Santana bajo lentamente las escaleras, su mente solo repetía lo que ocurrió o estaba a punto de ocurrir hace algunos minutos._

_-Santana- la voz de Hiram interrumpió sus pensamientos –Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo_

_-¿Sí señor?- contestó con miedo_

_-Quiero que te alejes de mi hija- dijo seriamente y con veneno _

_-Lo siento señor pero no lo haré- Santana respondió como su mamá le había enseñado –Rachel es mi mejor amiga y nunca la abandonaré_

_-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?- levantó la voz- Vi lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer y me da asco_

_-¿Qu-qué?- tartamudeó_

_-Ibas a besar a mi hija- Santana negó rápidamente con la cabeza –No lo niegues, lo vi con mis propios ojos_

_-Yo…yo la quiero_

_-No me importa- respondió Hiram-Quiero que a partir de hoy te alejes de ella…_

_-¡No lo haré!- gritó Santana_

_-Lo harás- la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia la puerta, ignorando los gritos de dolor de la latina –No voy a permitir que mi hija esté con una mujer y mucho menos contigo- abrió la puerta y empujo a Santana hacia afuera –Ahora vete y no regreses, me das asco_

_-No me alejaré de ella- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sobaba su brazo lastimado_

_-Si sabes lo que te conviene te alejarás de ella y nunca volverás a dirigirle la palabra_

_-Mamá y Leroy no lo permitirán- dijo con seguridad_

_-Por eso no se enteraran- sonrió maliciosamente -¿Acaso quieres que tu querido papá pierda su trabajo en el hospital?_

_-No lo harías_

_-Pruébame_

_Santana no lo dudó y salió corriendo de ahí, una vez en su casa se soltó a llorar mientras rogaba porque Rachel en algún futuro la perdonara por lo que iba a hacer._

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**Como ya saben amo el drama (culpen a Grey's Anatomy) pero no os preocupeis...vendrán momentos felices más adelante...**

**Dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, dedicaciones, saludos, yadda yadda**

***Glee no me pertenece**


	21. Me Meto En Conflictos Pensando En Ti

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores *sonríe* Según yo iba a subir este capítulo hace una semana pero porque quería acabar el 22 primero no lo subí y luego vino la feria de ciencias (la cuál gané), pero aquí está...Espero les guste, de hecho acabo de caer en cuenta que en How To Save A Life (el cuál actualizaré cuando me regrese la inspiración) el malo era Leroy... Pero bueno, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, por seguir leyendo y así. Lo más seguro es que haya Pezberry como amistad, y tal vez puede pasar algo más *inserte risa malvada* (gracias a AndruSol y a sambrinette porque al leer sus reviews se me ocurrió una gran idea) y muy pronto, cuando menos se lo esperen y de la forma menos esperada habrá Faberry.**

* * *

**Me Meto En Conflictos Pensando En Ti**

Punto Vista Santana

Rachel solo negaba con la cabeza mientras terminaba de relatar lo que había pasado

-…después de que lloré un buen rato comencé a idear una manera de vernos a escondida de tu padre…

-El no es mi padre- me interrumpió –No puedo creer que haya hecho eso- dijo con enojo

-Yo tampoco, el siempre me cayó bien- hice una pausa–Tiempo después comencé a mandarte cartas-alzó una ceja sorprendida- las cuales me imagino nunca llegaron, ¿o me equivoco?- negó con la cabeza –El un día fue a mi casa y provocó una pelea entre mamá y tú….Leroy

-No…- dijo con incredulidad

-Sí, fue y no sé qué le dijo a mamá que se la pasó llorando por una semana entera- lamí mis labios –Luego ella me preguntó porqué ya no me juntaba contigo y le mentí, diciendo que nos habíamos peleado y que ya no nos hablábamos

-La extraño

-Ella también te extraña- sonreí tristemente

-No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado- bajó la mirada –Todo esto es mi culpa- sollozó

-Tranquila- la abracé- ya estoy aquí…-sobé su espalda

Ya que se tranquilizó, recargó su cabeza e mi hombro, tomó mi mano en la suya y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos, algo que hacia cuando se sentía nerviosa

_Olvidé lo bien que se sentía eso_, pensé

-Yo también- dijo y fue cuando caí en cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, causando que me sonrojara –Olvide que te veías muy tierna cuando te sonrojabas- rió suavemente

-No soy tierna- fruncí el ceño –Yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent, ¿sabes qué pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? Cosas malas…

Rió a carcajadas –Ay, San-limpió una lágrima de su rostro –Ambas sabemos que vives en Lima Heights, la parte más rica de Lima, Ohio –sonrió abiertamente

-Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes- se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza – ¡Es enserio! No creas que no me di cuenta que después de…todo lo que pasó no sonreías

-Claro que lo hacía- se cruzó de brazos

-Dabas tu sonrisa de show, así –hice una cara muy chistosa

-Yo no sonrió así- aguantó la risa

-Si lo haces- la miré con ternura –Me gusta ser la causante de tu sonrisa- acaricié su mejilla

Nos acostamos en la cama, puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo mi cabeza sobre la suya, sus brazos estaban entre nuestros cuerpos, uno de los míos estaba alrededor de su cintura y el otro acariciando su cabello -¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Me alegra que no hayas muerto, no me lo hubiera perdonado

-San…- suspiró tristemente y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Déjame hablar- puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios –Tal vez nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si yo hubiera desobedecido a Hiram o hablado con mi mamá- respiré hondo- hubiera pasado algo diferente, tal vez seguiríamos siendo mejores amigas o algo más- mi voz se entre corto –Todo sería mejor…

-Eso no lo sabemos San, no sabemos si Hiram hubiera cumplido su palabra o no- hundió su cara en mi cuello.

Pasamos un buen rato en silencio, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando unos gritos se escucharon.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se separó de mí lentamente

-No creo que haya sido…-no pude continuar debido a que se escuchó el sonido de alguien golpeando a alguien más -…nada- dije antes de levantarme –Espera aquí- le ordené

-Iré contigo- se levantó de la cama

-No- la empujé hacia la cama –Tú te quedas ahí. ¿Entendido?

-¡No tienes por qué decirme que hacer! –gritó mientras me empujaba hacia atrás –Ya estoy harta de que todos me traten como una invalida

-Tranquilízate, por favor- respiré hondo para calmarme –Solo me preocupo por ti

-¿Cómo lo hiciste estos últimos años?- ironizó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Algo se rompió dentro de mí –Aunque no lo creas, si lo hice, ¿por qué crees que solo Quinn y yo nos metíamos contigo? No quería que nadie más te causará daño, al menos no más del que yo pudiera causarte- desvié la mirada –Pero está bien, haz lo que quieras- dije antes de que pudiera decir algo, me dirigí a la puerta y me encontré con una imagen que nunca me esperé encontrar.

Punto Vista Rachel

Lo que dijo Santana me dejó pensando e hizo que algo se rompiera dentro de mí… si es que quedaba algo por romper.

Estuve a punto de decir algo pero ella salió por la puerta y un gritó hizo que recordará lo que llevó a esta discusión.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y me encontré con Quinn golpeando a alguien, había enfermeras a su alrededor tratando de separarlas, me acerqué a Quinn y la tomé de la cintura –Vamos Quinn, suéltala

Un movimiento fue todo lo que bastó para que terminara tumbada en el suelo

-¡Eres una estúpida!- escuché la voz de ¿Mónica?

-¡Todo fue tu culpa!- gritó Quinn antes de lanzarse contra Mónica de nuevo, la cual era detenida por varias enfermeras, pero fue detenida por un doctor

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Mónica -¡Déjenme darle su merecido a la princesa!

-Ayuda- susurré mientras agarraba mi nariz

Quinn se agachó rápidamente a mi lado -¿Estás bien Rach?

Traté de sentarme pero un dolor de cabeza me golpeó fuertemente –Ouch- me quejé

-Con cuidado- me ayudó a sentarme

Santana apareció del lado contrario al de Quinn –Estás sangrando mi _pequeña estrella_- me dijo con ternura antes de acariciar mi nariz

-¿Mi _pequeña estrella_?- escuché a Quinn murmurar por lo bajo

-Duele- me quejé

-Señoritas- dijo una doctora rubia -¿Podrían hacer a un lado para poder checar a Rachel?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- pregunté con confusión

-Soy la Doctora Arizona Robbins- sonrió ampliamente

-¿Doctora Robbins?- dije confundida –Según yo mi doctor era el Dr. Hunt o en dado caso el Dr. Stone

-Lo fueron- asintió –Solo que ellos no son los jefes de Pediatría, y por si no te has dado cuenta, estás en el área de pediatría- señaló a su alrededor

-¿Eh?

-Ahora- se agachó en frente mío- Necesito revisarte

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuvo checando si el golpe que accidentalmente me había dado Quinn me había afectado en algo

-Al parecer esta todo perfecto- dijo la Dra. Robbins –Solo necesitamos que la enfermera te de una bolsa de hielo para que tu nariz desinflame, lo más probable es que tengas un horrible moretón y nada más, pero te recomiendo que descanses un rato-sonrió

-¿Dra. Robbins?

-Dime

-Si es usted la jefa de Pediatría, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Mónica me mandó llamar- dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Mónica observándonos antes de alejarse, no sin antes decir sobre su hombro –Avísame si sientes molestias

Fue en ese momento en que caí en cuenta que Mónica no estaba con nosotras, sino que estaba un poco lejos, recargada en una pared.

-Acércate- dije

Ella se acercó lentamente, como si tuviera miedo a algo; después vi como le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Quinn. _¿Qué habrá pasado ahí?_, pensé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me dijo suavemente

-Bien, ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme?- extendí mi brazo para que lo tomará, pero me sorprendió cargándome como si de una novia en su luna de miel se tratara –Wow…- me agarré de su cuello –Eres muy fuerte- sonreí

-Es que tengo superpoderes –me guiñó el ojo y me cargó hacia mi habitación –Solo los ocupo cuando veo una damisela en peligro- me dejó sobre mi cama –Servida mi bella dama- tomó mi mano y dejó un beso en ella

-Gracias humilde caballero- me sonrojé y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando me percaté que su cara estaba llena de moretones y tenía un labio roto -¿Por qué pelearon si ni siquiera se conocen?- dirigí mi vista hacia Quinn que estaba cerca de la puerta

-Lo que pasa es que te perdiste lo que paso ayer- comenzó Santana –Acá mi amiga Quinn- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –se peleó con la versión femenina de Yuri Boyka que está a tu lado –alcé una ceja- Pero eso no fue lo mejor, sino qué…

-¡Ya cállate Santana!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, pero no se enojen- se encogió de hombros –Solo le estaba informando lo que ustedes dos idiotas no le querían decir

-¿Podrían decirme que pasó?- amabas se quedaron calladas –Si no me dicen en este momento- dije seriamente- les prohibiré la entrada a ambas

-¡Fue su culpa!- Quinn señaló a Mónica con el dedo

-¡No es cierto!- gritó Mónica –Fue culpa de la _princesa_

Alcé una ceja en confusión, a lo que Santana respondió diciendo –No preguntes

Vi como Quinn y Mónica tenían una guerra de miradas, nadie hablaba, parecía que iba a haber un duelo en el Medio Oeste.

-¿Quién va a hablar primero?- me crucé de brazos

-Lo qué pasó fue qué…- comenzó Mónica

-Cállate- interrumpió Quinn –Yo le contaré

-Lo que ordene la princesa- se cruzó de brazos

-Como iba a decir…- comenzó Quinn

Punto Vista Quinn

**Flashback**

_Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí lentamente, al otro lado se encontraban Santana y la Robin Hood de cuarta_

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunté a Mónica con el ceño fruncido_

_-Santana quería ver a _Rach_, pero como no sabía cómo andar por este hospital- Santana le dio un codazo en las costillas- Oye, eso dolió- sacudió la cabeza- pero bueno, henos aquí_

¿Rach? ¿Ni si quiera conoce bien a _mi_ Ra…a Rachel y ya le está diciendo Rach?_, pensé_, ¿Quién se cree que es?

_-Oh…bueno, ya puedes irte- esbocé una sonrisa falsa- No te necesitamos_

_-Y ahí es donde estás mal princesa- se cruzó de brazos- Antes de que esta latina idiota…- volvió a recibir un codazo- ¿Podrías dejar de golpearme?- soltó una pequeña risa_

_-Lo haría si dejaras de insultarme- Santana le dio un pequeño empujón_

_Mis hombros se tensaron porque _esa estúpida_ estaba con _mi_ mejor amiga, hablándose y comportándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida_

_-Será mejor que te vayas María- comencé a decir_

_-Es Mónica, princesa inútil- me interrumpió_

_-Da igual, vete, no te necesitamos aquí_

_-¿Quinn?- escuché a Rachel llamándome, pero decidí ignorarla_

_-Cálmate Quinn- dijo Santana poniendo una mano en mi hombro –Nada más vengo a hablar con Rachel_

_-Está bien- suspiré y volteé a ver a Rachel, sonreí y salí por la puerta –No vayas a hacerla llorar-le apunté con el dedo_

_-Tranquila fiera, ni que fuera tú- me lanzó una mirada de odio, la cual me hizo retroceder un poco, se acercó a Mónica y le susurró algo en el oído, después se dirigió a la puerta_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté pero no recibí respuesta ya que entró a la habitación_

_Me quedé en silencio y me recargué en la pared, justo en ese momento mi celular sonó_

_-¿Sí?- contesté sin ver quien llamaba- Ah, hola… No, estoy bien…Es qué estoy algo ocupada…No, no puedes venir conmigo…Porque tienes que estar en la escuela- suspiré- Pero esto es _muy_ importante… ¿Más importante que tú?- dije no muy segura- No te enojes…es solo que…Lo siento, deberías de ir a clase…Yo también- colgué y alcé mi vista, encontrándome con la mirada de Mónica fija en mí -¿Qué me ves idiota?_

_-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- me dio una sonrisa burlona_

_-No es de tu incumbencia- me dirigí a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo –Suéltame- ordené_

_-No dejaré que entres- dijo con convicción y apretó mi hombro fuertemente-Tengo que esperar a que Santana salga para poder consolar a Rachel_

_-¿Consolarla?-resoplé -No dejaré que le hagas daño a Rachel- dije entre dientes_

_-¿Quién dijo que le quería hacer daño? Yo solo quiero ver si lo que dicen es cierto- alcé una ceja y ella sonrió- Dicen los rumores que es _muy_ fácil, que por una pizca de atención brincará a tu cama y que hará contigo todo lo que quieras- rió- Aparte dicen que es _extremadamente _buena con su boca y que…_

_No pude contener más mi ira así que avente encima de ella, tumbándonos a ambas al piso._

_-No…empieces...-forcejeó-…algo…que no podrás…-_

_No pudo seguir hablando porque le di un fuerte golpe en la cara- Esto es por lo de hace rato y lo que dijiste acerca de Rachel- volví a darle un golpe- Esto es por meterte en cosas que no te importan- alcé mi mano para darle otro golpe y me di cuenta que estaba lleno de sangre-Creo que ahora estamos a mano- dije al ver su labio roto –Y esta es porque...- sentí como varias enfermeras trataban de separarlos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano hasta que sentí un par de brazos en mi cintura, al tratar de darle otro golpe a Mónica golpeé a la persona que estaba detrás de mí_

**Fin del Flashback**

Punto Vista Rachel

Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras Quinn contaba lo que había sucedido, no podía creer lo que Mónica le había dicho, parecía una buena persona

-Y eso fue lo que pasó…- suspiró Quinn- Yo solo quería que está _idiota_ dejará de hablar así de ti

Me alejé un poco de Mónica –No puedo creerlo- dije mirándola a los ojos

-Y eso es porque es mentira- dijo Mónica con frustración

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?- preguntó Quinn

-Me parece que si- Santana se encogió de hombros- No creo que Mónica es capaz de eso

-¡Y no lo soy!- gritó Mónica al mismo tiempo que Quinn gritó-¡Lo es!

-Alguien de ustedes dos está mintiendo- señalé- Y necesito que me digan que fue lo que en realidad paso

Una de las dos comenzó a moverse nerviosamente ante la mirada de la otra, la cual la retaba a decir la verdad.

-¿Y bien?- dije con una ceja alzada

Una de ellas suspiró y dijo –Lo que en realidad pasó fue…

* * *

***música de suspenso* **

**Me pregunto: ¿Quién miente? **

**Muy pronto habrá Faberry y una pelea se avecina...*spoiler* Thinking Of You de Katy Perry será cantada por _alguien_ y alguien  escuchará...**

**...Un plan se está cocinando, un plan que ayudará o perjudicará a nuestras protagonistas**

**Y Shelby regresa a Lima **

**D: **

**PD: Tal vez haya algo (o mucho) drama porque Grey's Anatomy acabo y Calzona *sollozo* gtuhis...No puedo...**

***Glee no me pertenece.**


	22. La Verdad

**La verdad (jeje vieron que hice ahí?) es que no tengo excusa, es solo que soy muy floja y ya saben, que si la pareja, que si las amigas, que si la escuela...en fin, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, esperon los disfuten..Muahahaha *risa malvada* No saben lo que les espera 8-) Pero bueno, los errores son míos**

* * *

**La Verdad**

Punto Vista General

**Flashback**

_-No es de tu incumbencia- se dirigió a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo –Quita tus sucias manos en este instante- ordenó_

_-No dejaré que entres- dijo con convicción y apretó su hombro- Necesitan hablar, es lo mejor para amabas_

_-Tú no sabes nada- quitó su mano de su hombro y se dio la vuelta_

_-Más que tú, si- la desafió con la mirada –Sé que eres una mala persona…_

_Apretó los puños_

_-… qué le has hecho daño a Rach, lanzándole slushies, poniéndole nombres, golpeándola, aventándola en contra de los lockers- alzó una ceja mientras enlistaba lo que había hecho- Algo que parece ser tu actividad favorita…_

_Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su ira_

_-…y qué hay…_gente_ que no confía en ti- se cruzó de brazos- y yo soy una de ellas. Así que si fuera tú, evitaría entrar por esa puerta_

_No pudo contener más su ira así que se aventó encima de ella, tumbándolas al piso._

_-No…empieces...-forcejeó Mónica-…algo…que no podrás…-_

_No pudo seguir hablando porque le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Quinn- Esto es por lo de hace rato- volvió a darle un golpe- Esto es por meterte en cosas que no te importan- alzó su mano para darle otro golpe y se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de sangre-Creo que ahora estamos a mano- dijo al ver su labio roto –Y esta es porque...- sintió como varias enfermeras trataban de separarlas, pero sus intentos fueron en vano hasta que sintió un par de brazos en su cintura, al tratar de darle otro golpe a Mónica golpeó a la persona que estaba detrás de ella._

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- preguntó Rachel con la voz entre cortada

-Yo…- se movió nerviosamente- Yo solo quería…

-Pensé que eras mi amiga- una lágrima calló por su mejilla

-Rach…- se acercó a ella e intentó limpiar sus lágrimas

-¡No me toques!- gritó y se hizo para atrás

-Déjame explicarte

-No hay nada que explicar

Santana, que estaba observándolas desde una esquina, suspiró y se acercó a Rachel –_Pequeña estrella_- puso una mano en su hombro- Creo que deberías dejar que te explique

-Pero…

-Ven- le dijo a la otra muchacha- Dejemos que hablen

-Pero no quiero…

-Vamos- con la mirada que le dio Santana nadie se hubiese podido negar

Ambas salieron por la puerta, dejándolas solas.

Punto Vista Rachel

-Habla- ordené seriamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos, mi cara libre de cualquier emoción

-Yo...yo…- tartamudeó, tragó saliva y respiró hondo- Yo tenía miedo, no quería perderte- bajó la mirada

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-A que me reemplaces

-Tú me reemplazaste primero- señale

-No es lo mismo

-Lo es

-Son casos totalmente diferentes

-Me cambiaste por alguien más, luego me trataste como basura y me restregaste su relación en la cara- dije sin pensar

-¿Qué?- alzó una ceja

-A lo que me refiero-ignoré su pregunta –es que no me vas a perder Quinn- hice una seña para que se acercara

-Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo- dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado

Tomé su mano y la miré directamente a los ojos –Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y aunque ya te haya perdonado el dolor sigue aquí- puse nuestras manos sobre mi pecho –Con tus acciones ese dolor se hace cada vez menor o mayor, todo esto está en tus manos Quinn

-Lo siento tanto- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero a _mi_ Quinn de regresó- solté su mano- No a esta extraña

Nos quedamos en silencio y me abrazó fuertemente

-Ayúdame a cambiar- susurró en mi oído

-Lo haré- nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido a la vez que nuestros labios se acercaban, como aquella vez en el auditorio; mi nariz rozó con la suya y cuando nuestros labios estaban rozándose, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que ambas nos separáramos de un brinco

-¿Rachel?- cuestionó una voz desde la puerta

-¿Sí?- contesté con un sonrojo en mi cara, sin quitar mi mirada de la de Quinn

-¿Ya podemos pasar?- preguntó Santana- Aquí Yuri Boyka está desesperada por saber si tiene que patear el trasero de… ¡Ouch!- se quejó Santana- Me dolió

-Pasen- dijo Quinn antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté al mismo tiempo que Mónica y Santana entraban a la habitación

-Tengo que regresar a la escuela- se encogió de hombros y me dio una sonrisa triste –Regresó al rato o mañana

-Está bien…- suspiré- Nos vemos

Me lanzó un beso antes de salir por la puerta, cuando está se cerró, me tiré sobre mi cama, cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Santana

Un gruñido escapó de mi boca al recordar que tenía compañía

Punto Vista Quinn

El camino del hospital a la escuela pasó muy rápido, vagamente recuerdo haber encendido mi auto y manejado hasta aquí, parecía que estaba en automático.

Una vez en la escuela me dirigí al auditorio en vez de ir a mi clase, tomé mi celular que no había parado de sonar desde hace un buen rato y lo apagué; una vez en el auditorio, subí al escenario y me paré en el centro, suspiré para después sentarme y poner mi cabeza en mis manos.

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué hoy? Mi mente viajó a lo que había pasado hace poco, como mis labios rozaban los suyos como hace algunos meses en este mismo auditorio.

"Estúpida" me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza "Tienes una novia a la cual quieres mucho, no puedes pensar en besar a tu ex mejor amiga a la cual amas" suspiré y me levanté, camine alrededor del escenario por un rato hasta que fijé mi vista en el piano, el mismo piano en donde le había dicho a Rachel que ella no pertenecía a Lima y mucho menos a lado de Finnepto, donde le dije que ella iba a lograr grandes cosas y que no podía odiarme por tratar de mandarla por donde tenía que ir.

Me senté y comencé a tocar lo primero que vino a mi mente.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

_'Cause when I'm with [her] I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Aunque me doliera, debía admitir que cada vez que Diana Laura me tocaba pensaba en Rachel, en lo diferente que era su tacto y como sus manos eran más suaves que las de mi novia; como mi corazón se aceleraba con tan solo pensar en Rachel mientras que cuando estaba con Diana Laura solo tenía una pequeña reacción.

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_[She] kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_

_(Taste your mouth)_

_[She] pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

Cada vez que cierro mis ojos mientras beso a Diana Laura, la imagen de Rachel viene a mi mente, y cuando estoy a casi nada de suspirar su nombre, abro mis ojos y me dio cuenta que todo era una ilusión, que la que estaba en frente de mi no era Rachel sino Diana Laura, y cuando eso pasaba, la culpa invadía mi cuerpo.

_'Cause when I'm with [her] I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

Mientras tocaba, no podia evitar las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas, desafinaba a ratos por que los sollozos estaban tratando de salir pero debía acabar y sacar de alguna forma u otra todo lo que sentía.

_'Cause when I'm with [her] I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

Un suspiro fue lo último que salió de mi boca antes de que los sollozos se hicieran presentes, tome mi cabeza entre mis hombros y lloré, lloré porque era un ser horrible que jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas, lloré por el amor prohibido que nunca iba a ser y por la mentira que he estado viviendo estos últimos meses. Lloré ignorando a la persona que me veía desde lejos.

Punto Vista General

Llevaba rato buscando a Quinn, según le habían dicho ya había salido del hospital hace un rato, primero se paseó por el estacionamiento para checar que el auto de la rubia ya estuviera ahí y cuando lo confirmó, fue a las gradas para ver si de pura casualidad Quinn estaba fumando debajo de estas, pero según las Skanks, Quinn no se había paseado por allí desde hace unos días.

Su siguiente destino fue la oficina de la Coach Sylvester, se vino a su mente que tal vez Quinn había decidido regresar a las Cheerios, y el resultado fue el mismo, Quinn no estaba ahí.

Estaba en camino hacia el salón de coro cuando escuchó música proveniente del auditorio, la cual hizo que se detuviera, más cuando escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien.

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_[She] kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_

_(Taste your mouth)_

_[She] pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself…_

Estuvo punto de interrumpirla pero algo en su cuerpo hizo que se detuviera, llámenlo intuición o sexto sentido, e hizo que pusiera atención a las palabras que salían de la boca de Quinn, la observó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de su postura, como sus hombros estaban tensos y sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Con los puños cerrados, trato de contener la ira y el dolor que amenazaban con salir de su cuerpo, respiró hondo y siguió observando a Quinn.

…_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

_'Cause when I'm with [her] I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

Una solo lágrima salió de su ojo cuando Quinn rompió en llanto, la limpió rápidamente con enojo, le dedicó una última mirada a Quinn antes de salir silenciosamente del auditorio, ya que no quería alertar a la rubia de su presencia.

Una vez afuera, recargó su cabeza en la puerta, respiró hondo y limpió sus ojos para después ir en búsqueda de una persona con la cual tenía que hablar seriamente.

* * *

**Y esto se está poniendo intenso... Yo les dije que Faberry no iba a tardar (y tal vez tardé uno caps para que esten juntas, no hago promesas) y los problemas se avecinan. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida o algún pedido también.**

**Canción: Thinking Of You- Katy Perry**

***Glee no me pertenece ni tampoco las canciones utilizadas en este fic**


	23. Dulce o Truco I

**Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen, a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que no tambien XP, al igual le agradezco a mi amiga Valeria porque ella escucha mis ideas o me dice que le parece el cap. mientras lo escribo. Segundo, debo avisarles que tal vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar (no más de dos semanas) porque ya viene semana de examenes y proyectos finales, pero si tengo chance subiré otra cap. esta semana. Espero disfruten de este capítulo...ya viene lo bueno :)**

* * *

**Dulce o Truco I**

Punto Vista Rachel

Pasaron los días (exactamente 11) desde que me dieron de alta, la Dra. Robbins, quién unas horas después me enteré que era la mamá de Mónica, me dijo que tenía que estar en reposo por al menos dos semanas antes de que pudiera volver a la escuela.

El día de hoy era Halloween, y mientras caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley me daba cuenta que este año si se lo tomaron enserio: los lockers estaban decorados, ya fuera con papel de china naranja y negó o con telarañas artificiales, del techo colgaban calaveras, arañas y murciélagos, y la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil estaba disfrazado.

Baje mi mirada para evitar que los demás me reconocieran, lo cual dudaba ya que no estaba vestida en mi ropa "normal", tal vez el que me viera pasar pensaría que era una nueva estudiante o tal vez era parte de mi disfraz; alcé la vista una vez que me encontré enfrente de mi casillero, miré rápidamente a mi alrededor y pude localizar con la mirada a algunos miembros de New Directions.

Puck y Tina habían venido como una pareja de vampiros, ambos estaban hablando animadamente mientras Mike, vestido de Ash, los observaba disimuladamente desde lejos con una mirada triste.

Sam estaba vestido de Mario y su Luigi era Blaine, quienes venían tomados de la mano de Mercedes, disfrazada de la princesa Peach y de Kurt, disfrazado de una versión masculina de la princesa Daisy, respectivamente.

A lo lejos pude ver como el idiota de Finn, el cual estaba vestido de gigante (lo cual hizo que me riera), estaba tratando de coquetear con Mónica, la cual se veía enojada.

A unos metros de ella, estaban caminando con las manos entrelazadas Quinn y Diana Laura venían vestidas de Cazafantasmas (la película favorita de Quinn), aunque me pesara admitirlo Diana Laura se veía muy bien y Quinn…bueno, Quinn es otra historia.

Hablando de Quinn, nuestra "amistad" estaba avanzando poco a poco, y digo poco a poco porque a veces Quinn se comportaba muy cariñosa pero otras era más fría que el hielo, aparte…

-¡Rachel!- la voz de Santana interrumpió mis pensamientos

-San- la miré de arriba abajo y no pude evitar las palabras que salieron de mi boca –Te queda _muy_ bien este disfraz, quien iba a decir que el diablo vestía a la moda-le guiñé el ojo y acaricié su brazo con mi dedo índice –Y definitivamente resalta tus mejores _atributos_

-Rach…- se sonrojó levemente, pero si realmente le afectaron mis palabras evito mostrarlo

-Hola Rachel- Quinn se acercó a nosotras y forzó una sonrisa –Santana- dijo seriamente antes de voltear a ver a Diana Laura –Cielo, ve adelantándote a tu casillero, tengo que hablar con Rachel sobre un proyecto en el que estamos juntas- antes de que Diana Laura pudiera irse, Quinn la jalo de la mano y le dio un beso apasionando

-No tardes- le guiñó el ojo antes de alejarse meneando de más sus caderas

-Bueno las dejo- dijo Santana antes de acercarse a mí y susurrarme en el oído- Que los juegos comiencen

Punto Vista Quinn

Rachel soltó una risilla cuando Santana le susurró algo en el oído y otra cuando esta le dejó un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios –Adiós, no olvides que tenemos algo pendiente- acarició su cuello antes de marcharse

-Bueno Quinn, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Mi cuerpo fue invadido por la ira al ver como su humor cambio cuando Santana se fue, la sonrisa que hace momentos estaba en su cara se había convertido en una fina línea, lo cual mostraba su incomodidad al estar frente de mí, o al menos eso fue lo que asumí.

-No sabía que Santana y tú eran tan…-dije lo más calmada que pude- _cercanas_

-Claro que lo somos, desde que me dijo que fue lo que pasó volvimos a _retomar_ lo que teníamos- se mordió el labio y sonrió

¿Lo que tenían? ¿Santana tuvo algo con Rachel y nunca me lo dijo? _Maldita latina_, pensé, _ella sabía lo que yo sentía por Rachel y nunca me lo dijo, ahora resulta que ella también anda tras Rachel, bastante tenía con la estúpida de Mónica._

Me di cuenta que Rachel estaba diciendo algo y como al final me hacía una pregunta, la cual no supe como contestar, por lo que dije -Ah…- e ignoré la presión en mi pecho –Me tengo que ir…- volteé a todos lados –Luego hablamos

-Claro, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- alzó los hombros y se fue caminando hasta donde estaba la Robin Hood de cuarta, a la cuál abrazó y le… ¿dio un beso en la boca?

Apreté mis puños y conté hasta diez, después me fui a buscar a Diana Laura; tal vez ella podría distraerme un rato.

Punto Vista Santana

Estaba en el salón de coro, como todos los martes me quedaba ahí esperando a que comenzara mi primera clase del día, ya que lo que era martes y jueves tenía la primera hora de escuela libre y mis clases comenzaban hasta la segunda hora; yo sabía que podía llegar a la escuela unos cinco minutos antes de que comenzara mi clase, pero siempre llegaba antes para poder estar con Brittany y a partir de ahora con Rachel, o eso sería hasta que…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando mi celular sonó, señalando que tenía un mensaje.

**X: Misión cumplida :) **

Sonreí y estaba a punto de responder cuando cierta rubia se sentó a mi lado

-Hola Santi- dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual sabía que no era verdadera ya que sus ojos estaban tristes, por el momento decidí ignorar ese pequeño detalle

-Hola Britt Britt, te ves muy bien vestida de ángel- ese disfraz hacia que se viera muy bien y aparte quedaba con su cara angelical.

Ella solo alzó los hombros y suspiró -¿Es cierto?

-¿Cierto?- pregunté confundida

-Lo qué dicen por los pasillos- ante mi cara de confusión, dijo en un susurro –Qué tienes algo con la chica nueva

-¿Con Mónica?- pregunté

Negó con la cabeza-No, con la chica nueva- alcé una ceja- Una morena bajita vestida de negro

¿Una morena bajita vestida de negro?- _Hoy no he hablado con ninguna morena baji…_ Me golpeé mentalmente –Ah… ¿hablas de Rach?

-¿Rach?-frunció el ceño- No conozco a ninguna Rach

-Hablo de Rachel Berry, Britt

-¿Rachel Berry? ¿Desde cuándo le dices Rach a Rachel?

-Es una larga historia- suspiré

-¿Entonces estás con ella?- preguntó con tristeza y al ver que no respondía dijo –Entonces los rumores son ciertos…

-Britt Britt, yo…-no pude terminar porque se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta –No te vayas, déjame…

-¿Explicarme?- se cruzó de brazos –No tienes que darme explicaciones, al fin y al cabo no somos nada

-Brittany- me levanté y traté de acercarme a ella

-Tú misma lo dijiste, que tengamos sexo no significa que estemos saliendo- con eso, salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, a diferencia de ella contuve mis lágrimas, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien me viera llorar

-Soy una estúpida- me dije a mi misma antes de dirigirme a mi primera clase.

Punto Vista Rachel

El día pasó con un poco de coqueteo por parte de Santana y Mónica, ambas me estaban volviendo loca pero no me podía quejar y por alguna "extraña" razón Quinn siempre estaba presente cuando eso pasaba.

Cuando se acabó mi última clase, decidí quedarme un rato en el salón y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Unos 10 minutos después me encontraba saliendo del salón cuando sentí como alguien ponía un costal sobre mi cabeza y luego dos personas me tomaban de los brazos y me cargaban a un lugar desconocido, trate de librarme de su agarre pero ambas eran muy fuertes.

-¡Suéltenme!- grité, a lo mejor así llamaba la atención de alguien que quedará en la escuela. Lo dudaba ya que hoy martes muy pocos teníamos clase en la última hora ya que la mayoría estaba en algún club deportivo, artístico o salían temprano.

-No te haremos daño- susurró una voz que conocía a la perfección

Me calmé un poco al oír su voz -¿Adonde me llevan? ¿Era necesario todo esto?

-Ya cállate hobbit- susurró otra voz

-Hace mucho que no me decías hobbit- murmuré

-No te acostumbres- murmuró por lo bajo

Caminamos en silencio unos minutos cuando una de ellas dijo -¡Santana!

-Se supone que no tenías que decir mi nombre idiota- respondió Santana

-No es como si no supiera quién era quién- dije- Idiotas- sonreí

Después de unos momentos nos detuvimos y ambas me quitaron el costal de la cabeza, abrí y cerré mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz y cuando observé a mi alrededor me di cuenta que estaba en el salón de coro y todos los miembros del Club estaban ahí.

Puse una sonrisa (totalmente falsa) en mi rostro y volteé lentamente a ver a Santana, la cual al menos tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzada

-Ahora dime latina idiota…- susurró de manera que solo Santana y Mónica pudieran escucharla

-Latina idiota…- susurró Mónica en tono de broma

Respiré hondo para evitar que la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir hiciera aparición –Como venía diciendo… ¿Qué carajos hago aquí y porqué están todos los del Club?

Antes de que una de las dos pudiera contestar, el Sr. Schue entró por la puerta y sonrío al verme

-¡Rachel!- me abrazó con efusividad, ignorando como me tensé y la incomodidad que sentía al estar en sus brazos –Es muy bueno tenerte de vuelta- me soltó y me llevó al centro del salón, donde se encontraba una silla separada de las demás.

No sé porqué esto me recordaba a la vez que le cantamos a Quinn (y a Finn) _Lean On Me_, rogaba para mis adentros para que no pasara lo mismo; me di cuenta que el Sr. Schue estaba hablando de algo pero no entendí nada hasta que dijo:

-Bueno muchachos, ¿quién quiere ser el primero en presentarle a Rachel lo que prepararon para ella?

Me quedé helada e inmediatamente busqué con la mirada a Santana y a Mónica, ambas estaban viendo hacia cualquier lado menos a mí.

-Yo lo haré Sr. Schue- dijo una voz atrás de mí, volteé rápidamente y mis ojos conectaron con los de Quinn, me sonrío y, a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía ante todo esto, le sonreí de vuelta

-Adelante Quinn, el piso es todo tuyo- sonrío el Sr. Schue antes de irse a sentar en la esquina

Quinn caminó lentamente hacia el centro del salón y se paró en frente de mí, lo único que había entre nosotras eran algunos metros o en dado caso pudieron haber sido centímetros.

Carraspeó –Bueno, el punto de la tarea de esta semana era buscar una canción para cantarte y expresar lo que sentíamos- se movió nerviosamente- Y bueno…está es mi canción…- volteó a ver a la banda pero antes de eso puedo jurar que escuché un "Te amo" susurrado.

La banda comenzó a tocar una canción que conocía muy bien, por mucho tiempo fue una de mis favoritas, y eso Quinn lo sabía; no pude evitar la sonrisa que se asomó por mi rostro

_(Quinn, __**Todos**__)_

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

Comenzó muy nerviosa, pero como fue avanzando la canción comenzó a tomar confianza, empezó a moverse por la habitación y a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

Me miraba directamente a los ojos y me sonreía, y por un momento parecía que iba a sacarme a bailar, pero ella alzo la vista y se alejó rápidamente de mí, fruncí el seño pero este gesto desapareció después de unos segundos cuando algunos cuantos comenzaron a cantar con Quinn

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, __**along**__, along, __**along,**__ along, __**along, **__along_

No tardó mucho para que todos se unieran a Quinn en la canción, algunos se pararon a bailar y otros bailaban desde sus asientos.

_**When all you got to keep is strong**_

_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_

_**Move along, move along **__just to make it through_

_**When all you got to keep is strong**_

_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_

_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_

_**When all you got to keep is strong**_

_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_

_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_

_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

_**Right back what is wrong**_

_We move along_

_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

_**Right back what is wrong**_

_We move along…_

La música dejó de sonar y todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir, estaba a punto de pararme cuando sentí que alguien ponía su mano en mi hombro y me empujaba a sentarme de nuevo, traté de ver quien había sido pero solo me encontré con aire, regresé mi vista al frente, justo cuando Diana Laura le decía a Quinn "Fue increíble, cielo" y le dejaba un beso en los labios.

-Bueno muchachos- se levantó el Sr. Schue de su lugar- vuelvan a sus lugares que es el turno de Fi…-

-Es mi turno Sr. Schue- se paró Sam rápidamente de su lugar, impidiendo de esa manera que fuera Finn el que pasará, algo que le agradecí internamente -Rachel…- Sam se sobó la nuca de forma nerviosa- Se que no nos hablamos mucho pero sé que eres muy buena persona y eres agradable- sonreí ante sus palabras –Y muchos de los muchachos se sienten de la misma manera que yo por lo que decidimos unirnos para cantarte esta canción- mientras decía esas palabras, Rory, Blaine, Mike y Artie se colocaron a su lado.

-Nosotros queríamos tratar de ponernos en tus zapatos- comenzó a decir Mike, lo cual sorprendió a muchos porque él casi nunca hablaba –y así poder comprender que era lo que pasaba- sonrió –Lo más difícil fue encontrar una canción que sintiéramos adecuada…

-Luego recordé está canción, que es de uno de mis grupos favoritos- interrumpió Rory con su característico acento irlandés –Y bueno, con esta canción queremos decirte que no te rindas, que aunque nosotros no podamos cambiar tu vida ni arreglar lo que suceda al menos podemos estar ahí apoyándote- las palabras de Rory trajeron lágrimas a mis ojos

_(Sam, __**Todos**__)_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it?_

_**I will not leave alone**_

_**Everything that I own**_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_**Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say**_

_**You want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try**_

_**To just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_**And I have left alone**_

_**Everything that I own**_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_**Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say**_

_**You want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try**_

_**To just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

_**The world we knew**_

_**Won't come back**_

_**The time we've lost**_

_**Can't get back**_

_**The life we had**_

_**Won't be ours again**_

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_**Even if I say**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say**_

_**You want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try**_

_**To just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

_**'Cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it all around**_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late __**(It's never too late)**_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Terminó la canción y yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias…- me levanté de mi lugar y fui a darles un gran abrazo a los chicos. –Muchas gracias Sam- le susurré al oído

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros Rachel- me abrazó más fuerte –De ahora en adelante te protegeremos- me dio una sonrisa sincera -Para algo están los amigos, ¿no?

-Amigos- le guiñé el ojo

Los aplausos casi hacen que no escuche la siguiente voz, una voz que siempre que la escuchaba taladraba mis oídos

-Es mi turno Sr. Schue- dijo esa persona que odiaba con todo mi ser.

* * *

**¿Quién será la persona que Rachel odia con todo su ser? Tenemos muchas opciones: Finn, Diana Laura, tal vez Kurt o Mercedes...**

**En la segunda parte de este capítulo lo descubriremos, al igual que los problemas están a la vuelta de la esquina...y si se portan bien Quinn besará a alguien que no es su novia D: **

**Las canciones en este capítulo fueron:**

**- Move Along- The All-American Rejects**

**-Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**

***Glee no pertenece ni las canciones utilizadas en este fic**

**Nota: Si alguna vez sienten que no pueden seguir o que ya no dan para más, hablen con alguien, recuerda que hay alguien que te aprecia...si sientes que no hay nadie cercano a ti con el que puedas hablar, hablame, tal vez te pueda ayudar o si quieres distraerte un rato, tengo un chorro de cosas locas y divertidas que puedo contarte.**


	24. Dulce o Truco II

**Lamento la tardanza, estuve ocupada con examenes y proyectos finales al igual que unos parientes me visitaron. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer este fanfic... **

* * *

**Dulce o Truco II **

_Los aplausos casi hacen que no escuche la siguiente voz, una voz que siempre que la escuchaba taladraba mis oídos_

_-Es mi turno Sr. Schue- dijo esa persona que odiaba con todo mi ser._

Punto Vista Rachel

Se levantó de su lugar, hizo una señal con su mano y Mercedes, Kurt y Sugar se pararon de sus lugares y le siguieron al centro del salón, cada uno de ellos jaló una silla y se sentó en ella.

-Bueno…-suspiró- Aunque no nos llevamos mucho esta canción es para ti.

La música comenzó a sonar, fruncí el ceño al reconocer la canción, Santana y Mónica me tomaron de las manos para que yo la apretara cada vez que me frustrara; era algo que hacía con Santana de pequeña y hace unos días Mónica se había sumado a nosotras.

-Pensé que Brittany iba a cantar con ellos…-murmuró

-Tina me dijo que ella iba a cantar con Brittany- susurró Mónica, provocando que Santana y yo volteáramos a verla –Es muy simpática y le gusta hablar acerca de lo sobre y supernatural- se encogió de hombros dándole finalización al tema –Ahora pongan atención

Volteamos justo cuando empezaron a cantar.

_(X, _**Mercedes**, Kurt)

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

Every demon wants his pound of flesh

But I like to keep some things to myself

I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

**And I've been a fool and I've been blind**

**I can never leave the past behind**

**I can see no way, I can see no way**

**I'm always dragging that horse around**

**Our love is pastured such a mournful sound**

_**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

**And I am done with my graceless heart**

**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart**

_**'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn**_

_**It's always darkest before**____the dawn_

**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

**And given half the chance would I take any of it back**

It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone

_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_

_**Ooh hoo oooh hoo...**_

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope_

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

_**It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause**_

**Looking for heaven,**

_**found the devil in me**_

_**Looking for heaven,**_

**found the devil in me**

**But what the hell**

_**I'm gonna let it happen to me**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

Todos aplaudieron, he de admitir que sus voces se escuchaban bien pero no fue algo extraordinario ni cantado con sentimiento como lo hicieron Quinn, Sam y los chicos.

También agreguemos el hecho que Sugar no hizo nada, solamente movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Vi como Santana giraba hacia un lado y volteaba a ver a Brittany y le preguntaba -¿Qué no ibas a cantar con ellas?

Brittany sacudió la cabeza y dijo –Mercedes, Kurt y Sugar no paraban de quejarse de Rachel, siempre estaban diciendo cosas malas de ella y de cómo tomó el camino fácil y por ente…

-Por ende Brittany- dijo Santana suavemente

-Eso es lo que dije- Brittany se cruzó de brazos –Y por ende arruinando nuestra oportunidad de llegar a las nacionales. ¿Cierto Tina?

Tina solo asintió, ahora que lo pensaba ella casi nunca hablaba…excepto cuando estaba con Puck. Alcé una ceja al ver que Puck tenía su brazo recargado en la silla de Tina.

-¿Es verdad eso?- preguntó Mónica seriamente mientras se paraba de su lugar y se cruzaba de brazos, mientras Santana copiaba sus acciones.

Mercedes, Kurt y Sugar bajaron sus miradas avergonzados, mientras que su otra acompañante se removía incomoda en su lugar.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen Diana Laura?- preguntó Quinn mientras bajaba por los escalones

-Es verdad pero yo no dije…- comenzó a decir Diana Laura pero fue interrumpida por Quinn

-Tú no dijiste nada- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?- cuando vio que Diana Laura estaba a punto de interrumpir alzó una mano y le dio una de sus miradas características de cuando era 'La Reina de Hielo' –Pero aún así no hiciste nada para detenerlos, eres igual o peor que ellos…- suspiró- Creí que eras diferente- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse del salón.

Diana Laura intentó ir tras de ella pero Brittany, que ahora estaba sosteniendo su brazo, la detuvo.

-Necesitas dejar que se calme- le dijo suavemente.

Diana Laura regresó a su asiento mientras se limpiaba 'discretamente' sus lágrimas, por un momento casi me siento mal por ella. _Casi_.

-Bueno…- el Sr. Schue por fin hizo acto de presencia –Es turno de Finn- sonrió cuando el estúpido gigante pasó al frente del salón, podría jurar que el Sr. Schue lo vio con admiración y deseo, pero tal vez eran cosas mías.

-Rachel, esta canción es para ti. Sé que la pasaste muy difícil después de que yo terminé contigo…

Resoplé ante su declaración, _Yo fui la que terminó contigo idiota_, pensé.

Mónica y Santana rieron, las mire con una ceja levantada y Santana susurró –Lo dijiste en voz alta- y ambas rieron de nuevo.

Volví a concentrarme en Finnepto que al parecer seguía hablando.

-…entonces con esta canción quiero decirte que te perdonó y dejaré que vuelvas conmigo

-¿Disculpa?- me cruzó de brazos

-Estás perdonada- antes de que pudiera decir algo, la música comenzó a sonar.

_Tell me what I have to do tonight_

_'Cause I'd do anything to make it right_

_Let's be us again_

_I'm sorry for the way I lost my head_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Let's be us again_

Comenzó a 'bailar' al ritmo de la música y no sabía si llorar, reír, vomitar o todas las anteriores. En estos momentos me preguntaba como ese idiota que apenas podía bailar y cantar era el capitán de coro…dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba sentado el Sr. Schue, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, creo que eso responde a mi pregunta.

_Here I stand_

_With everything to lose_

_And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end_

_Baby please, I'm reaching out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us again_

_Oh us a…_

-¡Paren la música!- grité mientras me paraba de mi lugar, estaba furiosa con Finn 'Me Creo El Centro Del Universo' Hudson por cantar esa estúpida canción y siendo tan estúpido como siempre, estaba furiosa con Mónica y Santana por traerme a este lugar, con Sugar, Mercedes y Kurt por ser tan egoístas, con Quinn por tratarme mal antes de que todo esto (esto siendo mi intento de suicidio) y con los demás por portarse como si yo les importara –Estoy harta de ti Finn Hudson, metete en la cabeza que ni ahora ni nunca regresaré contigo y para los demás- alcé mi mano y luego mi dedo medio –Jódanse- después de decir eso, salí del salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Espera Rachel!- escuché a Santana y Mónica gritar, pero no me detuve, solo apresuré mi paso.

Llegué al baño que casi siempre estaba abandonado (por razones ya antes mencionadas) y que casualmente era en el cual casi siempre me encontraba con Quinn.

Me dirigí al último baño y me encerré en este, me deslicé lentamente al suelo y recargue mi cabeza en la pared.

Suspiré y dejé que las lágrimas salieran libremente; no podía creer que pensaran eso de mí y que el Sr. Schue, como siempre, no hiciera nada para detenerlos.

-Soy una estúpida- me susurré a mi misma- No puede hacer algo tan simple como matarme…

-No digas eso- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta

-Tiene razón, si lo hubieras hecho no te habría conocido- dijo otra voz

-Y si lo hubieras hecho no hubiéramos vuelto a ser amigas…pero si le repites esto a alguien juro que te golpearé

-¡Santana!- gritaron las dos primeras voces

-Bueno pero no se enojen…

El silencio reinó por unos momentos antes de que escuchara la voz de Mónica –Abre Rachel, déjanos entrar…

Yo sabía que no se refería solamente a la puerta, sino a mi cabeza.

No contesté con la esperanza de que se fueran y me dejaran sola, como en algún momento lo hicieron mis padres, mi madre, Quinn y todos los demás.

Pasaron los minutos y pensé que se habían ido, pero me di cuenta de mi error cuando escuché como la puerta del baño en que me encontraba se abría.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso…- dijo Puck sorprendido

-Es algo que aprendes en momentos difíciles- se encogió de hombros Mónica, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que había algo más profundo dentro de lo que Mónica dejaba a ver a los demás, por lo que decidí guardar esta información para después.

-Levántate- Santana estiró su mano para que la tomara, lo cual hice después de que entre cerrara los ojos y me mirara 'feo'

-No quiero volver- dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas

-Así que escucharás a todos menos a nosotros…- Puck se cruzó de brazos mientras decía esas palabras, lo cual me sorprendió.

-¿Van a cantar?- pregunté, cuando todos asintieron a mi pregunta suspiré y dije –Bueno, vamos al salón de coro- me dirigí a la puerta -¿Qué esperan?

Punto Vista Quinn

Pasaron los minutos después de que salí del salón de coro, tenía que calmarme o sino la vieja Quinn saldría de su escondite.

Sabía que no debí de haberle dicho esas cosas a Diana Laura, ella no tenía la culpa, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de defender a Rachel después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Ya que me había calmado, regresé al salón de coro y me di cuenta que faltaban Santana, Mónica, Puck y Rachel, y al parecer los demás también estaban perplejos de que específicamente esas cuatro personas no estuvieran presentes.

No puede seguir sacando conclusiones del porqué no estaban porque un cuerpo chocó contra el mío; inmediatamente pude reconocer a la persona que me tenía entre sus brazos debido a su característico perfume.

-Lo siento mucho…-me susurró en el oído –Debí haber dicho algo cuando empezaron a hablar

-Yo también lo siento- me separé lentamente de ella y tomé su mano –No debí de haberte dicho eso, es solo que -nos guié hasta nuestros asientos- he tenido muchas cosas en mi mente y luego mi pa…Russell no quiere acceder a lo que mi mamá le pide, solo nos está causando problemas –recargué mi cabeza en su hombro

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las cuatro personas faltantes entraron al salón, Mónica y Santana venían agarradas de la mano de Rachel, mientras Puck afinaba su guitarra.

-¡Qué bueno que pudieron traer a Rachel de vuelta!- sonrío el Sr. Schue antes de voltear a ver a Finn –Ahora puedes pasar a terminar tu canción Finn

Antes de que Finn pudiera pararse de su lugar, Puck corrió al centro y dijo –Si me permite Sr. Schue, me gustaría pasar yo primero porque tengo que entregarle la guitarra a Mark- señaló con su cabeza al guitarrista de la banda -¿Cierto Mark?

El Sr. Schue suspiró derrotado al ver como Mark asentía –Esta bien Puck, el piso es tuyo.

Puck carraspeó –Rachel, sé que no he sido el mejor amigo que has necesitado todo este tiempo y aunque no entienda completamente porque lo hiciste, no te juzgo.–sonrió –Pero te aseguro que voy a cambiar y me convertiré en Noah, el mejor amigo con el que jugabas a las luchas y con quien ibas al parque después de la escuela –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Y me alegra que no hayas muerto porque no se qué haría sin ti, Sarah te extraña y Ma siempre me pregunta porque no has ido a cenar en los últimos meses…Te quiero mucho Rachel y esta canción es para ti

-Yo también te quiero Noah- dijo Rachel desde su lugar, donde estaba siendo abrazada por Mónica y Santana, si no fuera por las palabras de Puck, en estos momentos me sentiría celosa.

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light_

_Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud_

_Now here we are gathered in our little hometown_

_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_

_Was there anything I could have said or done?_

_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_

_A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong_

_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old_

_Roundin' third to score the winning run_

_You always played with passion no matter what the game_

_When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_

_And was there anything I could have said or done?_

_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_

_A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong_

_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze_

_The golden sun is shining on my face_

_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing_

_This old world really ain't that bad a place_

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending_

_And who am I to try to judge or explain?_

_Oh, but I do have one burning question_

_Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?_

_They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried_

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_

_Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song_

Durante la canción, algunos habían empezado a llorar (Rachel, Diana Laura, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Tina, Brittany y Mónica) mientras que los demás movían su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Una vez que sonó la última nota, Rachel se paró de su asiento y se lanzó a los brazos de Puck, quien la abrazó con fuerza mientras esta lloraba.

-¿Estás llorando Santana?- preguntó Sam

-No…solo se me metió una basurita en el ojo- se limpió las lágrimas de forma discreta- Pero bueno- se levantó de su lugar- Ya que estos idiotas dejen de llorar, acá mi compañera y yo- señaló a Mónica –Preparamos algo para la enana de allá- señaló a Rachel, la cual se separó de Puck y gritó "¡Oye!" –Yo también te quiero Rach- le guiñó el ojo.

Mónica se dirigió a donde estaban Rachel y Puck, y le quitó la guitarra a este para dársela a Mark, el cual se la dio a Santana–Necesito que se vayan a sentar porque estamos cortos de tiempo- dijo seriamente antes de llevarse una mano a su oreja -¿Qué dices Santana? ¿Qué Rachel tiene que estar sentada entre nosotras? Oh… lo siento, en frente de nosotras –comenzó a moverse alrededor de la habitación –No te escuchó…no tengo señal…te estoy perdiendo- Rachel reía ante las ocurrencias de Mónica, lo cual hizo que me sintiera celosa.

-Ya déjate de idioteces- Santana le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Mónica antes de entregarle un guitarra- y ponte en tu lugar.

-Señor, sí señor- respondió Mónica haciendo un saludo militar, lo cual irónicamente quedaba bien debido a su disfraz

Escuché a Diana Laura reír cuando Mónica hizo esto, la cual la volteó a ver y le guiño el ojo. Qué extraño…

-Rachel- dijo Santana desde su asiento –Sé que estos últimos años no he sido la mejor amiga que necesitabas y que te abandoné porque tenía miedo-suspiró- Pero ahora que ya estamos juntas de nuevo ya no podrás librarte de mí –sonrió- Con esta canción queremos que te des cuenta que eres hermosa y que hay gente que te quiere…

-Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho…- comenzó a decir Mónica- Pero ya tienes un lugar especial aquí –señaló a su pecho, donde se supone que se encontraba el corazón- Y tampoco te librarás fácilmente de mí.

(_Mónica,_** Santana, **_**Ambas**_)

Mónica comenzó a tocar la guitarra y cuando abrió su boca para cantar me quede sorprendida…ella tenía una gran voz, volteé a ver a Diana Laura para ver si estaba igual que sorprendida que los demás pero ella parecía muy calmada y como si la voz de Mónica fuera algo que escuchaba todos los días…

_You wanna walk into the room like that other girl does,  
The one that's always making everybody fall in love, you see,  
Girl, you're a lot like me._

_She rearranges all the light in the room so you're always in the shadows,  
Well, that's what it feels like to you,  
__**Baby, I've been there too.**_

Santana se le unió a Mónica, sorprendiéndonos a todos ya que nadie sabía que Santana podía tocar la guitarra, incluso Brittany parecía sorprendida, lo cual me pareció muy extraño

_And I know how much it can sometimes hurt,  
You feel like the whole world has made you the ugly girl,  
Take it from me that you have to see it first._

_**So before you trade in your summer skin for those high-heeled shoes,  
To make him want to be with you,  
Let me remind you one more time that just,  
Maybe you're beautiful but you just can't see,  
So why don't you trust me,  
They'll see it too you beautiful girl you.**_

Mónica dejo de tocar, puso la guitarra a un lado y se paró de su lugar, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Rachel, hizo una pequeña reverencia, Rachel rió y aceptó la mano que hace unos segundos había sido extendida para que la tomara.

Mark tomó la guitarra que Mónica había dejado y siguió tocando.

**You wanna lay the blame on somebody else,  
All those tiny little minds that leave you up on a shelf,  
But okay, I've seen it done that way.**

Rachel y Mónica se encontraban en el centro bailando lentamente al son de la música, me tensé por un momento porque yo quería ser la que bailara con Rachel entre mis brazos.

**Just in case nobody ever comes through,  
Riding in to come to your rescue,  
You stand a chance, you don't have to be asked to dance.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba bailando con Diana Laura, acompañando a Rachel y Mónica, las cuales bailaban entre las demás parejas que habían abandonado sus lugares he ido en búsqueda de su 'otra mitad' para bailar ante esta hermosa canción.

**And I know how much you've been dying to say,  
Look how much everybody loves me,  
Guess who gets left when everyone else fades away.**

Santana le entregó la guitarra a Puck, quien frunció el ceño al ver que su baile con Tina había sido interrumpido.

La latina se dirigió hasta donde Mónica y Rachel bailaban, Santana hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de que Mónica le entregara a Rachel para que bailaran juntas.

Mónica se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba bailando con Diana Laura, hizo una pequeña reverencia y alcé una ceja. _Más le vale que no piense en bailar conmigo_, pensé antes de notar como Mónica veía a _mi_ novia y le extendí la mano.

Diana Laura volteó a verme y silenciosamente me pidió permiso para poder bailar con Mónica; asentí y me marché a mi lugar, no sin antes pasar a lado de Mónica y susurrarle en el oído –No quiero ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar Robin Hood de cuarta.

_**So before you trade in your summer skin for those high-heeled shoes,  
To make him want to be with you,  
Let me remind you one more time that just,  
Maybe you're beautiful but you just can't see,  
So why don't you trust me,  
They'll see it too you beautiful girl you.**_

_**Beautiful girl you, Beautiful girl you.  
**__**Mmm.**_

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron, Rachel no tuvo oportunidad de limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro ya que fue abrazada por Mónica y Santana, después Puck se unió al abrazo.

Escuché como Kurt murmuraba por lo bajo -¿No les parece extraño todo esto?

A lo cual muchos asintieron, Mercedes estaba a punto de hacer un comentario pero fue interrumpida por Puck cuando gritó -¡Hoy fiesta en mi casa!

Todos comenzaron a hablar de lo genial que sería la fiesta de Puck, las cuales eran conocidas por ser legendarias, en especial las de Año Nuevo y Halloween.

-¿Puedo contar contigo princesa judía?- escuché como le preguntaba Puck a Rachel

Rachel suspiró y bajo su mirada –No creo Noah…estoy cansada y no tengo ánimos. Será para la próxima

-Por favor…- hizo pucheros

-No funcionará Noah-sonrió –Aparte me está doliendo la cabeza

-¿Entonces ya no irás a mi casa?- interrumpió Mónica su conversación –Mamá y mami quieren verte- sus palabras provocaron que alzará una ceja

-Las he visto todos los días Mónica –río Rachel

¿Desde cuándo va Rachel a casa de Mónica?

-Ya sabes cómo son- resopló –Pero si quieres les digo que no te sientes bien

Rachel se mordió el labio (algo que me volvía completamente loca) y se quedó callada por unos segundos –Si iré, tal vez me quede con Sofía para que puedan salir a pasear o algo así

-No es necesario Rach…- dijo Mónica mientras le tomaba la mano

-Por mí no hay problema, así también tu puedes ir a la fiesta

-Rach, no- comenzó a quejarse Mónica

-Es mi última palabra- dijo antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla

Respiré hondo y volteé hacia otro lado, mi vista se enfocó en mi novia, quien estaba platicando animadamente con Brittany.

Ella me miró y me sonrió, yo le sonreí de regreso.

Dejo de hablar con Brittany y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba sentada, acomodó mis piernas y se sentó en ellas.

-¿Iremos a la fiesta de hoy?- preguntó mientras enredaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos y fruncí el ceño -¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?

-Claro…hace mucho que no vamos a una

-Pero se me ocurren mejores cosas…- comencé a acariciar su pierna –…que hacer en vez de estar en una fiesta llena de adolescentes borrachos y hormonales

-Quinn…- tomó mi mano entre la suya y volteó a nuestro alrededor –Estamos rodeadas de gente y nos pueden ver –se sonrojó

-¿Acaso no puedo acariciar a mi novia?- pregunté antes de continuar con mis caricias y comenzar a besar su cuello

-Quinn…- se quejó –Ya…basta- un pequeño gemido salió de su boca

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un carraspeo nos interrumpió

-Chicas, si dejaran de manosearse en público nos estarían haciendo un gran favor- comenzó a decir Rachel

-Si de esas andamos –alcé una ceja y la miré directamente a los ojos–Debimos de haber dicho algo todas esas beses que tú y el T-Rex que tenías como novio se pasaban el chicle en plena clase.

Ninguna quería dejar que la otra ganará y todos los demás sabían que nunca debían meterse en nuestras peleas, porque por muy amigas que fuéramos, cosas como está siempre pasaban.

-¿Chicas?

Alguien se atrevió a interrumpirnos, algo que no fue una acción muy inteligente

-¿Qué?- gritamos Rachel y yo al mismo tiempo sin mover nuestras miradas

-Yo solo quería decirles que…

* * *

**Chan chan chan chan... *leche con pan***

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad es que me alargué mucho y faltaron varias cosillas que saldrán hasta el próximo capítulo...Hablando del próximo capítulo déjenme decirles que va a haber infidelidades, secretos saldrán a la luz, peleas, y aparecerá alguien, alguien que tiene un pasado con una de nuestras protagonistas...  
**

**Canciones:**

**Shake It Out- Glee Version  
****Let's Be Us Again- Lonestar  
****Why- Rascal Flatts  
****Beautiful Girl- Sara Bareilles****  
**

***Glee no me pertenece ni las canciones utilizadas en este fanfic.**


End file.
